Naruto: The Gamer
by Darkcloudalpha
Summary: On the night Naruto stole the Scroll of Seals he unlocked a additional power that turns his world into a game and will use it to fulfill his dreams. When one has a goal you can accomplish anything. Naruto with The Gamer elements fused in. Chapter 12 is now up.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto**_

_**Author Comments: So this is a story that popped into my head after reading The Gamer a manga by Sung San-young which it really excellent and I highly recommend it. For those who are following Road to Jinchuuriki I am still working on the next chapter. I was a little burned out so decided to start something different. I will try to have a chapter next week. As for this story the first few chapters will be setup to help explain the new abilities Naruto has and will in general follow the beginning of the Anime but I have some idea for how it will take some different paths. Please read and review! **_

**Naruto: The Gamer**

**Chapter 1**

Naruto Uzumaki breathed heavily as he stared at the Scroll of Seals. He had done it! He had actually learned a forbidden technique! This meant he could finally graduate and become a world class ninja and then someday he would be Hokage. He was quivering with excitement. He couldn't wait to show Mizuki and Iruka Sensei they would be so proud and Iruka would buy him all the Ramen he could eat. He paused for a moment. If he could learn more than one Jutsu maybe could jump straight to a jōnin...or at least get more Ramen out of the deal.

He scanned through the scroll. In a few minutes he was frustrated, most of the Jutsu in this thing didn't make any sense to him. That was why he had gone for the Multi-Shadow Clone, at least he could understand what it meant. That was when his eyes saw a part of the scroll that seemed out of place. First it was not a Jutsu but a seal with the leaf symbol at it's center. He could read the kanji beneath.

_Uzumaki Seal of Containment: This storage steal contains a unknown power from another world and should only released in extreme situations. Powers and abilities are unknown and should be thoroughly researched before being activated. _

Naruto was not sure if he should touch the seal but it did have his name on it and him becoming a ninja was a extreme situation right? Not really listening to the voice in his head that told him to quit while he was ahead he placed his hand on the seal and channeled some chakra. There was a small puff of smoke and a small crystal appeared on the scroll. He picked it up and scrutinized it. It was a small blue crystal with a strange symbol carved into it that looked kind of like a coin.

"I don't get it what kind of power are you?" he asked aloud. Getting frustrated he pressed his finger into the carving and the sharp edges cut him and a small bit of blood filled the carving. The crystal glowed blue and then shattered into dust.

"Well that was disappointing." he said. He paused when...something appeared in front of his face a few feet away. It looked kind of like a glowing blue sign and on it was written:

_Start Game?_

_Yes or No_

The sign just sort of hung there. Game? What kind of game Naruto thought to himself. He thought for just a moment of selecting the no option but he knew he had to find out what this did.

He pressed Yes.

A bright light filled his eyes but he could still read new words appearing.

_Ready Player One_

_Start!_

There was a surge of power flowing through him and Naruto passed out.

**1 **

He started to come around when he felt someone shaking him. It took a few moments but he began to open his eyes. He saw Iruka Sensei staring at him with a concerned look on his face. Looking down at him and he sat up with a grin wanting to share his news.

"Iruka Sensei! I did it! I learned a Jutsu from the Scroll. I might have learned two but I'm not sure the other was weird! But it doesn't matter because now I can pass and become a genin and you can be proud of me and we can have lots of ramen right?"

"Naruto what are you taking about? You stole the Scroll of Seals!"

"Yeah I know it was hard too. But if you steal the Scroll and learn a Jutsu you have to be promoted right?" Iruka grabbed him by the shoulders and Naruto realized something was wrong by the serious look on his face.

"Naruto who told you that?"

Naruto started to respond but was struck silent when he saw glowing signs floating above Iruka's head.

_Iruka Umino Lv. 15 _

_Chūnin_

To the right of the number fifteen was a circle with the symbol of the Hidden Leaf . The circle glowed a faint green. Below the word Chūnin were two bars the top green with the letters HP at the end and the bottom blue with the letters MP following.

Iruka was worried for Naruto thinking something from the seal had harmed him or someone had threatened him.

"Naruto who told you to get the scroll?"

"Well that would be me Iruka." Iruka turned to see his fellow teacher standing there with a wicked grin on his face. Naruto was distracted by the same kind of sign glowing above Mizuki's head but this was was glowing a angry red and the symbol of the Leaf had a slash through it like a rogue ninja.

_Mizuki Lv. 21_

_Chūnin_

"I had no idea that demon brat would actually manage to pull through. I mean it was really a one in a thousand chance, but he actually got the Scroll! With that I will rise high in his service. I will have power no ninja in this pathetic village could ever dream of!"

"How could you betray the Leaf? We're friends Mizuki you know I could never let you get away with this."

"Friends? With a weakling like you? I only pretended to be your friend because you seemed close to the Hokage, but you couldn't even capitalize on that right! Well Iruka you're going to do something for me. you're going to help me get more power than I could ever dream."

Iruka took up a guarded stance in front of Naruto kunai in his hand. "You won't take the scroll Mizuki, and I won't let you near Naruto."

Mizuki laughed at the sentiment. "Convenient to care about the boy now don't you think? I mean you hate him as much as I do."

"Don't listen to him Naruto!" Iruka shouted. He needn't have worried. Naruto was listening but he found his mind was racing. He felt panicked, worried, angry and most of all scared but at the same time part of himself felt detached and was analyzing the situation. His emotions were a distant thing.

_Mizuki used me to try and get the secrets of the scroll. Makes sense now that I think about it. He is obviously trying to get me upset so he can get the scroll from me, plus Iruka Sensei is being distracted by worrying about me instead of focusing on his opponent._

Why he was so calm? He never thought things through like this. It was kind of cool.

"Boy, if you give me the Scroll now I will let you live. Hell, I'll even take you with me."

"What about Iruka Sensei?"

"Sorry but he has to go."

"No deal."

Mizuki laughed. "Protecting your dear Sensei? What a laugh. What if I told you he and the whole damn village was keeping a secret from you?"

"Don't Mizuki it's forbidden!" cried Iruka.

"Like I care anymore, well kid do you want to know the reason you're treated like scum?"

Even with his unnaturally calm state Naruto was curious. "Go ahead."

"You know the Demon Fox that attacked the village twelve years ago? It was sealed within you by the Fourth Hokage. Every day every adult who knows the secret looks at you either wondering if this is the day you go psycho and kill them or blaming you for the loved ones they lost. You want to know the most hilarious thing? Iruka's parents were killed by the Fox."

Naruto looked up at Iruka and saw tears in his eyes. He knew Mizuki was telling the truth...at least about the demon. The calm part of his mind noted that Iruka wasn't looking at him with anger or hatred and Naruto remembered when he first meet Iruka he had been one of the ones you gave him that cold empty stare but something had changed. Iruka cared about him. Everything else could wait. Behind Iruka Mizuki grabbed out kunai and threw them at his former comrade. Naruto pushed Iruka to the ground and raced into the woods with the scroll hoping that Mizuki would follow. After a moment he realized he wasn't being followed and Mizuki must have stayed behind to finish off his Sensei.

Naruto had been focused on the battle instead of where he was going and was worried he could not circle around in time. That was when noticed there were still more signs in his view. They seemed to be opaque until he focused on them. One was similar to the signs he had seen above the two Chūnin.

_Naruto Uzumaki Lv. 1_

_Academy Student_

The same green and blue bars were beneath his name. The sign was in the upper left field of his vision. In the upper right was a small glowing circular map than he was relatively sure followed his movements. To the east were two glowing targets. One red and one green. It would follow if the map was accurate that the green marker was Iruka. He quickly and quietly headed back toward his Sensei.

The fight had not gone well for Iruka who was bleeding from multiple wounds and was pinned to a wall by a giant shuriken. Mizuki was taunting him and he readied a kunai.

"So all that work and I will still kill you and then hunt down the brat. Was the scroll really that important?"

"I...didn't...fight for the Scroll."

"What? You mean you actually care about that demon."

"He's not a Demon. He's Naruto Uzumaki of the Hidden Leaf. He's my student. And he's more of a ninja than you'll ever be."

"We'll see how much of ninja he is when I gut him. I'll compare him to you."

Naruto's mind raced. His duty was to the Scroll. He should get it back to the village. That's what Iruka would tell him to do after all. But he couldn't leave him here to die. Mizuki was way stronger than he was though. He_ should _try to get help.

Screw it.

He wanted to try this new Jutsu out anyway.

Mizuki closed in on Iruka.

"If you touch my Sensei again, I'll kill you." a voice said from behind him. Mizuki turned to see Naruto standing there defiantly displaying the Scroll of Seals.

"Well kid I guess some people are just born suckers. I'd be more than happy to kill you if you like."

"The only one who is going to die today is you traitor!" Naruto said as he brought his hands together and shouted. "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto channeled as much chakra as he could into the technique knowing he only had one chance at this. He noticed the blue bar under his name was nearly emptied. _The blue bar means chakra? _He thought as a massive cloud of smoke surrounded the trio. When it cleared hundreds of Narutos surrounded Mizuki.

"How?" he stammered.

"You told me to learn a Jutsu remember?" Naruto taunted and as one the entire legion attacked the rogue ninja. As his brothers battled Naruto with the scroll secured to his back headed toward his Sensei.

"Naruto?"

"Just hold on Iruka Sensei."

"I'm sorry Naruto, I should have been there for you more."

"It's cool Sensei you can make it up to me in ramen later."

Iruka started to respond and then grimaced in pain. He looked up at Naruto and then his eyes went wide in horror as he looked over his shoulder. Naruto turned and saw a severely beaten, but still standing, Mizuki heading toward him.

The clones were all gone. Above Mizuki's head his green bar was red and blinking. _Health _thought Naruto. His own chakra was still nearly depleted and he had no weapons that could take Mizuki down. Mizuki began to charge kunai in hand.

_Wait. I do have one weapon. _He looked down apologetically at Iruka.

"Sorry Sensei." he apologized. Naruto reached down and grabbed the massive shuriken out of Iruka's shoulder. His Sensei screamed and passed out from the pain. Naruto spun and threw the weapon straight at Mizuki.

He was too close to miss.

The weapon impaled the rogue ninja who fell forward pushing the weapon further into his chest. The red blinking bar completely disappeared and it read KO in it's place. Naruto felt a surge of strength and his green and blue bars were completely full. A sign appeared in front of him.

_Congratulations!_

_You have reached level 2!_

_HP and MP restored!_

The first screen faded only to be replaced with a another.

_New Quest: Return the Sacred Scroll!_

_Yes or No?_

The clear question floated in front of him. He hit yes.

Nothing seemed to happen. Only a few minutes later ANBU appeared, the Third had already informed them of his innocence and patched Iruka up enough to get him to the hospital. Naruto was told to carry the scroll to the Hokage. Naruto related the events and the Hokage just listened. Finally he was done and he waited but the Hokage just stared at him smoking his pipe.

"Naruto your actions put the entire Leaf at risk. If Mizuki had gotten away with the Scroll our enemies would have gotten it's secrets and the used them against."

"I'm sorry Jiji I didn't want anything like that to happen."

"I know my boy but you still leave me no choice as to my actions now."

Naruto hung his head and waited his punishment.

"Congratulations Naruto. You pass." Naruto's head popped up in surprise. Sarutobi just smiled and continued.

"We all were deceived by Mizuki Naruto and you had every reason to believe your teacher. You showed yourself a true Shinobi when you discovered the truth and refused to run away. I'm proud of you Naruto." Naruto was overcome with joy and hugged the Hokage who patted him on the back. They talked for a time and the Hokage told him graduation and team assignments would be held off for two weeks while the Academy was investigated to see if Mizuki had any fellow spies. The the Hokage awarded him the pay for an A rank mission. Naruto headed home the scroll returned. Tomorrow he would visit his Sensei and decided how he would spend his money. As he entered his apartment another chime sounded and another sign appeared in front of him.

_Completed Quest: Return the Sacred Scroll! _

_New Quest: Graduation Day!_

Naruto realized he had a lot more to do than he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto**_

_**Author Comments: Second Chapter up. This chapter is devoted to a little context for Naruto's power. Since Naruto is not from a world where games as we know them exist I felt this was needed. Next chapter will start moving the story along. **_

_**Review Replies: **_

_**SS: I love The Gamer as well. I hope you enjoy the story.**_

_** : I understand the worry about suitability but part of the point of fanfiction is experimenting. As for why Naruto could be Mizuki? Have you ever been running through low level enemies in a MMO and thought you were safe and not paid attention when you pulled a huge mob around you? Then die because they overwhelmed you by numbers? Mizuki ran into the same thing (just like in the Anime really) he should have beaten Naruto even with Shadow Clones but he underestimates his opponent. **_

**Chapter 2**

Naruto Uzumaki made it home after returning the scroll to the Hokage. After he had returned home a new sign had appeared offering congratulations for completing a quest and he had quickly hit the okay option. He wanted to hit himself for not reading the sign more carefully because he was sure it had said something about a reward and an item was added to his inventory. He had checked his pack but had found nothing new. The young shinobi suspected there was more to his power but he was at a loss as how to figure it out. He spent a few minutes trying to figure out something but mostly he just made himself look like a idiot shouting and waving his hands around. When he was feeling his most frustrated a chime sounded and a new sign appeared in front of him.

_New Quest: Complete tutorial._

Despite his misgiving about something that sounded like schoolwork he accepted.

_Welcome Gamer! You are one of many who has found and accepted the power of an Avatar Crystal. The crystal is quantum computer that bonds with a host through an entanglement matrix at a base level of reality. This results in alteration of the of the observer reality. This alteration allows for gamer mechanics to be applied to the host in a physical universe._

"I have no idea what that means, but it sounds cool." Naruto commented to the screen. A small arrow pointed to his picture and name in the left corner of his view.

_This screen represents your basic character info. All characters and items have levels. Levels are a general representation of a character or item strength. Relative skill can make a character or item stronger than they appear, so a wise gamer never underestimates a opponent. The symbol circle next to the level represents the characters allegiance. In this case the Gamer is primarily aligned the Leaf Village. Multiple allegiances can be held and many grant special options. Some allegiances prevent others however, so choose carefully. Above is the character name. Below the name is the character title. Multiple titles can be earned, some are merely decorative but some grant additional bonuses to stats or reputation. Beneath the title line is the health bar which is connected to your overall health. Gamers can restore health rather quickly in comparison to a NPC (Non-Player Character) but there are consequences of your HP reaches 0. Next is the blue MP which represents your mana pool. Mana is directly connected to your special abilities. More powerful powers use more of the pool. In should be noted in worlds with innate special powers (Magic, The Force, Ki, Chakra, etc) that the MP is connected to those powers but not limited to those powers. A gamer can learn powers beyond the normal for his world through hard work. Finally any status effects either positive or negative are listed below the health bar._

_ Continue?_

Naruto waited a moment before hitting yes. So he may not understand how his new power worked but he could see it's potential. At a glance he could see the general strength of most shinobi but not all. When he had visited the Hokage Tower there were plenty of shinobi there at all times. Many had a level that he could see but some only showed a ? on their level including the Hokage himself. It took him a minute but he figured some ninja were so strong he could not view their level. He selected the continue option.

_In the upper right you see the screen map or mini-map. The mini-map displays local terrain, NPC's, quest and other items of interest depending on your skills._

When Naruto focused on any screen it came into focus and appeared solid. When he focused on the mini-map he could see an outline of his own apt and into the edges of the others.

_Note many skills such as stealth hide opponents from the mini-map._

"Great. Only something every single shinobi can do."

_Next: Say Status aloud to bring up the Character screen._

"Status" Naruto complied. A screen launched with a cutout that looked roughly like himself. It was divided into multiple sections and on his chest and waist were the t-shirt and shorts he was currently wearing. To the left of the page were letters and numbers he did not recognize except for two of them which were his HP and MP.

_Character Screen: This screen has several functions. First is the character sheet that displays the Gamer's currently equipped gear. Gear can be swapped out from this screen in addition to the real world. Also stats for gear can be view by pressing and holding the icon. Please try now._

Naruto pressed on the picture of his T-Shirt.

_White Konoha Tee: This is a cheap white T-Shirt with the symbol of the Leaf in red on the front. AC:1. This shirt has not been washed in several weeks and currently has a -5 stamina debuff. _

The tutorial continued.

_It is important for a Gamer to acquire the best possible gear to improve his stats. Gear can be acquired from combat, crafting, purchase or quest reward. Most items have have a durability life and have to be repaired. _

_ On the left side of your Character Screen you will view your stats. Stats are half of the main method for a Gamer being able to determine his power. The other half is Skills which will be reviewed in the Skill screen. Stats are as follows Strength (Str), Vitality (Vit), Dexterity (Dex), Intelligence (Int), Wisdom (Wis) and Luck (Luk). _

Following each was a brief description of how each stat affected him physically. The higher the number the better ability. Strength, Stamina and Vitality were his higher stats followed by a tie between intelligence and dexterity with luck and wisdom coming in last.

_At the bottom of the stat screen you will notice a + sign. This will be visible whenever you have stat points to invest. Stat points are acquired when you level and be spent on the stat of your choice. Think carefully before you spend your points. Certain skills require certain stats. A imbalanced character to heavy in one stat may found himself defeated by a weaker but more well rounded opponent. Note: Stat points can also be increased through actions such as training to increase strength and studying to increase intelligence. _

_ Finally the last section at the bottom of the screen is your reputation. Reputation changes based on your actions. It can go to green which represents a positive reputation or red which is a negative reputation. This is your general reputation in your world. Reputation can also be acquired on a individual level with NPC's or organizations. You can view reputation in the guide screen or by selecting a NPC character screen. _

Naruto was not surprised his reputation was firmly in the red. At least now he had a reason why. He was determined to change that.

_ Please say Inventory or swipe screen to left to access Inventory screen._

Naruto swiped the screen and viewed a large screen divided into many blocks. All the blocks were empty except for four of the squares in the upper left. It was a set of clothes as far as he could tell.

_This is the inventory screen. Here a Gamer can store and remove all needed gear and items for quests. Each slot can hold only one item. However some items of similar type are stackable and can hold multiple in one slot. Beginning inventory is 40 items. Inventory can be expanded over time with increased levels or items. You have four new pieces of armor from quest reward! First try viewing the stats for the item. Press and hold the icon for the chest piece._

Naruto did so and a new screen appeared with the item description.

_Onyx Initiate Battle Gear (Chest): Level: 1-10, Rank: Uncommon, Durability 25/25, AC: 15, 5% increase to chakra control. Set bonus: Entire set brings an increased resistance to elemental attacks and an additional 5% bonus to chakra control. Its sleek style also provides a bonus to reputation. Description: Inspired by Anbu battle gear and made with chakra enhanced thread this is high end gear for a starting genin. Normally only afforded to young shinobi with wealthy backgrounds. _

_ Awesome!_ Naruto thought to himself. He did a glance at the other gear. It was the complete set. The chest piece was a long sleeved tee that was padded and armored. The pants looked tough and form fitting. Finally it was finished up with fingerless combat gloves and spiked combat sandals. Each had similar bonuses to the set. He didn't know if he wanted it though. He loved his orange jumpsuit. He wondered what stat bonuses it had? He would need to find how to check it first. He selected to continue the tutorial.

_Items can be removed from the inventory screen at will. Please try it now. Reach toward the inventory screen and remove the chest piece. _

Naruto wasn't sure about this but reached toward the screen. When his fingers touched it the screen rippled and his hand vanished into it. He could feel the chest piece and pulled it out. Awesome! This was better than a storage seal.

_Now try to place the item back in the inventory._

Naruto shrugged and pushed the armor toward the screen. Once again it rippled and the icon reappeared in the menu.

_Wearable gear can be moved directly to the character sheet by either bringing up the Character Screen and moving the icon or double tapping the icon to auto equip. Please try now. _

Naruto double tapped the chest piece and felt the fabric shift on his body. He was surprised at how good the fabric felt but was surprised that it didn't seem to fit properly. His T-Shirt was now in his inventory.

_Now try equipping your entire armor set._

Within a few moments it was done. The gloves and sandal fit perfectly but the pants did not fit well either. What gives?

_Most items can be placed in the inventory. Try placing one in now. _

His jumpsuit! He picked it up off the floor and shoved it into the inventory. It appeared as a icon and he quickly selected it eager to see it's stats.

_Orange Worker Jumpsuit (Full Body): Lv. 1, Rank: Common, AC: 1, -50% to stealth, -10% to reputation, -15% to reputation with anyone of the opposite sex. This suit was overstock from bulk purchase by the civilian council of Konoha. It was purchased for the general worker populace of the Village. Unfortunately none of the workers would wear it due to it's tasteless appearance. Considered a insult to fashion everywhere. _

"You've got to be kidding me!" That is the most awesome ninja outfit ever. He had gotten it for a steal. He thought for a moment. He _had_ gotten it for really cheap. In fact the store owner had practically given him a whole closet full of his favorite outfit. This in a town where he had issues being sold anything at a fair price.

"Crap." he said aloud. He had the new armor but it didn't seem to fit right. A chime sounded.

_New Quest: A Slight Alteration: Take your new armor to the Yukari armory and see if the can put the finishing touches on your new threads!_

"Fine. You would think my power hates my clothes."

_Finally on the inventory screen you can view your money (Ryō). Money can be acquired from opponent drops, quests or selling items. Most money is automatically deposited to your inventory but some must be added directly. You have saved funds and quest reward available. Please try to deposit now._

While no specific instructions were given as to how, he figured it must be the same as items. So he picked up Gama-chan and placed him in the Inventory. Instead of becoming a icon in the inventory he appeared next to money counter at the bottom. The total was now the funds he had saved from his allowance. He got the envelope which contained the money for the A-Rank mission the Hokage had given him. His eyes bulged when the money counter increased. He had not checked the amount yet, he had been too distracted by his new power. That was a lot of money. He could live for a couple of years as he was now on this alone. But he paused. Getting good gear for a shinobi life could be expensive and he would be wise to spend it on the best he could get. He would think on it tomorrow when he visited the armory shop. He had never been to that one maybe they would give him a good deal.

_Please swipe or say Skills to bring up the Skill screen. _Naruto did so.

_Perhaps more so than Stats the Skills abilities affect the overall power of a character. Skill represent all the abilities of the Gamer. There are several ways to acquire skills. First are actions, when doing a unique or repeated action a skill can be created. Second skills can be taught by a trainer. Third skills can be learned through items. It should be noted these are only the main ways to learn skills. Sometimes skills can be acquired by unique situations. Once learned skills are either passive meaning they are always active and have little or no cost or they are active meaning there is either a cost or limit to their use. Some skills have elements of both passive and active. Most skills can be leveled. Besides becoming stronger leveled skills can take on new powers. Also listed on the screen are Flaws. Flaws can be permanent due to things like injury or temporary based debuffs like poison. Please review your Skill list now._

Naruto was excited for this. He could see how strong he was and from the sounds of it he could learn many more skills as well. 

_ A Gamer's Mind (Passive): Lv. Max. Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows Peaceful State of mind. Immunity to psychological status effects. _

_ A Gamer's Body (Passive): Lv. Max. Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game._

_ Beginner's Boost (Passive) (Temporary): Lv. Max. This is a temporary skill that allows use to train skills known before gamer power was created. 300% bonus to training related skills._

_ Blood of the Uzumaki Clan (Passive): Lv. Max. Being one of the last of the fabled Uzumaki clan this user has access to their gifts. The Gamer only has one of the gifts unlocked at this time._

_-Massive Chakra Pools: User has access to massive chakra in comparison to the average shinobi. This gift comes with a price as user receives a -75% to chakra control. This can be mediated with other skills. _

_ Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox (Passive) Lv. ?: Information locked at this time. See guide for more info._

_ Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu (Active): Lv. Max. Jutsu that allows user to create multiple shadow clones of himself for combat. MP cost is directly related to amount of clones summoned or power placed into each clone. Each clone is capable of independent attack within limit of MP given to clone. Clones are destroyed in one hit (related skill can strengthen clones durability) and upon destruction remaining MP and clones memories are returned to Gamer. This Jutsu is useful for various situations such as training. Warning memories of multiple clones can overwhelming for user. Pure physical training is useless since physical changes are not carrier to user._

_ Malnourished Flaw (Passive) (Permanent): The Gamer has had a consistently poor diet resulting in in a 5% decrease in all stats. Flaw can be removed with change in diet. _

_Socially Inept Flaw (Passive)(Permanent): The Gamer has developed poor social skills resulting in additional 5% loss to reputation. A general 20% loss in social interactions. This flaw can be removed with increased social interaction and experience._

_Unkempt Flaw (Passive)(Permanent): The Gamer has a poor living environment and grooming habits resulting in a 5% loss to reputation and a 20% loss in social interactions. A additional 10% when dealing with interested female. This flaw can removed with improvement of lifestyle._

_ Outcast Flaw (Passive) (Permanent): Due to the Gamer being the Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tails he his hated and feared by many in the village. This results in a -50% reputation check with villagers who knows the secret. Only -25% with villagers who do not know secret. No effect outside of village. This flaw can be removed but method is unknown at this time. _

Naruto's head was reeling. The first few skills sounded awesomebut after reading the flaws he was pretty depressed. He didn't realize he had such bad habits. How could he not? There was no one who told him differently. His heart was heavy as he continued the tutorial.

_Please note the skill Beginner's Boost. Most Gamer's have skills already learned throughout their life. This given skill allows them to add and train those talents to the skill menu. Once trained the Beginner's Boost skill will be removed. It is recommended to grind out those skills first before major questing begins. _

_ Please swipe or say Guide in order to bring up the guide screen. _After complying the guide screen came up. 

_ This screen has needed information for the Gamer. On here you will find Character Profiles for people you meet. Monster Profiles for creature info. Location Profiles for locations. Quest Log to see active, previous or pending quests. This information is dynamic and changes as more is learned about the world and people around you. Some information may gives clues to ongoing quest or unlock quests._

_ This completes the tutorial. Enjoy your adventuring Gamer! _

_ Quest completed: Complete Tutorial._

The chime sounded and Naruto saw he had a little exp added and got some more ryō. He closed the screens and lay down on his bed. Truth be told he always thought he was more awesome than this. This power seemed to rate him fairly well if he was honest but he had a lot of weaknesses to work on. But as he thought about it he was glad. This might show him his problems but now he knew what to work on. Also this power would allow him to get stronger much faster. He began to fall asleep with a smile on his face. Tomorrow he would start working on becoming the best ninja he could be and in two weeks when the graduation ceremony was performed he would show his class he deserved to be there.

Believe it.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto**_

_**Author Comments: Okay third chapter. A little character development. Next chapter will most likely get him through graduation and meeting his team. Hope everyone is liking this. **_

_**Review Replies: **_

_** : I had my reasons to keep it MP. If I decided to give him abilities beyond normal jutsu then I have a ready excuse after all. As for the abilities this is based in part on The Gamer manga. Those are right out of it. Naruto was never really dumb just no one gave him the time of day. But even if that was the case he can level his stats...if he's smart enough =)**_

_**rabid-fan11322: Thank You for reviewing. I appreciate everyone who follows or favorites my story but something about a review has more impact and helps me to write. **_

**Chapter 3**

Naruto woke up to the start of a new day. A chime alerted him to a new screen.

_You have slept in your bed. HP & MP are fully restored. _

"Okay well that's helpful I guess." he said pulling himself out of bed. While he still felt tired he had to admit he didn't feel wasted as he normally did first thing in the morning. It was early too. The sun was raising and dawn was filling the sky. He sat on the edge of his bed and looked around his room. In light of the description of his skills and flaws he found he was not as proud of his little apartment or himself as he had thought. Rather than wallow in depression however he decided he was going to work on fixing those issues. He had goals closer than his vague dream of becoming Hokage.

"Guess we'll start with the easiest one first. Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he said. Three Shadow Clones appeared looking at him with apprehension, after all they had his memories up to the moment of their creation.

"What up boss?" the first clone asked. Naruto noted next to the character name on his clones there was a number listed in order of (1), (2) and (3). One the mini-map their numbers appeared as well. He could use that to help track of them.

"We gotta clean this place up, do our laundry and see about better food."

"What are you going to be doing while we do all the work?" Three complained. Naruto sighed. Did he sound this whiny to others? This would have to be part of the things he worked on if he wanted to remove all his Flaws.

While you guys handle the house chores I will take our armor to the Yukari Shop and see if they can alter the new armor to fit us properly. On the way back I'll try and figure out what will count as a proper diet."

"Nothing is better than Ramen." Two said Sagely. The other two clones nodded in agreement.

"You know we have a Flaw because of that." responded Naruto.

"Stupid power doesn't like our clothes, doesn't like our food, maybe it just doesn't like us." complained One.

Naruto shook his head. "You don't think that any more than I do."

"No, I guess not but this sucks." Naruto nodded in agreement. He got out a pack and pulled his new armor out of his inventory. He couldn't just pull it out of thin air after all. He would have to work on that.

"Cya later guys." he said as he left. Two of the clones waved back except for the third who was glaring as he started to pull the laundry from out from under the bed. Stink lines radiated from them. Naruto quickly closed the door.

The day was looking beautiful. Enough so that he was able to ignore most of the hateful stares from the villagers. As he walked he thought about the fact he was a host for a Demon. What did that mean anyway? The tutorial had said there might be more information in the Guide but he had not gone through all the screens in it last night. He was worried that he might find more bad news. He was determined to go through it later today.

He had no idea where he was going. He had never been to the Yukari Shop before. Trying to look casual he accessed his Quest Log and selected the mission. There was nothing about where the shop was but when he exited the screen he saw a small arrow showing on the map. He guessed this was showing him where to go. He followed the arrow as best he could since he was stuck on the ground. In a few minutes he had made his way to the Yukari Shop.

He walked inside the shop and had to blink his eyes. It was dark compared to the bright outside and it took some moments for his eyes to adjust. The inside was cluttered with weapons and armor of all types littered the shop. There was a dark haired girl at the counter who was reading through a magazine. She had not noticed him and in truth he was nervous because most store owners either wouldn't serve him or would charge him outrageous prices. For now Naruto walked around the room looking at all the gear available to him. He wished he could place it in his inventory and see it's stats. He could try and figure what was the best if he knew. He spent several minutes looking at the differences in the gear. He was surprised when a chime sounded.

_Congratulations through a special action you have gained a new skill._

_ Observe (Active): Lv. 1. MP cost: 5 This skill allows the user to gather information about a target. Higher level items or NPC's may require higher levels in Observe to view. Higher levels also allow more information to be gained. _

He had gained his first new skill. Just by paying close attention to the gear. Whispering under his breath he said "observe!" and found he was able to view the base stats of most of the gear. Since he was only level two many of the pieces where beyond his level. He paused. He had been using the skill on items but it could work on people too. Naruto decided to to use it on the girl. When he turned to target her he found she was staring right at him.

"If you don't know what you're doing then you could just ask me." she said. Naruto rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

"Uhh hi." he said lamely.

"I remember you," she said, "You're that goof from the Academy a year behind me right? Wasn't your name Naruto?"

"Yes it was, I mean yes it is." He glanced at her name floating above her head. "I was wondering if I could get some alterations to some armor I just got. Tenten right?"

The girl smiled and nodded in response. She didn't seem to have any malice in her he thought to himself. She wore a light pink shirt and green pants. He hair was brown and her eyes were a steel gray in color. Her forehead protector was showing proudly right on top of her head and her hair was set in two eastern style buns. Naruto noticed her muscles were well developed and tried not to stare at any places he shouldn't.

"Why don't you let me see it?" she asked.

"What?"

"The armor?"

"Oh, right." he pulled it out of his pack. He had brought the complete set not knowing if the gloves and sandal would be relevant having never done this before. Tenten whistled as she picked up the clothes.

"This is pretty good for a kid." Naruto winced as he was sure she couldn't be much more than a year older than him. "How did you get something like this?"

"It was a gift for graduating." he said coming up with the lie quickly. She looked at him as if appraising his skills right there.

"You graduated from the Academy huh? I wish someone had given me something this nice when I graduated. It looks pretty good right now what did you need done too it?"

"Well the shirt and pants don't quite fit me right."

"Really someone goes to all the trouble of buying such good starter gear and they don't even measure you to make sure it fits right?"

Naruto just shrugged in response.

"Well I'll need to check with Yukari Sensei because of the material but there's not much he can't do. Do you want any modifications?"

"Modifications?"

"Added padding, new designs or symbols. That sort of thing."

"Well there is one thing..."

"What is it?"

"Could it have Orange?" For the first time Tenten looked at him, or more accurately at his jumpsuit and grimaced.

"Naruto I can see you have a certain style but..."

"It doesn't have to look like this!" he interjected. "I have a ton of these suits at home. I just love the color. You can work in whatever design you want as long as you think it looks good."

"A ton," she said as if the thought tasted bad, "Well I'm sure we can do something with this in orange but let me talk to my Sensei." she turned and walked into a back room. He was just hearing some mumbling at first but the voices started to raise as if they were getting into a argument.

"I'm not going to do it." a gruff older male voice commented.

"It's for a customer!"

"I have better things to do than alterations, have him take it to a tailor."

"It's shinobi battle-gear made from chakra thread. A tailor would just screw it up."

"I have a ton of projects to get done."

"He's a friend from the Academy. He just graduated!" Naruto appreciated being called a friend even if it wasn't true.

"Then you do it. You more than have the skills for something this simple."

Naruto could not hear the mumbled response. Apparently neither could the man.

"I said I don't sew." Tenten said grumpily.

"Of course you do! I've seen you do it myself."

"I mean I refuse too. People would think I'm a girl."

"You still going on about that? You are a girl."

"That's not what I mean. I'm not one of those pretty girl kunoichi who is onto the pressing flowers and trying to impress boys!"

"I sew all the time."

"You're not a girl."

"So you see my point then."

"Argh!" she screamed in frustration. "Are you going to help me or not."

"Did you finish the armor repairs I gave you to do?"

"Umm I'm still working on them?"

"Then you can work on this too. If he's your friend you can handle the shame."

"Fine!" Tenten stated. Naruto quickly moved away from the doorway and tried to look like he knew nothing. A chime sounded.

_New Skill Acquired!:_

_ Snoop (Passive): Lv. 1. This skill gives you a 5% bonus to overhear whispered conversations. Keep on butting into other people's business to increase levels!_

"Not the kind of skills I was hoping to get." Naruto whispered to himself. Tenten came out a moment later.

"Okay Naruto it might take some time to get it done but I'm sure I can get Sensei to do it. When do you need it?"

"Graduation was held off for two weeks so I won't need it until then. But I would like to pick up some ninja tools today if I can."

"Sure but the Academy or your new Sensei will normally supply you some good starter equipment."

"I know but I wanted to spend most of my time training. My skills could be a lot better."

"Good for you. Any idea what kind of gear you want?"

Naruto had already spent some time looking at the equipment and with his observe he saw a section that had been crafted by Tenten. It was a higher quality and had better stats than the basic gear you normally get for free from school and it was still affordable. He pointed at it.

"This stuff looks good." he said.

"Really." he turned hearing excitement in her voice. When he saw her face he saw her looking at him with gratitude and excitement. "You think they're good?"

"Yes?"

"Awesome." she shouted. "I can get you a complete starter set right now!" Tenten moved around gathering a rather generous starter kit with plenty of kunai, shuriken, ninja wire, smoke bombs and various other things ninja need. Tenten seemed to be humming happily as she gathered the stuff. She got out a pad and was busily writing information down.

"Okay Naruto-kun," he was kun now, "this is a estimate. I won't know if this is the final total until Sensei gets the work on your armor done." she handed him the bill. Naruto looked at the total and blanched. This was way more than he was expecting. The starter set was fine but the armor! A-rank pay shouldn't be gone in a day. Tenten noticed the look on his face.

"Something wrong?"

"I guess I didn't expect it to be so much."

"Chakra thread is expensive Naruto-kun. Alterations would not be as much but changing the design will require new material to be woven in."

Naruto tried not to look downcast. He finally found a shop that wouldn't screw him and he still couldn't afford what he wanted.

"I guess I will just have to go for the alterations then." Naruto said trying to keep the sadness out of his voice. Tenten looked at his face and sighed.

"I guess if I do it for you myself I could do it for you at cost since you're buying the weapons."

"Really?"

"I have two conditions Naruto-kun. These are not optional. First my jōnin Sensei has been out on a mission and my teammates are busy so I have had no one to train with. I want to train with you for the next couple of weeks. I'm getting rusty training by myself.

Naruto paused for a moment. He wanted to be by himself to work with his new power more but he should be fine. Also, Tenten was a genin with almost a year of experience. He would learn more from her than trying to work through training alone.

"Okay I would like that."

"Good," she nodded as if that was a foregone conclusion, "Now the second part is more important. I will do this for you but you will not tell a single person I actually sewed anything for you," she cracked her knuckles and her face took on a demonic hue, "Are we clear?"

Naruto gulped in fear. "No problem Tenten." Immediately her face went back to a angelic smile. "Okay then I will bring you gear to training area 23 tomorrow and we will start training okay? We will get you in shape for graduation!"

_Quest Complete! Reward 300 XP! _

_ New Quest: Time for a Training Montage! _

Naruto left the shop not sure exactly what had happened.

**1**

Naruto made it home a little after the sun had gone down. He had gone shopping for food and for maybe the first time he could remember his kitchen was full of a wide variety of edibles. He had asked a shopkeeper to help him find healthy food. Luckily he was not kicked out but he was sure they had almost doubled the price. Right now his budget could take it. But he had run into a more serious problem.

He had no idea how to cook any of it.

It was not that he had not eaten non ramen related food before but when he did usually it was bought for him by someone like Jiji or Iruka. The Old Man insisted on it every so often and it had always annoyed him but now he figured he was right. It was one of his flaws after all. At least the clones had done a good job cleaning the apartment. It was spotless from top to bottom. He was a little disappointed he had not lost the Unkempt Flaw yet but he figured he would keep working on it. One bonus he supposed was when the clones dispelled and their memories and chakra flooded back into him he had gotten a new skill.

_Household Chores (Passive): Lv.1. 5% boost to speed when doing your daily chores. Additional bonuses and increased speed available upon leveling. Active Skill: Spend 10 MP for a 30% bonus against stains._

Somehow he was hoping the skills he got would be more...awesome but at least it showed his clones could help him get new tricks. 

There was knock on the door. Naruto was surprised as no one really ever visited him. Not counting times the Hokage sent Anbu to bring him in after a prank. He had not done any pranks recently that would get the Old Man on him. None that he could prove at least. Naruto walked to the door and cracked it open. The light streamed out onto a young girls face who looked a little embarrassed.

"Tenten?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry for coming by late Naruto-kun but there is a issue with your order so I looked up your address."

Naruto sighed. "Did your Sensei change his mind about selling to me?" It wouldn't be the first time after all.

Tenten scowled. "What? No, what would it matter if he did? I told you I would do it for you after all."

"Then what is wrong?" Naruto asked perplexed.

"Can I come in first?"

"Oh sure, sorry about that." he said while opening the door all the way and moving aside. She walked in and looked around his small apartment. He was sure he saw a small look of surprise on her face, she probably thought it was going to be mess, normally Naruto wouldn't have cared what anyone thought but now he was strangely glad that he had cleaned the place. The young woman did grimace when she saw the closest full of jumpsuits.

"Naruto-kun don't take this wrong way but is that all you have to wear?"

"Outside of some t-shirts pretty much." he said sheepishly and a bit embarrassed.

"Your guardian didn't at least try and buy you anything else?"

"What guardian?"

"I know you were a orphan but I never saw you at the Orphanage. You had to be living in a foster home or something right?"

"Umm no."

"That's silly who looked after you?"

"I did live in the Orphanage until I was about six but they insisted I could watch after myself. The Hokage sent me up with a allowance and this apartment."

"Wait, why didn't someone take you in?"

This was getting uncomfortable but for some reason he continued. "No one wanted me I guess." he said not really meeting her eyes. After all she had been pretty nice to him so far he was afraid if she found out how no one liked him she would leave but he didn't want to lie to her. He heard a small sniffle. When he looked up he saw her eyes seemed bigger than normal and tears were rolling down them.

"That's just stupid." she said holding her fist up in defiance. Her voice sounded more angry than anything else. "Is that why you getting this new outfit? You shouldn't change yourself for others Naruto-kun. Except for the jumpsuit. I'm sure you're a great person who should just believe in yourself! Except for the jumpsuit. Don't let stupid people get you down. Except for that jumpsuit."

"I do believe in myself."

"What?"

"I do believe in myself, I'm going to be the Hokage some day and I will show everybody that I will force everyone to acknowledge me. It's my biggest dream."

"Oh...well that's good then." she said her speech feeling a bit deflated.

"But that is why I'm getting the new armor. It was recently pointed out to me that I am not trying nearly as hard as I should be if I want to be a great shinobi. So that's the reason I'm getting great gear and going to spend the extra time training. I even got all sorts of healthy food to eat better." he said gesturing toward the kitchen. "Not that I ever actually cooked before, heh. I guess I should have bought a cookbook or something."

Tenten actually giggled, a little.

"Hey didn't you say something was wrong with my order?" he asked.

"Right!" she said hitting herself in the head. "I totally forgot. I need to take your measurements! I never actually do this kind of thing so I skipped it at the shop." As he was talking she pulled out some measuring tape and a notebook.

"If you hate sewing so much why do you know how to do it?"

"Kunoichi have to learn it in the Academy. Just as useless as flower arranging if you ask me."

"If you really don't want to do it..."

"I already said I would didn't I? Just get over here." Tenten ordered more than asked as she took his measurements. Or tried too. After a few minutes she growled in frustration.

"This stupid jumpsuit is too bulky! Your gonna have to take it off." she ordered. Naruto looked at her in confusion and then shrugged and started to unzip the outfit. A fist came down on his head.

"Not here Naruto!" she said making a X with her arms. "Go change in your room!"

"You could have just said so." Naruto grumbled rubbing his head. But still he went into room and in few moments came out wearing shorts and his t-shirt. He suddenly felt far more uncomfortable as she used the tape. He didn't feel the urge to ask her to stop. When she was taking his inseam she looked up at him.

"Don't get any ideas Naruto-kun."

"About what?" he asked honestly.

"Nothing." she said with a slight blush on her face. After a few more moments she went over her notes and then closed the book.

"Okay that's all I need." she said. "I'm going to go back to the shop and get this started. I will meet you tomorrow for training. Does that sound good?"

Naruto didn't want her to go. Truth be told this may be the first time he had a friend around his own age and the thought of being in his apartment by himself suddenly felt very lonely. So he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Would you like to have dinner first?"

Tenten gave him a quizzical look.

"It just I have all this food..."

"I thought you couldn't cook?" she asked.

Naruto felt deflated. "you're right it was a stupid idea."

"I haven't eaten yet. And I guess I could cook you dinner. Someone should show you how after all." she said matter of factly.

"You will? Cool!"

"But I'm not cooking it just because I'm a girl!" she said with a scary look on her face.

"Right." he said nodding in agreement not really seeing her point. But a smile appeared on her face. Together they made dinner and Naruto could not remember the last time he had this much fun.

**2**

After Tenten left Naruto looked at her profile. He had managed to use Observe and get her stats. She was really strong. She was a level 10 which made her on average twice as strong as a Academy graduate. Her skills were focused around bukijutsu, kenjutsu and taijutsu and many of them added pluses to her abilities. Kind of like the skills he had gotten so far only, you know, _useful_. He had gotten the Cook Skill while making dinner. Oh Joy. He sat up. She had also had several skills that were listed as Academy Skills. Shouldn't he have some of those?

Naruto walked over to his closet and pulled out his Academy Scrolls. He never read these nearly as much as he should have. Maybe that's why he didn't have them now in his skill list. He picked up his taijutsu scroll. A chime sounded.

_Skill Scroll located: Academy Style: Taijutsu. Would you like to learn this?_

"Hell Yes!" he shouted selecting it.The scroll vanished. In his skill list the taijutsu ability was now listed at level one. Naruto could not say he felt different but he was excited when he saw a little icon that meant the Beginner's Boost skill was in effect. He picked up his other four scrolls. One for bukijutsu, ninjutsu, survival and finally for general shinobi knowledge. He learned each one right after another and all of then had the boost. A chime sounded.

_Congratulations! You have completed the Konoha Academy set of skills. The combined set gives you a 5% bonus against any other graduate of Konoha Academy. When all skills are maxed this bonus increases to 10%._

These were the first real skills he had gotten! Tenten had the same ones and they were maxed out. He wondered how quickly he could level them? He had the boost and he had the Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu. Naruto was determined to max out the skills in time for graduation. He would not just catch up with his classmates he would surpass them!It took him another hour to finally fall asleep.

As he did he also was thinking on how he might impress Tenten.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto**_

_**Author Comments: I hope you guys like this chapter. Will be leading into Naruto's training and hopefully have that wrapped up in chapter 5. Maybe even have him meet his team then as well.**_

_**Review Replies:**_

_**Catcrazzed: Your welcome?**_

_** : Well secretly my Naruto is actually a cross dresser who...kidding. Thanks for letting me know! I fixed it.**_

_**Tsukiyo69: Thank you too and I'm glad you like the story.**_

_**Reaper505: Thanks! I hope you continue to enjoy.**_

_**Silver Heart11DOOM: Done,**_

_**10000 Fists (x2): Thanks for your reviews. I don't have any plans for multiple bloodlines. His inherited Uzumaki traits and the Gamer power are more than enough in that regard. You'll keep reading too see how it will be unlocked. As for a specific focus as you figured I am mainly focusing on The Gamer however I am not locking myself into any game mechanic. You may also notice that I'm not giving actual numbers. That because that is a lot of extra work to keep everything straight. I'm more playing that part by ear. Keeping it flexible is easier for the story. I hope you enjoy it =)**_

_**jh831: I address that in this chapter. I hope you like the story. **_

**Chapter 4**

A knock on his door woke him. Early. A chime sounded.

_You have slept in your bed. HP & MP are fully restored._

"You're going to do that every time aren't you?" Naruto mumbled to his power. He dragged himself out of bed. His might be full health and technically he did feel rested but the rest of him that wasn't juiced up from a power from another world still was complaining the sun wasn't up. The door annoyed him again. It he didn't answer soon the neighbors would complain.

"I'm coming." he mumbled. He opened the door to see Tenten standing there with a basket full of stuff.

"Good morning Naruto-kun." she said. Naruto's first thought was that it was way too early to be that chipper. His second thought was that he was just in his boxers. He quickly closed the door part way.

"Uh, what are you doing here?" he asked. Tenten pressed out her lower lip and her eyes looked like they were going to tear up.

"You don't mean you're unhappy to see me do you Naruto-kun?"

"No! I just thought we were not meeting until this afternoon?" Naruto wanting her to think she wasn't welcome. The change in her face was immediate as a smile blossomed.

"Well I can come in right?"

"Just let me get changed."

"Shorts are shorts." she said pushing her way in. She placed her stuff on the counter in his small kitchen, Naruto took the moment to find a shirt.

"I'm glad you're here Tenten but..."

"I got up early to catch up on repair work at the shop but then I realized something."

"What?"

She turned toward him holding a spatula in one hand. "I only taught you to make one meal and you were supposed to start eating healthy as part of your dream of becoming Hokage right?"

"Sorta, I guess."

"Well since I'm helping you train it would be irresponsible of me to only show you how to cook one meal. It's my duty to help you with meals until you can cook for yourself." She turned and began arranging things in his kitchen to her liking. Naruto stood there perplexed for a moment and went to join her. One thought kept stuck in his head.

_I thought she hated to cook?_

**1**

Tenten arrived back in the Yukari shop a couple of hours later. She had told Naruto that she would meet up with him this afternoon where they would have lunch and then start their training together. She was looking forward to having someone to spar with.

"You get the repair work done?" the voice of her Sensei Yukari came from the back room. He was her mentor in weapon forging. Once she had decided to become a tool user shinobi Guy had introduced her to him. He was the best smith in the Leaf, maybe in the whole land of fire. Guy felt the best way to know a tool was to know it from the ground up. Guy arranged for her to become a apprentice to Yukari, at least part-time. She wouldn't be the first ninja with a second job. Personally she felt he did it because he wasn't completely sure how to train her. Guy Sensei was awesome when it came to taijutsu so could really help Lee and Neji and he had improved her taijutsu skills incredibly, she was probably the strongest kunoichi in her class but he only had a basic knowledge of bukijutsu.

Whatever his motivation Guy's plan had worked. Yukari was a retired ninja who had been a jōnin tool user himself in his day and now applied his skills to his creations. Besides learning how to make her own gear he had given her countless tips on training.

"I got some of it done last night. I will finish the rest before I go to train." she responded.

"You go see that boy you like?"

"I don't like him!"

"You don't?"

"Not like that!"

"So why did you go to his place?"

"To cook him breakfast."

"Before dawn?"

"I have work to do!"

"He's too young don't you think?"

"He's only a year younger than me!"

"And he bought the tools you made."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Has anyone else bought your stuff yet?"

"No."

"If they do will you make them breakfast?"

"No!"

"Well...it's a good thing you don't like him then."

Tenten yelled in frustration and stomped off to get her chores done. A quiet voice came from the backroom.

"Sometimes I hate you Guy."

**2**

Naruto spent the time waiting to meet with Tenten trying to learn more about his power . He didn't really know for sure what he wanted to do. First thing he did was go to the library. He had to sneak in since most of the librarians would kick him out even if he was being perfectly quiet. By sneaking in he unlocked two new skills.

_Stealth (Passive): Lv. 1. This skills grants the Gamer the ability to hide himself from his enemies. This skill is directly countered by skills like perception or tracking. Increase levels to avoid being seen. Increased levels also grant new capabilities._

_ Perception (Passive): Lv. 1. This skill grants the Gamer the ability to notice details about the world around him Unlike Observer which focuses on something specific. Used to counter stealth skill in opponents. Increase level to counter higher levels of stealth and grant new capabilities._

Both skills were things he already knew at least in part because he had the beginner's boost on them. That would come in handy later. As Naruto wandered the library he was looking for scrolls to copy and see if he could learn. He was wandering into some problems though. It seemed almost everything he wanted to learn had some sort of restriction on him learning. Either the skill required a certain stat to be much higher than he had now or required a elemental release, whatever that was, he felt like he was wasting time. Even low rank jutsu had some restrictions because of his poor mana control! Another problem was using his power to learn Jutsu. Most shinobi could learn a jutsu by checking out a scroll and using it until they had learned the jutsu or for a small fee many jutsu could be copied into a separate scroll. That would be Naruto's preferred method since his power would allow him to learn it instantly and then he could level it up. But if he tried that on the scrolls in the library they would disappear and the librarians would never sell him a copy. He thought about a transformation but they were all higher ranking shinobi. They knew how to spot any that he could make. It was frustrating. But he was starting to learn to think things through. He knew he could level his stats. They grew some just by leveling and he also could award points into any stat he chose. He also needed to put some work into his shinobi studies. He wouldn't be able to do that with Tenten.

He thought for a moment and summoned, as quietly as he could, three shadow clones. He brought them together in a huddle.

"Okay guys I need each of you to tackle one subject. One you try to catch us up on studies. We need to level it out to get the Academy set bonus. Two you research into jutsu requirements, elemental release and chakra control. Three I want you try and find out anything you can about the being a Jinchuuriki or the Uzumaki clan." So far the Guide actually did list both topics but had all the information locked at this time. He was hoping if he did some research he could unlock more info or clues.

"We have to study while you get to hang out with Tenten?" One complained. Two and Three nodded in agreement.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know it's kinda like we always thought hanging out with Sakura would be."

"Yeah but we like Sakura." Naruto countered. One shrugged as if Naruto was making a point.

"I don't like Tenten."

"Why not?" asked Two.

"First I already like Sakura and Tenten is like, I don't know, a older sister or something."

"A older sister you thought about kissing last night." said Three.

"It's really pointless to argue with yourself." said One.

"Besides it's three on one." said Two.

"If you guys don't shut up I'll dispel you."

"Oh darn! Please don't stop my _oh_ so exciting existence of reading scrolls all day." said One.

"Do you even know how to kiss a girl?" asked Two.

"I've never even thought about it!"

"Except last night." One reminded him

Naruto held in his scream of frustration and sneaked out before his clones caught the librarians attention. He could hear himself snickering as he left.

**3**

Naruto had spent the rest of his day before meeting with Tenten using observe on several of his classmates to see how he stacked against them. It was mixed but he did learn a lot. Most of the soon to be genin were around level 5 and if he managed to level out his Academy skills he would match them. It he counted his Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu he would be better than most of his class. But not all. Most of the ones who were stronger than him were from clan families. His observe skill showed him the reason why. Besides having the base skills most students had they all also had a completely different set of clan related skills. Those skills increased their overall abilities well beyond their peers. Also their average level was around level 8 with the strongest being Sasuke at level 9. Seeing his skills made it no surprise why he had kicked his ass so many times.

Naruto smiled. He knew what was wrong now and that time would see just how good he could be.

"What are you smiling about Naruto-kun?" said a voice from behind him."

"Ah!" he yelled jumping in the air. He landed holding his hand to his chest. Tenten was there grinning. So much for his perception skill. Tenten had a boxed lunch and gestured for him to sit down. The two new friends sat next to a large tree and Naruto began to help her unpack. He paused when he saw what was in the box. Two covered bowls of ramen. Homemade Ramen. Naruto looked up at her and there were tears in his eyes.

"You are the best friend ever!" he said sincerely. Tenten blushed and waived it off as if it was nothing. "Well I know you said ramen was your favorite food and didn't want you to think you had to stop having it. As long as you eat a balanced diet you can still have some. Besides this is a much healthier recipe than you'll find at most ramen shops...and you're not listening are you?"

Naruto was staring at the bowl of food hungrily but obviously waiting for her to finish. He looked up at her. "What was that Tenten?"

She shook her head and smiled. "Nothing just eat up. I hope you enjoy it."

He made a quick bow. "Thanks for the food!" She was amazed at the speed at which he dug into it. She ate her own bowl much more slowly. She had never made food for anyone before, especially not a boy, he obviously loved it. Seeing him enjoy the dish was...nice. She was about halfway done when he finished his bowl. He looked at the bottom with a deep sadness. She sighed and handed him the rest of hers.

"I can't take yours."

"I'm full anyways."

"Are you sure?"

"I said so didn't I?"

"Thanks!" he said and dug into the bowl with the same gusto. It was few minutes later and he was down and both of them sat back against the tree.

"So Naruto-kun what kind of training do you want to focus on before you join your team?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well we only have two weeks. It best if we either pick your best skill and try to make it better or focus on one of your weaknesses and see if we can make it stronger."

"Huh, honestly I need to work on everything. I have been screwing around for awhile and all my skills could be better. I was going to try and use the time to at least catch up to the rest of my class."

Tenten tried to word this carefully. She didn't want to break Naruto's new found dedication. "Naruto-kun I'll help you as best as I can but I just don't see how we can make that much progress if all your skills are that far behind. I mean you can still improve but you may have to be more patient."

She looked over at him to make sure he did not look too disappointed. On the contrary she saw he had a rather mischievous grin on his face. He got up and put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in eyes.

"Can you keep a secret?" he asked.

"What kind of secret?"

"Nope. No hints. I want to see your surprise." His face was only a few inches from hers and his smile was infectious. So she just nodded.

"Okay I promise on my dream to become to as great a kunoichi as Lady Tsunade."

He let her go and stood back. She ignored a slight feeling of disappointment. "Now that's a promise I can get behind." he said. He put his hands together in a handsign.

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he shouted and three clones appeared behind him. She was impressed but didn't quite see the big deal.

"Go ahead." he said.

"What?"

"Touch one of them."

"Why?"

He sighed. "Just do it please."

"Fine." she got up. The three clones began to chatter.

"You can touch me Tenten!" said Five.

"That's rude." said Four. Six just stood silently. Five made a catcall and Four grabbed him in a headlock. Tenten raised a eyebrow at Naruto.

"Sorry, they get that way sometimes." apologized Naruto. She walked forward and while Four and Five were still fighting Six just went up and held out his hand. She took it expecting the illusion to dispel. Instead the clone felt solid and warm to the touch.

"Hi." said Six.

"Hi." she replied lamely. She turn to Naruto. "Are you saying their all solid clones?"

"Yup." he replied proudly.

"That amazing Naruto-kun! Most genin don't have enough chakra to do one solid clone let alone three!" He smiled at that and the grin was still mischievous.

"How did you make three at a time?"

"You remember the incident with the Scroll a couple of days ago?" She nodded. "I was kinda the one that took it." Her mouth dropped in shock. "I was tricked by someone." He quickly clarified. "I even managed to stop them when I found out. But while I had the Scroll I learned the Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu which lets you summon multiple clones at once."

"But how to you manage to summon so many?"

"About that..." he said and once again performed his favorite Jutsu. A nice chunk of his MP dropped. Behind a cloud of smoke faded and about 50 clones were now standing around all grinning.

"Mind blown." Tenten whispered her jaw dropped.

"It turns out I naturally have stupidly large amounts of chakra." Naruto commented. "It was one of the reasons I was doing so poorly in the academy. I just have issues controlling it all. This jutsu is perfect for me because I can pour the chakra into it, I don't have to worry about control as much.

"You can make a army on command...that's awesome."

"Well they do dispel in one good solid hit but yeah it's cool. But you don't get the best part yet."

"What?"

"I keep the memories of every clone."

"So what does that...oh."

"Get it now?"

"If each of these clones is helping you train you could puts months of work into the next two weeks. You actually can catch up to the rest of your class."

"And surpass them if I work hard enough. So you still want to help me?"

She didn't answer at first. She walked up to Five who was being arm locked by Four. Then she took out a kunai and stabbed him in the chest. He looked shocked as he vanished in a puff of smoke.

"What was with that?" Naruto asked feeling the shock of his clone. She turned and checked on him.

"That didn't hurt you did it?" she asked looking for any wounds.

"Wait you weren't sure? It could have killed me!"

"I didn't aim for anything vital. Are you hurt?"

"No but I felt it enough."

"Pain is part of training Naruto-kun. You better brace yourself for it." she looked satisfied with her Hitai-ate and wrapped it around his arm. The she turned and began to walk toward the crowd of clones.

"Tenten what are you doing?" he called out.

"Just going to see how tough you are, you know for training." she said cracking her knuckles.

"And the protector?"

"Need to know who not to stab."

The screams began a few moments later.

**4**

Naruto was lying in the grass utterly exhausted. He knew his body would recover physically quickly enough but he was afraid he was in shock. He turned his head and saw Tenten laying next to him tired but not breathing nearly as hard. She had huge grin on her face. She wore almost the same expression as she had waded through him. Well his clones. Mizuki was a wimp in comparison to her despite the difference in levels. She had bounced around the training field every moment throwing kunai that almost always found their mark. After the initial surprise that she would take about fifty of him head on he had tried to direct his troops to get her but they were a unfocused mob compared to her. She had appeared wherever they were weakest and launched kunai, shuriken and loads of other weapons into his counterparts. He had summoned more when they ran low. Eventually she seemed to get bored of slaughtering him from a distance and ran into the horde. He had actually been distracted by her movements. She was so...fluid. Each time she landed a punch or a kick she turned it into another attack almost like a dance. She had actually laughed with delight. Naruto now had a uncomfortable amount of memories of dying in very imaginative ways from a fourteen year old girl. His pride was a bit hurt. Despite that it had actually been fun. She had taken him completely seriously. No one had ever done that before as a fellow ninja.

Tenten glanced at him watching her and turned on her side, head propped up on her elbow, some of her hair was out of place. Naruto tried not to be distracted.

"You seemed to enjoy that a lot." he commented. She blushed a bit and grinned. "Sorry but you don't know how good a partner you are." For some reason she paused and blushed some more. "I mean sparring partner."

"Why?" he asked.

"Being a weapon user usually means you can only train in a few ways. You either attack targets, spar with dummy weapons or mock battle with teammates. This was the first time I could wade into real opponents who I could attack and not worry about them killing me! I actually think I perfected about two moves on you!"

"I'm glad my multiple deaths were worth it." he said sarcastically. She nodded enthusiastic in agreement missing it in her excitement. "They were. That is some of the best training I have ever had!"

"So more of the same tomorrow?"

She sighed but shook her head in a negative. "No that wouldn't really help you. I wasn't kidding I was evaluating your skills and they were lacking Naruto-kun. Your Taijutsu is below basic. You used no ninjutsu except for the Multi-Shadow Clone. And that you used poorly. We have a lot of work to do."

"So how are we going to start then?"

"Let me think on it for tonight. I have some ideas I just want to work them out in my head first."

"Your call Sensei."

"No way. You don't call me Sensei. That make me sound old."

"Sorry. I guess we should call it then?" Tenten got up first and held out her hand,. "You're forgetting something Naruto-kun."

"What?"

"It's dinner time isn't it?"

His stomach growled in response. She giggled. Both friends left the training field heading home.

**5**

Tenten got in late and sighed. She had promised to meet Naruto-kun earlier tomorrow and she was getting behind in her responsibilities at the shop. She wasn't lying though. She was looking forward to training. She would just have to lose a few hours of sleep and try to catch up.

"What are you up to with that idiot?" a voice said from behind her. She didn't spin around in fright though the voice had surprised her. She would not give him the satisfaction. As she saw the smirk on his face she could tell he knew. Those damn eyes of his.

"What are you doing here Neji?" She asked.

"I was checking on you and Lee. My clan responsibilities may be keeping me busy while Sensei is away but I wanted to check on my team."

"It's not your team Neji, it's Guy Sensei's. You haven't been made team leader."

"Not yet maybe, but it's fated that I will be. No one else is as strong as me."

"Next you'll be fated to have cereal for breakfast." she mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." she said sweetly.

"Right. So what were you doing with Naruto?"

"I bet you spied on me anyway so why are you asking?"

"It wasn't spying. It's my job to make sure the team is keeping up to certain standards."

"I think ridiculous amounts of training pretty much is Guy's standard."

"Not when it's with someone like Naruto."

"And what's wrong with Naruto?"

"He has a reputation. People look down on him. He's a loser."

"No he's not. You saw what he was doing out there!"

"You mean when you were slaughtering him? I could destroy you in seconds. What does it matter if the little orphan boy learned a new trick? A loser is a loser."

"Your an ass Neji."

"Maybe it's because he's a orphan? You feel some sort of connection? Well cut it out. You can't hang out with him."

"Why do you even care?"

"Like it or not you're on my team. Your actions reflect on me and thus the Hyūga Clan."

"Neji I could give a crap about your clan and neither would Guy Sensei."

"True but if I bring up to my uncle he could bring it before the council. You wouldn't want it to get that far would you? I would hate for you or Naruto to get punished due to your stubbornness."

Tenten held a kunai up to Neji. "Try it and you will see how long I can last against you in a fight."

Neji smirked. Tenten didn't see him move but her face was slammed into a table her arm locked beneath her back.

"I will give you some time to think about doing the right thing. Being friends with him will just end badly. I'm looking out for you. Do the right thing or you'll force my hand." ordered Neji. Tenten felt the pressure on her arm release and she turned around and he was gone. Tenten wasn't sure what she was going to do. Neji could be a ass but he didn't make idle threats.

Tenten went to bed her chores forgotten but it was still hours before she fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto or The Gamer**_

_**Author Comments: Okay Training is pretty much wrapped up in this chapter. Next chapter will have some leftovers with that then followed by graduation and meeting his team. Unless it doesn't. My brain can go to weird places I never meant too. **_

_**Review Replies:**_

_**Catcrazzed: Welcome!**_

_**Fanficreader71: Thanks! I'm enjoying writing it!**_

_**Gordon72: No promises about Neji. He was kinda evil before Naruto beat some sense into him after all. So right now he is still at that stage. I don't hate Neji but that was what he was like back then. **_

**Chapter 5**

Naruto did not know the troubles his friend was having. He was distracted reviewing the progress he had made in the day. Most of his skills had grown slowly but two had actually leveled. First there was taijutsu. Not surprising considering the amount of battling he had done. Second was his shinobi basic knowledge. The taijutsu had grown over the day but he gotten the plus to studies all at once when his clones had dispelled. He got several surprises with that. First was that his studies had leveled. But then he got several updates as well.

_New Skill(s) Acquired! _

_ Research (Passive): Lv.1. You have gained the ability to find knowledge and learn to apply it effectively. 10% bonus for finding information about desired subject. Keep leveling for additional abilities and bonuses. _

_ Politics (Passive): Lv.1. You have begun to get a basic understanding of the political world around you. 10% bonus when dealing with diplomatic issues._

_ Knowledge of Konoha Clans: You have gained specific knowledge of important clans in Konohagakure. Additional 5% bonus with diplomatic issues when clan concerns are involved. _

_ Intelligence +1: Through diligent study you have received a permanent bonus to your intelligence! _

_ Your studies have revealed new guide information! _

Naruto quickly brought up the Guide and found several new entries. Two were important to him. First was one concerning the Uzumaki Clan. He accessed that one first.

_Uzumaki Clan: The most prominent Clan of the now destroyed Village of Uzushigakure. The Uzumaki Clan were a powerful Clan well known for their Fūinjutsu and long life span. Their Clan were proud allies of Konohagakure but neither their power nor their allies were able to save them from from a surprise attack that destroyed most of the clan. Rumors state that survivors were scattered across the Elemental Nations._

_ New Quest: Discover the secrets of the Uzumaki Clan: You have learned you are heir to a once proud and powerful clan. But knowledge in them is lacking. Talk to your Team Sensei for more information!_

"But I don't have my Sensei yet!" Naruto complained. Oh well, at least he had more to go on than he did before. He had a Clan. They were destroyed and that was sad but there could be survivors! Even if there weren't he had a heritage he could learn about. He had a past beyond war orphan. A drop hit the top of his bed. He realized he had been crying. That was stupid. He's was happy. He wiped his eyes and selected the other interesting entry.

_Jinchuuriki: Means literally "The Power of Human Sacrifice". Jinchuuriki are humans who are selected to host one of the Nine Tailed Beasts. This is done to prevent their power from endangering human lives and as weapons for the shinobi world. Typically feared by their own people the Jinchuuriki lead lonely lives but most hold positions of respect in their respective villages. Jinchuuriki must learn to harness and control the power of their tailed beast. Some fail to do so and their beasts escapes. The current Jinchuuriki of Konohagakure is Naruto Uzumaki host to the most powerful of the beasts the Nine Tailed Fox. _

_ New Quest: Road to Jinchuuriki: You have learned a little of your hidden power of the Nine Tail Fox but you have to learn much more. Talk to the Hokage for more information. _

Hmm talk to the Old Man huh? Well at least he could do so if he wanted to but Naruto didn't know if he did yet. Maybe after he was done with training and graduation. Being honest with himself he knew this quest scared him. What if he found out he was a monster after all?

With mixed emotions the young ninja went to sleep with thoughts of future challenges and worries.

**1**

Naruto woke up the next day without any surprise visits from Tenten and tried not to be disappointed. She was helping him far more than he deserved after all. So he prepared his own breakfast (he resisted the sweet siren call of Ramen) and summoned some clones to do his daily chores.

Once again he walked toward the library. While he couldn't take scrolls from there he could still learn. He sneaked in and left another 3 clones to do further research. One was to continue general studies. Two was to learn more about elemental release and check on the Fūinjutsu thing his family was known for and Three was assigned to do more research into the Clans of Konoha. Naruto figured since he was a member of a Clan he should learn more about the others.

That chore done Naruto left the library and realized that he did not know what do do with his day. He had a few hours until he would meet with Tenten. He could head over to her shop now but he did not want to become a bother. He was itching to tell her about his Clan but it could wait. It was then he noticed something new on his mini-map. A gold question mark was on the edge of the map. He walked in it's direction and it stayed steady. He started to move faster towards the mark and it began to get closer. Finally he was at the location.

Ichiraku Ramen. It was like sending a addict to a opium den. Ayame saw him and waived him over. She had the same question mark above her head. Well its not like he was going for the Ramen right? And Ayame and her Dad were one of the few people who liked him. He headed over.

"Naruto! I haven't seen you in days!" Ayame exclaimed.

"Yeah sorry I haven't been by but since I graduated I've been training."

"I thought graduation was postponed?"

"It was but I have a lot of work to do if I'm going to be Hokage one day."

Ayame smiled. She and her father were one of the few people who didn't belittle his dream when he talked about it.

"Well training is all well and good but you shouldn't spend so much time by yourself. Come by and keep us company. Me and Dad miss you, you're like a permanent fixture here."

"Well I'm not exactly alone."

"Really? Whose training with you?"

"Tenten." Ayame perked up clearly more interested. "Tenten she's the cute older girl who wears her hair in buns right?"

"I guess so."

"So you two are spending a lot of time alone?"

"Well we're training so yeah."

"Have you kissed her yet?"

"What?! No! It's not like that! She is just a friend." Naruto said waving his arms in denial.

"It's okay if you try Naruto as long you are a gentleman about it. You are being a gentleman aren't you?" she asked her face suddenly taking a more demonic look.

"Leave the boy alone Ayame."

"But Dad it's Naruto's first girlfriend. He needs advice from his big sister type! You can help too! I bet he hasn't had the Talk yet."

"Please stop talking." Naruto begged.

"Alright I'll back off on one condition."

"Anything!"

"Two things. First our delivery boy quit and I need someone to deliver today's ramen orders."

Easy, he thought, as long as this conversation ends. "Done." he said.

"Okay the other thing you need to do is bring Tenten over for Ramen."

"But Ayame."

"But nothing I want to meet this girl. I have to look out for my favorite customer after all. Besides if you say no then I can have Dad come over to have the Talk."

"Fine!"

"Good I will go get the orders." she said smiling as she left. Naruto thought it was over but then...

"Naruto?" Teuchi said from the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"We don't need to have the Talk do we?"

"Kami no."

"Good just checking."

Naruto banged his head on the counter. A chime sounded.

_New Quest: Ichiraku Ramen Deliveries: You have accepted a delivery quest from your favorite ramen shop! Complete the deliveries for reward. Reward: Increased reputation with Ichiraku Ramen. Slight increase in reputation with Konoha if all deliveries are completed successfully._

"Not worth it." he complained to his power.

**2**

Tenten walked through town carrying lunch and supplies for today's training. Neji could go to hell if he thought he could intimidate her. But she was worried. Most times Neji was an ass and would not act out on his threats but if he did think Naruto was a issue he might make problems. She wanted to hang out with Naruto. She was really starting to think of him as a friend. She didn't have many. Neji was on her team but that did not make him her friend as he had proved last night. Lee was a friend but he took too much after Guy Sensei to be close. From her time at the Academy and living in the Leaf orphanage she did have friends but most of them seemed to grow distant when she didn't see them every day.

Naruto had it worse. People liked Tenten even if she didn't have close friendships. People actively had a problem with Naruto, not that she knew why. She was in a different class so she had not actually spent time with him in school but he already had a reputation as the class clown and a dead last but whenever he was by himself he was usually training or minding his own business. He did pull pranks. A lot of them. Most of time it seemed to be on someone who was being mean to him first.

He was far lonelier than she had ever been and she was amazed at how well he handled it. Right now he seemed to be at that age where he was in between being a boy and a teenager. He had a lot of good qualities going for him. He was far stronger than anyone realized. He was funny. He cared about other people. He was willing to learn and work hard for what he wanted.

Listen to herself. You would believe she was listing the reasons she was going to date the boy! That was silly of course not matter what a nosy smith might think!

"Tenten!" a voice shouted from behind her. Speak of the devil. Naruto came bounding down the street in the horrible orange jumpsuit. She really needed to finish his new outfit quickly! And take him shopping while she was at it. He came to a stop in front of her and was panting hands on his knees.

"Hey." he said gasping for breath.

"What have you been up too?" she asked. "You haven't been training with another cute kunoichi have you?"

"Never," he grinned back, "I have been doing deliveries all over Konoha for Ichiraku's."

"Naruto-kun you haven't been cheating on your new diet have you?" she frowned.

"No just deliveries I swear. Ayame needed help because their delivery boy quit."

"Who's Ayame?" she said with a chill in her voice. Naruto didn't notice.

"She the daughter of the owner. She's really cool. She gives me free Ramen a lot!"

"Does she now?" her voice getting colder.

"Yeah I have known her for years. She looked after me when the Orphanage kicked me out."

Tenten paused. "Naruto how old is Ayame."

He scratched his head. "I don't know, in her 20's I think why?"

"Oh nothing!" she said warmly. "Just curious if I knew her was all."

"Okay...well I got some news!"

"What?"

"Well I did some research into my name and the Uzumaki were actually once a powerful clan!" He proceeded to tell her all he had learned. " I might actually have relatives lost out there."

"So you're related to the actual Uzumaki Clan?"

"Why? Is there more than one?"

"No Naruto-kun but sometimes the Orphanage would name kids after dead clans as way to honor them and keep their name alive. You may just share a name Naruto."

He shook his head. "I don't think so, as far as I know I was already named when the Orphanage took me in and I have other reasons to think it's true."

Tenten didn't argue with him. After all she had told herself a lot of stories growing up about a family she never knew. Besides he might be a Uzumaki in truth. She didn't want to break his spirit, if it was a lie it was a innocent one.

"Well I'm happy for you Naruto-kun."

"Thanks do you know what were going to do for training today?"

"I had some time to think about it but I'll go over it with you when we get to the training area."

The two friends chatted about this as they walked off.

**3**

After lunch Tenten sat back and went over what she had come up with. "Okay Naruto-kun. I had some time to work this out in my head and this is what I think we should do. First I'm going to show you show basic training drills that Guy Sensei taught me. You, that is the not clone you, should focus on that since you can learn other skills through your clones."

"Just working out? Man that sounds dull."

She smiled. "Not just that. I want to run the real you through plenty of drills in other skills after the clones pick up the basics. After all a clone only last as long as one good hit. Your real fights will last longer. If you only trained via your clones you would only have memories of fights lasting seconds or minutes. You need to learn tactics and strategy."

"Okay."

"I think the main problem with your clones is that you can make so many of them. You tend to summon as many as possible and swarm your opponent."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Well the most basic problem is you have so many clones you literally get in you own way. I just had to wait for you to trip over yourself and attack. Any shinobi smart enough would do the same thing."

"Okay I see what you're talking about but how many clones are good?"

"We'll need to experiment but to start off I think 3 is good."

"Three? I get what you're saying about overcrowding but I think that's too few."

"You're right but what is the size of most shinobi teams?"

"Three to four. Oh I get it you want to to train in squad tactics with my clones!"

"Exactly Naruto-kun! Ninja teams are already set to work together as a unit. Once you learn those skills with you and two other clones or a three clone unit I can teach you what I know about tactics with multiple squads."

"You're a genius Tenten!"

She turned away. "I just took sometime to think about is all. Now while I work with those clones we'll have other clones boost the rest of your skills. I will show a group some training katas Guy taught us when we graduated which are great in honing your basic taijutsu. Once a group masters a move you can dispel them and summon another ten."

"Should I summon more?"

She shook her head. "I guess we could but I want to see how fast you learn first. I'm not a medical ninja but I have been warned about shadow clones because of their mental exhaustion. You may have huge amounts of stamina and chakra but who knows how many memories you can take at once? Besides I am going to have other clones work on different things. We should stick to around fifty since you can make a couple of hundred."

"Alright. What next?"

"How's your Leaf exercise?"

He grimaced. "I can hold the leaf about half the time."

"Don't worry Naruto-kun we can work on that too. For now I want you to have ten clones working on that until they can do it indefinitely. Once they have that down have them add more leaves or twigs or whatever until they can hold multiple objects."

"Does it matter I can already use tons of chakra."

"Yeah but the better you can control it the more you can do with it. Also many Jutsu require great control as much as raw power."

Finally we'll have some clones working on bukijutsu skills so your clones can have more options in combat that just rushing and hitting things. "

"No ninjutsu?" he asked sounding disappointed.

"Well you can spare some to work on the ones you already know but really I don't know that many myself. I know some Fūinjutsu for my scrolls but that's about it right now. Sorry Naruto-kun." she said apologetically.

"Wait you know Fūinjutsu? Could you show me that?" he asked excitedly.

"I guess so. I'm only a basic user though. It's really hard Naruto."

"That's okay the Uzumaki were known for it and I wanted to give it a try."

"I can do that then. But it will have to be tomorrow though. I need supplies for it."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Let's get to work."

**4**

Naruto was once again exhausted and for once his heath bar was low as well. Tenten had ran him though basic exercises. Right! If these were her Sensei's basic training methods Naruto thanks the powers that be he already was taken by another team! She did not have one exercise that did not start with "First do a thousand of these, then a thousand of these" He hurt all over! Still it was worth. Between what he had done and what his clones had worked on all his skills were showing improvement. He even got a few new skills!

_ Chakra Mastery (Passive): Lv:1: You have gained the skill to mold and manipulate chakra. Some skills require highs levels to be acquired or used properly. Keep leveling for additional abilities and bonuses. _

The boost was on this skill for now and he even leveled it to 2 already.

_Weapon Specialty: Kunai (Passive): Lv: 1. You have gained proficiency with kunai blades! 5% bonus when using these weapons. Keep leveling for additional abilities and bonuses._

_Weapon Specialty: Shuriken (Passive): Lv: 1. You have gained proficiency with shurikens! 5% bonus when using these weapons. Keep leveling for additional abilities and bonuses._

_ Tactics (Passive): Lv.1. You have learned the basics of battle tactics. This skill applies a bonus of 5% to combat when battle strategy is applied. _

_ Squad Tactics: You have learned the basics of Three man shinobi squad tactics. _

No boost on them since he did not have anything beyond the Academy teachings but still! Also all his Academy skills had leveled. What he was proud of most of all was that he had leveled too! He was now level 3. He realized he still had not spent any of his skill points. He decided he was going to wait until he was done with training and had a idea how he wanted to go.

"You okay Naruto-kun?" Tenten asked him with a note of worry in her voice.

"I'm fine just a little winded."

"A little winded he says. Naruto-kun you should be proud of yourself. You have accomplished a lot in one day! If you keep at it you'll exceed your class in no time."

"Only if you help me Tenten. I think you the strongest kunoichi ever!" Tenten waived off the praise.

"Come on I should have called it earlier but you were making such good progress."

"Is something wrong?"

"Not really," she said scratching her head, "but I have chores that have been getting behind at the shop and Yukari Sensei is really nice but if I keep getting behind I could get in trouble. So I'm sorry Naruto-kun could we skip dinner tonight?"

Naruto looked at her then turned away as if angry his arms crossed behind his head.

"Naruto?"

"I'm sorry but I can't let you off the hook like that."

"Naruto I don't have to cook-"

"I mean," he said cutting her off, "here you are doing all of this to help me out and you think so badly of me that you don't think I would want to help you?"

"What? I mean I couldn't ask you too..."

"Help you like you've been helping me? Why not? I'm your friend right?"

"Of course you are!"

He smiled as if he scored a victory. "Then ask me."

Tenten sighed and then bowed. "Naruto-kun could you give me a hand at the shop?"

"Of course Tenten you didn't have to ask."

He must be getting more skilled because he managed to dodge her first couple of fist before her ran laughing.

**5**

The next few days followed a familiar pattern. First he would send clones to the library for research. Then he would look for quests from people around town otherwise known as things people needed done they didn't mind having the town pariah do for them. Still it was worth exp and reward and some even helped with his reputation though he had so many negatives to that it was really slow. Then he had lunch with Tenten and off to training Tenten would show him (or his clones) various skills which he would spend the day learning. He spent his day split between physical exercise and mock battles between squads of clones. It started off with Tenten leading two clones and himself leading two other clones. First team down lost. He had yet to win yet. Even the one time one of his clones decided to be a "turncoat". He had to promise never to do that again...as he was held upside down from a tree branch being poked at with a kunai near places he didn't want poked with a kunai. He was sure she was joking...mostly. He had made progress on the entire Academy set and had a few more skills.

_Quick Draw (Active): Lv.1. For 10 MP you can get a 50% speed boost for ranged attack at the beginning of a combat round. _

_ Targeted Attack (Active): Lv.1. For 10 MP you can get a 50% bonus to hit and to damage against one opponent. Can only be used once at the beginning of a combat round._

These were pretty good but it took some time to figure out what a combat round was. Basically if you were actively fighting you could not use the skill. It took too long. But if there was a break in combat like when both sides withdraw to regroup or for a breath it gave you a chance then. But that one wasn't the coolest one.

_Chakra Charge (Active): Lv.1. MP cost varies. You have gained the ability to charge a weapon with chakra. Weapons charged gain a blue aura and damage and endurance increase based on chakra infused. Note: Durability of item decreases rapidly with use of the ability. Note: increased leveling of Chakra Mastery improves this technique._

_ Chakra Burst: Special ability where user overloads a weapon with chakra allowing for one attack with at least double the attack power. Note: Most weapons are destroyed when using this ability. Note: It can take several seconds for charge to complete. No other jutsu can be performed during charge. Movement is limited by -50% due to concentration. _

Tenten had showed him this only yesterday.

**One day ago**

"Naruto-kun I want to show you something new." she had directed him (the real him) to sit down.

"You have made a lot of progress and I was thinking of what kind of skills we can have you work on to improve your overall damage. Then I remembered this." She pulled out a kunai and concentrated. A blue aura surrounded the blade and it almost seemed to hum with power.

"This technique allows you to charge your blade with chakra and increase it's attack power. Once learned you can do it with almost any weapon." She let the aura fade.

"That is so awesome! But why haven't you ever done it?" he asked. He had never really seen any shinobi do that before.

"Well the skill is easy enough to learn but there are several drawbacks. First it drains a lot of chakra. Right now I don't have enough chakra to make it matter in combat. Second it wears out most weapons pretty quickly. Only certain metals can handle it without damage. By keeping your clones low and with your massive chakra pools you should be able to do it through normal combat without problems. Even the durability issue shouldn't be too much of a problem if your clones use their weapons for most of the attacks."

They had spent the rest of the day incorporating it into his skills. It was toward the end of the day he found another use.

His clone had come up with the idea and dispelled itself to have him give it a try. What he thought was this. What if he charged as much as he could into a weapon? He brought out one of his kunai and channeled as much chakra as he could. It took longer than normal but when it felt done it glowed brightly and he could fell the metal vibrate in his hand. He had thrown against the boulder he was using for target practice.

The explosion that followed had knocked him to the ground.

"Naruto-kun!" Tenten had shouted running over too him.

"I'm okay." he said weakly. She didn't let him up until she had thoroughly checked him for injuries. She was clearly worried about him. He explained what he had done and she proceed to pound him on his head. That had hurt worse actually. When she was done she helped him practice the skill on a few more kunai (from a safe distance) until he thought he had it down.

"Well Naruto-kun I think you have your first Forbidden Jutsu." she said.

"Why forbidden?"

"Well this has a lot of attack power but you're pretty vulnerable when using it. It's the kind of jutsu you only want to use in extreme circumstances on when you mange to trick your opponent. You want to be careful with it okay?"

"Promise. But it's pretty cool right?"

"Absolutely!" she grinned back.

**Present**

Naruto could really feel his skills coming together. After training he would help Tenten with her chores. None of the crafting stuff so far but just the cleaning and organizing. He was starting to get interested in trying his hand at repair though. He had yet to actually see Yukari Sensei. The only disappointing thing was so far he had been unable to unlock Fūinjutsu but he was still trying. That skill required base knowledge that was hard to just learn and so far he had not thought of a way to get a scroll that he could "learn."

Right now he was just getting in to clean up the shop. Tenten was already there since she had left early from training. He got a broom and started to clean up. Between the shop and his house his housecleaning skill was leveling nicely. Not that it mattered. Stupid skill. But he had to admit he like his apartment looking so nice. Of course his next level had a bonus for shiny surfaces.

He didn't care about it really.

"Boy are you here again?" a voice came from the back room.

"Yes Yukari Sensei."

"You know I'm not paying you right?"

"Yes Yukari Sensei."

"Yet you're cleaning my shop."

"Yes Yukari Sensei."

"...You're not trying to peep again are you boy."

"That was a accident Yukari Sensei."

That was the second mistake Naruto had vowed only to make once with Tenten. The second day he came here to help with Tenten's chores he had gone up the stairs into what he had thought were storage rooms looking for supplies. Tenten have never actually said she lived here in a small apartment. How was he to know? Yukari didn't live here after all. Also how was he to know she was getting changed right then? He had never dodged so many weapons in his life. She should have calmed down when he said he didn't see anything.

It wasn't true but that was besides the point. The vicious killing intent he had felt from the backroom was scarier however and then it was Tenten telling Yukari it had been a accident. Yukari had believed her but Naruto was determined to avoid meeting the dangerous presence in the backroom for as long as possible.

"Naruto-kun! Can you bring me my backpack. I left it downstairs!" a voice shouted from above. Naruto grabbed the pack and headed upstairs.

"Boy don't you do anything you'll regret."

"Yes Yukari Sensei." Naruto gulped. He got to the door that was partially open and politely knocked and waited for her okay. He went inside and sat the pack next to her bed. He stood feeling a bit awkward and having small flashbacks of flying kunai. She was straightening up her room and looked at him annoyed.

"Sit down Naruto-kun there's nothing to be worried about. I promise no weapons. "

He looked around and the only thing to sit on was the bed. He started to back away worried about Yukari Sensei's warning.

"Sit." her voice ordered. He complied and looked around. There were several weapons lining the walls and scattered scrolls and text and even a training dummy in the corner. Besides all that somehow it still felt feminine. Just like her he thought. In the door to the other room he saw a chair and he realized that his new outfit was laying on it. He leaned to get a peek. A hand grabbed the handle and shut it.

"Nope. Not until it's ready."

"Come on Tenten. Just a peek."

"Not going to happen." she said sternly. She sat down on the bed across from him and he shut up.

"So Naruto-kun it's less than a week until the graduation ceremony. I think you are going to hit the training goals you set with no problem. Is there anything else you want to work on?"

"Well I wouldn't mind starting on some advanced fighting forms or weapon styles. All the stronger kids in class all have fighting style's from their clans."

"I know me and Lee didn't start to catch up until Guy started showing us advanced katas. I know a good two handed kunai style that would fit how you tend to fight just fine. We could work that in the next few days. Anything else?"

"Well I would like to get the basics of Fūinjutsu down but it's hard, there some reference material at the library that I think would help but since I can't get to it I'm stuck.

"Why can't you get to it?"

"It has to be checked out." he said absentmindedly.

"Basic seal information isn't classified. You don't need clearance."

He chuckled. "Doesn't matter if the librarians won't get it for you."

"They won't get it for you, how come?"

"Come on Tenten, you know how no one likes me."

"But that is supposed to be available for any shinobi! Is there anything else you need you have a hard time getting?"

"Not really just issues with clothes, food outside of Ramen, gear was a issue before I met you." he said with a small smile.

"They won't sell to you?"

"Some don't but others will sell to me it just cost more."

"How much more?"

"Usually about double."

"How do you live off that on a orphan allowance?"

"I wear the same thing everyday." he joked. He paused when he caught her eye/ She looked mad. She looked you saw me naked mad. He back away from her wondering if he had screwed up somehow.

"Uh Tenten did I do something?"

"Of course not Naruto-kun! Just make me a promise okay?" she said sweetly. Her smile did not quite reach her face.

"Um Yes?"

"From now on when you go shopping, I don't care what for, I'm coming with you okay?"

Naruto paused. For the most part they hung out alone away from the villagers. She had mostly not noticed the occasional stares of hatred. He did not want her to see just how much people despised him. He still felt that her friendship would end if once she learned about him. Part of him said that didn't make since, she had done nothing to show him she would act that way but he had friends in the past who after a whisper conversation with angry parents or worried friends would stop talking to him. And what if she somehow found out about the Demon? Would she think he was a monster too?

He didn't think he could take that from her.

"You don't have to do that, I'm used to it Tenten. What do I care if people don't like me?"

She leaned in close and Naruto remembered where they were. He got real quiet.

"I like you Naruto. You're my friend. I will not let a friend of mine be treated that way. So this is non-optional. I'm going okay?" her face was just a few inches away. He nodded. She smiled.

"Excellent! Let's get the chores done and we'll head over to your place for dinner!" she got up and bounded out of her room. He followed a bit more slowly.

How the hell did she always get her way?


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto or The Gamer**_

_**Author Comments: I lied training wasn't done until this chapter but the next starts right with graduation. I meant to write more but I have limited time available so I figured most of you would just prefer to have a new chapter than possibly wait another week. **_

_**Review Replies: I just want to thanks everyone who has followed or favorited this story. I hope you all continue to enjoy it! Also thanks to everyone who left a review. A few kind words mean a lot.**_

_**Guest: Thanks!**_

_**Catcrazzed: Welcome!**_

_**Ash0601: You make a valid point. Let's say this. In some games if you attack a enemy who already is being attacked you get no exp for it. Iruka was already fighting Mizuki so the power did not kick in. Otherwise your totally right I was just limiting his power =)**_

_**10000 Fists: Thanks when I write I don't always know exactly what's going to happen. Tenten becoming a important character was as much a surprise to me as it was to anyone else. **_

_**Okiro Benhime: He was never such a ass to Tenten but only because he had no specific reason to be. Before he changed he nearly killed Hinata and was ass to Lee so I think it can fit.**_

_**Trood: Thanks! There are limits to his power and I touch on that in this chapter.**_

_**Trebeh: I'm trying me best. I have not read any Naruto/Tenten fics (That I remember at least), as for inspiration the Gamer manga was the only thing for the power. Tenten was a surprise.**_

_**Darkness and Snow: Thanks!**_

_**Potter's Bard: Glad you like it. I try to keep a good flow to the read.**_

_**Sir Godot: Yeah Naruto not knowing games made keeping things from getting overpowered much easier. I would abuse the heck out of that power if I got it =)**_

_**Celtic Reader: Done! And Thanks! **_

**Chapter 6**

Naruto felt the kunai against his throat as he attempted to break the arm lock holding him in place.

"Too slow." his opponent commented and with a quick motion slit his throat. His mouth tried to yell in anger. Instead he burst into a cloud of white smoke. Tenten turned and smirked as the original Naruto stood there rubbing his throat. He had just downloaded the memories from his clone and he was pretty sure he would have nightmares about that one. The evil chuckle she had whispered in his ear had been a nice touch.

"You're getting more vicious Tenten, I think you're enjoying killing me way too much."

"I can't help it. Your clones are the best training method I've ever had. They fight like a real opponent and they go poof instead of bleeding. Saves a ton on cleaning bills."

"I'm real glad it's making you better." He said with a slight grumble.

"You've gotten a lot better Naruto-kun and you know it." she said with a smile.

"Maybe but I still haven't beaten you once."

"I'm more experienced than you or do you just hate losing to a girl?" she teased.

He grinned back at her. His orange jumpsuit had taken quite the beating today. Tenten was making sure the real him was in more battles. To tell him apart from his clones he now wore a blue ribbon that Tenten had given him. He rarely took it off. His training had gone well. He had learned quickly there was a difference between having the skill and knowing it in the real world. A skill was the knowledge but the experience still had to gained the old fashioned way. As long as spamming hundreds of clones counted as "Old-Fashioned" It would only be two more days until graduation and he was level 4 and should be level 5 by tomorrow.

He had already maxed out his Academy Skill Set. They maxed at 5 so it wasn't hard. He now had a strong basic knowledge of taijutsu, ninjutsu, survival skills which was things like basic tracking, foraging and traps and Academy Studies which covered things like math, language and history.

He was also used up the boost on stealth, perception and chakra mastery which ran out at 5 like the academy skills. That seemed to be where his power rated he should be with any skill he had experience with before he got the power. The others were progressing but much more slowly. What he was most proud of was he had finally gained Fūinjutsu!

_ Fūinjutsu (Active): Lv.1 MP cost varies on seal. You have gained a basic understanding of the seal arts! This is a powerful ability which allows the Gamer a wide range of abilities. Find scrolls to learn new seals or experiment to create new ones._

_ Storage Seal: This seal allows user to store any item. Items stored exist in a state of stasis. Items stored are limited by Lv. of Fūinjutsu._

_ Exploding Seal: This seal can be charged with chakra and then set to explode. Damage rate depends on Lv. of Fūinjutsu._

Tenten had gotten him a copy of a scroll with the basics of sealing. He had to spend a few points on intelligence in order to use it but he still had the bulk of his skill points waiting for graduation. Right now most of the seals he made tended to fail but he was slowly grinding experience in it.

He had learned a bit more about the limits of his power as well. His shadow clones could not access any of his menu screens. Also while they could do the work for a quest he himself had to accept and complete any quest. Still it was a advantage when trying to find minor quests to do in the morning. If it was easy enough he could accept the quest and have a clone do the work. Most quest around Konoha were only small exp or reward. If it wasn't for the reputation rewards many of them had he might not bother at all. But it seemed to be helping. Why the average citizen only scowled at him for a moment or two before going on their way! He looked at Tenten standing there panting from training. If she hadn't helped he wouldn't be nearly as far along.

"It's worth it as long as it's you." he said with a grin, after all she had been a better friend to him in the last two weeks than anyone around his age. For some reason though she blushed and looked away. Some people can't take a compliment.

"Anyway I was wondering if we could work on a new technique for me?" she asked. "I know we're supposed to be working on your skills but I had a idea for a new jutsu."

"You did! That's awesome! What is it?" he said excitedly. She seemed happy he was excited and reached back and brought out two of her scrolls. The two scrolls were similar in appearance to her Twin Rising Dragon scrolls. He knew them well. Pointy things of death came out of them. He now had a lot of memories of the pointy things of death.

Tenten opened the scrolls and rolled them out on the ground. "Now Naruto-kun you have seen this technique several times over the last few days, what would you say are some of it's weaknesses?"

He thought about it. Two weeks ago he would not have been able to answer this as easily, now he had a lot more experience. "Well the biggest issue is time. It takes time for you to unroll the scrolls and then you have to summon each weapon individually. You're quick at it but against faster opponents your could be interrupted or countered."

"Very good Naruto-kun!" he couldn't help it he preened a bit. "Yeah it's not a great attack for combat unless your comrades are keeping the enemy busy. I had to stop using it on you as you got stronger. I want to be able to use it in one on one combat with less risk but to do that I need to increase the speed and power of the attack."

Tenten pointed at the storage seals on the scroll. "Notice anything different?"

"Umm I don't know what I'm missing here Tenten but they look like they're flawed."

"That's because they are. Sorta"

"How is a broken seal a new jutsu?"

"Well how does a normal storage seal work?"

"The normal seal uses chakra to push the item outside of our dimension. Whatever that means. I'm still trying to read the more advanced scrolls." he said with a slight grin.

"That's right. A stable seal moves the item in and out of an alternate dimension and it always comes in and out in the same state you put it in. A flawed seal will have the risk of the item coming out at any speed or state. It's dangerous. What I am trying to do is create an intentional flaw that will pull the weapons out already in motion. If it works all I would have to do is channel my chakra across the scrolls and let the blades fly!"

"So you've already tried this out?" he asked.

"Not yet. I just completed these seals. Today was going to be my test run."

"Alright and what do you want me to do?"

She stared at him.

"You want me to be target practice don't you?"

"Kinda." she said with a grin.

"Why can't we have you just shoot normal targets first?"

"Well I need to learn very specific chakra control to handle the aiming."

"Which would still be fine shooting the ground."

"Okay...I've kinda gotten used to targeting you." she hung her head in shame.

Naruto blinked a few times. "That is one of the weirdest and nicest things anything has ever said to me."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"But you'll do it?"

He sighed, "Yeah I'll do it."

"You're the best Naruto-kun!" she said reaching over and hugging him. Naruto knew he was about to get a lot of more memories of dying. Somehow he was fine with that.

**1**

Tenten stood across from a field of Naruto's. She had spent almost a half a hour fiddling with seals only to have nothing happen the first couple of times she had tried to launch her attack. The next time she had summoned some of weapons but they had gone in every direction. One had missed her neck by a hair. Naruto had wanted her to stop right then but she would not take no for a answer. She keep trying to alter the seals and try again. She wasn't about give up.

"Can we at least take a break?" he asked trying to distract her.

"No Naruto. I think I almost got it." she said.

"That's what you said before you almost took off your head." he mumbled.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Nothing!"

She finished altering the seals and got ready to try again. Naruto had placed some clones set to dodge whenever she attacked but so far the only clones that had been in danger had been purely by chance. Honestly shouldn't she learn to shoot straight before using him as target practice?

Tenten readied the scrolls, if the technique worked she could unroll and activate them in mid jump allowing for a much quicker more devastating attack. Naruto approved but was not sure what her hurry was right now. She didn't have clones for violent training like he did.

The young kunoichi launched herself into the air unrolling both scrolls as she did so. Her hand skimmed the surface of the scrolls chakra charging the seals as she went. Unlike the previous attempts this time the seals activated and the weapons flew out if not exactly where she was aiming they all came out in the same general direction at the same time. She had done it! But Naruto noticed something. Her MP bar was over halfway gone. That was way more chakra than it should have taken. Tenten landed on the ground obviously drained.

"I-I did it Naruto-kun!"

"Awesome!" he said congratulating her. "Are you okay though, you seem pretty winded."

"I'm okay that just took more out of me than I meant. I must have messed up the chakra control. I will get right."

Naruto looked at her already low MP bar, she shouldn't be trying another Jutsu right now.

"Maybe you should recheck the seals first? The attack was still off a bit."

"No, I want to give it at least one more try before I mess with the seals again."

Well what's the worst that can happen? If her chakra ran out then the seals just wouldn't work.

"Okay if that's what you want."

"Thanks Naruto-kun." she said with a smile. She stood and stretched and then readied the scrolls again. She examined the field and tried to ready her target. Once again she launched into the air and tried to summon her weapons. This time there was a flash of blue light as the chakra drain was so bright it was visible to the eye. Tenten's MP bar drained to zero and then her HP bar began to drain as well. When it stopped it was about three quarters down. Tenten passed out as she still moving upwards.

"Tenten!" Naruto screamed and raced toward her. He was too far away to reach her however, as the real him was staying away from her attacks. Fortunately before she hit the ground some of his remaining clones were able to reach her in time and broke her fall. They dispelled from the force but Naruto was by her side a moment later. He gently lifted her head but she was unconscious. She wouldn't wake up. She was taller than him but he manged to get her into a fireman's carry and he raced toward the hospital.

**2**

Tenten's first thought upon waking was that she was cold. Her second thought was to ask why she was in a bed. Hadn't she been training? Her brain told her the best way to answer some of these questions might be to actually open her eyes but she rebelled against the notion as she felt exhausted. Still after a few minutes curiosity as to how she got into this state began to get the better of her. She opened her eyes and blinked against the sunlight. She was in a hospital room. Bright sunlight was streaming in through a window. She looked around and looked at the weight on her legs. Naruto sitting next to her bed and fallen forward and was asleep on her legs. It was adorable. Except he had drooled. She started to wake him when she felt a slight breeze. She looked down.

She was naked.

"Eep!" she whispered and quickly pulled her sheet over chest. She pulled it back for a second and looked down. She was not entirely naked. There were medical seals placed over the major tenketsu points in her body. She knew enough that these were seals that helped the body recover chakra after extreme chakra drain. But how did she lose that much chakra? She had been trying to perfect a new version of the Twin Rising Dragons but that technique required very little in actual chakra.

She focused back on Naruto-kun. Well there was one way to find out. Making sure she was very firmly wrapped in her sheets she called out to him.

"Naruto-kun?" he just lay there unresponsive.

"Naruto-kun!" she said more loudly. She thought she heard slight snore.

"Naruto!" she yelled and kicked him with her foot. He shot up and lost his balance. She felt bad when he fell out of his bed onto the floor. His head popped up a moment later.

"Ouch! I'm awake. What was that for anyway!" he paused his eyes going wide as he looked at her. "Tenten!" she shouted and jumped onto the bed hugging as hard as he could.

"Naruto! Sheets! Sheets!" she shouted as it suddenly became very difficult to keep herself covered and her excited friend properly separated. It was a good thing for her he realized the situation as his face went crimson and he scurried a few feet back both hands covering his eyes. She couldn't help but to grin.

"Sorry!"

"It's okay Naruto-kun just give me a- keep your eyes covered!"

"Sorry!" A moment later she was situated again.

"Okay now you can open your eyes." He slowly lowered his hands as if expecting some sort trap.

"So I must have been bad." He just nodded in confirmation. She noticed as he thought about it looked visibly paler...and a lot younger.

"Your justu went wrong. Something in seal but I don't know enough to know what. I rushed you here as fast as I could. The nurses almost wouldn't let me in...until I convinced them. The doctors said you had extreme chakra exhaustion and covered you in chakra focusing seals...but I wasn't there for that part!"

"I trust you Naruto-kun." she said a little softly. He was trying to laugh like it was a joke but she could tell he was frightened. She could never remember seeing him frightened before. Either during the Academy or during the training over the last two weeks he met any challenge head on.

He almost lost his only friend she realized. She knew some adults were friends with him but she knew the difference it could mean to have only a few friends your own age. She had few real friends herself. But to be his only real friend it was like being his entire world. For a moment the thought seemed overwhelming and for a smaller moment she considered parting ways with the hyperactive blonde.

The moment passed with a small bit of guilt. She may be his only friend, this was true and the thought of messing up something like that was frightening but in the two weeks she had really gotten to know him and she thought he was worth it. She saw how hard he worked to achieve his dreams and how devoted he would be to those he cared about. Just training with him was pushing her toward her own dream of being as great as Tsunade. She believed him when he said he would be Hokage someday.

She believed in him. It occurred to her that he had been staring for a couple of minutes while she was pondering.

"What?"

"I just realized this is the first time I saw your hair down." he commented. "It looks cute."

She blushed and realized it was true. Her hair was not in it's normal buns and flowed over the sheets down to her waist.

"Don't get used to it, long hair in battle is not the brightest move."

"Oh you look cute that way too." he said. It was amazing how he managed to say stuff like that so casually. You'd almost think he hadn't planned it.

"How long was I out for anyway?"

He thought for a moment. "About twenty hours?"

"IT"S TOMORROW?" she shouted. "You graduate tomorrow! Why aren't you training!"

"Clones remember?"

"Are you a clone?" she asked.

"Nothing but the number one Naruto Uzumaki for you Tenten."

"Good. Find my clothes."

"Why?"

"I gotta get back to the shop, your new getup is not done yet."

"That doesn't matter I'll just wear my jumpsuit."

"No way. You are not wearing that thing one more day longer than needed."

"Can you even walk?"

"No, but you don't need to walk to sew. You can carry me back. These seals can treat chakra exhaustion there as well as they can here."

"How do you know?"

"You don't have Guy Sensei as a teacher without becoming familiar with every type of exhaustion there is. Now get my clothes Naruto-kun."

Naruto obediently found the clothes and tried very hard not to react at some of what he was carrying. Tenten just had him turn around as she got changed. She had to use him a prop and she could tell he was tensing up as he heard her get dressed. She resisted the urge to lean against him. He may not survive the thought. She would just be teasing him of course.

After she was fully clothed she climbed on his back and he snuck them out the window. She wasn't too worried. She wouldn't be the first ninja to leave before the doctor gave the okay. It wasn't long before she was back in her room.

"I will get this finished tonight and see you bright and early before the graduation ceremony." she said. He wouldn't leave until she had promised to be careful. As he left she smiled and then she got to work.

**3**

Naruto was an anxious shinobi the next morning. He had spent what time he had left yesterday training. He was more than happy with what he had accomplished so far, he was now level 5, but he knew he had leagues more work to go if he wanted to be Hokage one day.

Today would be the real first step. The day he officially became a genin of the Hidden Leaf. He had his forehead protector given to him by Iruka. Iruka had given it to him after Naruto had visited him at the hospital as thanks for saving him and as a way to show him how proud he was. Naruto had not worn it yet. He did not intend to until he was officially a genin and in his new uniform. Which was why he was anxious now. Tenten was running late. He had tried to check on her last night on the way back from training but several thrown kunai convinced him to go home. At least he knew she was feeling stronger.

There was a knock on his door.

He rushed over and opened it. There standing a little out of breath and carrying a paper package wrapped in a white string was Tenten.

"Sorry I'm late." she said. "I was working all night on it to finish the last touches." Tenten barreled past him into his apartment. She turned and handed him the package.

"You don't have a lot of time. You need to get changed."

"Okay I'll head in my room."

"No! I mean you need to use the mirror in your bathroom."

"Why?"

"Just move Naruto!"

"Okay!" Naruto replied and went into the bathroom and closed the door. As he removed his old jumpsuit she called out to him.

"Naruto-kun! I need you to hand me your jumpsuit. I need to check some measurements from it."

Naruto complied and handed his old outfit through the slightly opened door.

"Thanks!" she said. Naruto wondered what she needed to check since she already had the armor done. He heard her moving around.

"Tenten what are you doing out there?" he called out.

"Nothing! Just straightening up. Get changed already!"

"Alright! But my apartment is immaculate." he mumbled. He had just level his Household Chores Skill again after all. He opened the package. At first glance it looked almost exactly the same. He used Observe on it.

_Onyx Initiate Battle-gear Set (Fire Style)(Crafted by Tenten): Lv. 5-15, Rank Rare, Durability 40/40, AC: 25, 5% increase to chakra control, an additional 5% to elemental chakra control. Set bonus: This set includes a Chest, Legs, Hand and Foot items. Entire set grants an additional 5% bonus to chakra control. Also provides an additional +5 to all stats. Description: Forged with care from the base Onyx Initiate Battle Gear you can tell that the crafter forged this with someone special in mind. You feel a soft strong power coming from it. _

Special? He thought to himself. This gear was awesome! It didn't look that different as far as he could tell but obviously Tenten had decided on function over style. He could live with that. Besides he didn't know that items could increase is stats! He was just level 5. Good thing he had trained so hard. He would miss orange though. Naruto then heard a soft sound that he could swear was a muffled explosion.

"Tenten?" he called out concerned.

"Nothing! You almost ready?"

"One sec."

Instead of putting it on normally he placed the item in his inventory and then moved it too his character sheet. He felt space shift around him as the clothes settled on his body. It was a perfect fit! Not that he had any doubt. He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked pretty cool. Sorta like a mini Anbu without the combat vest. The chest piece did have plenty of pockets though. The most awesome thing was on the back of the shirt. A silver Uzumaki clan symbol was placed there proudly. He opened the door and walked out to show Tenten. She was bent over a large container of some kind that looked like it was smoking out the top. When she heard him she stood up quickly and spun around. Her face looked like she had been caught.

"I thought you would be another minute Naruto-kun."

"I can see that. Uh what's with the barrel?"

"I was doing some cleaning." Naruto looked around the room and thought for a moment.

"My jumpsuits in the barrel isn't it?"

"Yes."

"But I have like ten-" he paused and looked into the closest in his room. It was empty.

"All my jumpsuits are in the barrel aren't they?"

"Yes. Yes they are."

"Did you use explosive tags?"

"It was the only way to be sure."

"But all of them?"

"It's for your own good Naruto-kun."

"And what else am I supposed to wear?"

She put her hands on his shoulders. "I swear tomorrow I will help you shop for a whole new closet full of clothes but that jumpsuit had to die a horrible death."

Naruto walked over and looked at the dying embers of his old suit and wiped a small tear.

"Goodbye old friend." he said solemnly. Tenten bowed her head in a moment of silence. She couldn't stop the grin on her face. For Naruto a chime sounded.

_Congratulations through diligent effort you have removed the Unkempt Flaw!_

Well that proves it then. It did have to go. Tenten grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door.

"Come on Naruto-kun! You can't be late for your own gradation! I have one more thing to tell you about your new armor!"


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto or The Gamer**_

_**Author Comments: So training is finally done. Now on to graduation! I hope to push the story along more now that we can get into the area where we can do missions. We'll see. **_

_**Review Replies: Hey thanks for all the reviews! I will do my best to give you guys the best work I can =)**_

_**Ash0601: Well I am going to be honest I haven't quite worked out numbers. I have an idea of where his abilities are in relation to other characters but in most "game" related fics people seem to get bogged down in numbers so I'm gonna avoid it for now. As for him having a clean slate I thought it would be better for him to see his power from Lv.1 that way he could have more time to figure it out. That's why he was given the Beginner's Boost Skill. That allows him to level to where he should be quickly. I figured with his natural talents he would be around that but with his lack of skills he would be weaker than most clan trained kids at the beginning.**_

_**Anon: Thanks! Here you go!**_

_**Death Crawler: Keep reading =)**_

_**CelticReaper: Here you go Celtic. And he'll be putting some real thought into his stats soon. It took him some time to wrap his head around it.**_

_**Fanficreader71: Thanks! And thanks for the review! I hope you like it.**_

_**Catcrazzed: You know what I like about you Cat? Simplicity ;) Thanks!**_

_**BakaAndTensaiProductionz: Thanks! Glad you like it.**_

_**1000 Fists: We go into some that in this chapter. **_

_**Got a jar of dirt: Thank you!**_

_**Tsukiyo69: I hope you like the chapter!**_

_**Alex2909: Thanks for the review Alex.**_

_**Shadow Wolf Dragon Angel: *nods head in respect* **_

_**Arms of Loneliness: Well first Arms thanks for the review. I agree that Scroll of Seals is cliched but sometimes cliches work. Editing error will occur as I do not have the energy to read through more than once. My biggest issue is your versus you're. Damn that word. I stuck with personal journey aspect because one I'm better at it and two both Naruto and the Gamer share that theme. I don't care for international politics in the real world so I would avoid them as long as possible in my fic =) So far the story has followed the the anime but we are close to the beginning. Naruto wouldn't change into a different person overnight with this power though I do agree he might have had more of a freak out period. As for his powers in relation to others well I guess it's a difference in how I view his power. Naruto's power gives him game like abilities in the real world. In a game a level 1 has no chance of beating a level 20 but in the real world a kunai to the neck can kill anyone. Unlikely of course but not impossible. Naruto's power helps him in a few distinct ways. First it helped him learn things far easier than before. Second it gives him insights into himself and others that he never had. Third it gives him clear goals to work toward. Plus I don't want him to defeat every person he comes across like it was nothing. Where's the fun in that. To be clear your review is well received and I agree with some of it's points. I hope both of our stories do well =)**_

_**Karthik9: Thanks! **_

_**Fayari: Glad you like it =)**_

_**ThatGuy115: Hmm well your right he wouldn't normally go to the main house. But as for being a ass. He belittles anyone he deems inferior and put Hinata in the hospital. An act he feels so guilty for later he spends a good deal of his time trying to make up for it.**_

_**Iamjmph01: Thanks for the review and there will be more about Neji in the next chapter. Might put things in a little better context. **_

**Chapter 7**

The graduating class of Konoha Academy all mingled in the main classroom. They had been waiting impatiently for this day for two weeks and many were eying their forehead protector's hungrily. Two of the group were particularly anxious. One was Sasuke Uchiha who was sitting there staring at the table of protectors with a intense stare. He had been waiting for this day for a long time. Ever since he had come home to see everyone he ever cared about slaughtered by the person he loved the most. This would be when he truly started his path of vengeance.

Standing along the wall trying not to stare at him Sakura Haruno watched Sasuke with almost the same hunger that Sasuke had for his promotion. She loved him more than she could put into words and today would make all the difference. If she was placed on another team she would never really be near him again and her life would be over but if by some chance she was on his team! She hummed to herself at the thoughts going through her head.

"You still think you have a chance Billboard Brow?" a voice sounded. She turned and saw Ino standing there with a smirk on her face.

"I have more than a chance Ino Pig! I am destined to be Sasuke's one true love!" she countered hotly.

"If you're destined to be his true love how many times did he visit you over the last two weeks?" Ino mocked.

"Sasuke doesn't have to visit me. He is way too deep for such childish actions. When he admits his love it will be romantically and he'll never leave my side again."

Ino laughed. "Why would he want to spend all his time with you? I'm sure he sees enough fences around the village as is!"

Sakura blushed in embarrassment and then in anger. She readied a fist when suddenly it happened. A loud explosion with smoke filled the room. Though she didn't know how somehow she knew it could only be from one source.

Naruto.

The smoke filled the front of the room and everyone either moved away from it or got into a guarded position readied for battle. Except for Sasuke. He just stared at the cloud with his hands folded under his chin.

The smoke began to clear and there was boy standing there and he seemed to almost be covered in flames. He stood there hand in a V for Victory sign.

"Everybody your wait is over Naruto Uzumaki has finally arrived!" he shouted as loud as he could.

**1**

Tenten looked at the display and sighed. Well she had told Naruto-kun to make an entrance. She didn't realize he would have been quite so...flamboyant about it.

**15 minutes ago**

Naruto and Tenten stood outside the back entrance to the Academy. Naruto had been ready to go in but Tenten had stopped him.

"I have one more surprise for you Naruto-kun." she said.

"Gee Tenten this armor is amazing. I think I would feel guilty if you gave me anything else."

"It's part of the outfit actually." she said. "It want you channel some chakra through the cloth."

"Why?"

"Just do it." she ordered. Naruto channeled his chakra along his suit and where it flowed the cloth seemed to change to a orange and red the pattern's shifting back and forth. It look like flames were rolling along him. The effect was awesome. He looked up at Tenten.

"You gave me orange!"

"Flames but yeah."

"I don't get it how did you do it? Is it some sort of genjutsu?"

"No actually it's specially treated thread like the suit itself. It's treated to be used for special camouflage gear. When chakra is channeled through it reflects different parts of the light spectrum. You might be surprised but most ninja don't need orange for stealth. However since someone I know likes orange for some reason I was able to get plenty of orange and red thread for cheap. I worked it into the armor. I figure most of the time you can be stealthy like a proper ninja but when you go into battle you can look like a regular torch bouncing around the battlefield. Normally I would be worried about you being a target but since you seem to like rushing into battle head on I figure it didn't matter, anyways you always have so many clones I guess you'll be alright."

Naruto stared at the illusions of flames rolling over his arm. With a thought he stopped the chakra and the suit was a pitch black once again. He grinned and before Tenten could react he had jumped her in a full tackle hug. She fell to the ground.

"You're the best Tenten! Thank you!"

She hugged him back and for a moment both friends sat there. She pushed him back gently.

"You're welcome Naruto-kun. I guess knowing how to sew isn't so bad."

"You're really good at it Tenten."

"You tell anyone and I'll try my new jutsu on you."

"The one that nearly killed you?"

"I'll get it. Now you need to get going. You can't become Hokage someday if you don't become a genin first." she teased. Naruto turned to leave but then stopped and looked back at her a serious look on his face.

"What?" she asked.

"I can't leave yet. You've done a lot for me over the last few days and I haven't done anything for you."

"That's not true Naruto-kun."

"Yes it is. I don't have anything I can do for you yet but I do want to show you that you mean a lot to me."

"Naruto-kun?" she whispered.

"Tenten I know you've said you want to become stronger that Tsunade. I get that dream. So I promise you this. As long as you let me I'll do everything in my power to help you achieve that goal. On my word as a ninja."

Tenten paused. For some reason she was slightly disappointed. She didn't know why what he said was sweet. She grabbed his hand.

"Okay then but that is unfair Naruto-kun."

"What! Why?"

"You paid me for the armor. You bought the weapons I made. You trained with me and I got just as much from it as you did. That kind of promise is something I can't accept."

"But-"

"Unless."

"Unless?"

"You accept my promise in return. Naruto-kun you have a dream too. You want to become Hokage. You want to be the strongest Hokage ever. I'll let you help me with my dream but only if you promise to let me help you with yours. That is only deal good enough for me. Is that fair Naruto-kun?"

"That's fair." he said with a catch in his throat.

"Well then," she said smiling brightly. "Go graduate! Remember the future Hokage should make a entrance!" He grinned and laughed and bounded toward the building.

Tenten wasn't about to miss this and made her way to a window overlooking the auditorium hidden in the shadows.

**Present**

Well she had told him to make a entrance. At least he looked good. The clothes seemed to be on fire as he stood there. He let the effect fade until his armor was all black. Everyone seemed to be either annoyed or angry with his display except for a few. The Uchiha survivor was just sitting there staring at him. A pink hair girl looked like she was ready to bash his head in and from her perch she could see a silver eyed Hyūga girl hidden in the back obviously staring at Naruto-kun shyly, like she liked him.

She didn't notice that she lightly held her kunai.

**2**

"Naruto what are you doing!" Sakura shouted. "You almost took off a year of my life.

"Sorry Sakura. I wanted to show off my new clothes." he said grinning.

"Who care about what you wearing Naruto? You always look-"

"Pretty good actually." Ino interrupted. Sakura paused and then blinked. Had Ino just given Naruto a compliment? She actually looked at her stalker. He was not wearing his old jumpsuit instead he wearing a rather sleek black shinobi battle-gear. It fit him far better than the jumpsuit. Also she noticed he seemed to be rather cleaner than he normally was. Was his hair trimmed? It still had a wild look but it looked better.

"Ino's right you actually do look pretty good. What's up?" she asked honestly curious.

"Oh I have been try to get my act together now that I'm a genin." he said a tad more shyly under the abnormal praise.

"Weren't you just on fire?"

"That! I know it's it awesome!" he said excited. For a moment the suit seemed to have orange and red flames flowing over it and then they were gone again.

"A friend of mine had to do some alterations to make this fit. When she did she did this to it. She knew I loved orange."

"So who was she?" Ino asked slyly.

"Uh a friend." she stammered. He suddenly remembered Tenten's warning about her sewing skills. Visions of dying multiple times flashed through his head.

"Come on now you can tell us." asked Ino. Naruto tried to look for a way out. Unfortunately more people were making their was over too him since he had made such a grand entrance.

"What I want to know is why the hell the little twerp is here? Didn't you fail the exam you idiot." the voice was said with arrogance and swagger. It was Kiba walking through everyone else.

"Shows what you know dog breath I passed the test." he countered silently thankful that he had interrupted the girls questions. Kiba was one of the few people he actually counted as a friend. Friend up to this point mostly meaning someone he could hang out with despite the anger the village showed him. Still it was something.

"Naruto how did you manage to pass the test? You clone was well...pitiful." asked Sakura. Naruto paused. He had been told to keep the incident with Mizuki to himself at this time. Especially while ANBU was investigating the possibility of other traitors. He had worked out another story.

"I took some extra credit." he grinned and with a handsign summon two Shadow Clones.

"Are those solid clones?" Sakura asked a little amazed.

"Yeah it turns out I have high chakra levels so I can actually do the Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu easier than a regular clone jutsu." he explained. He was rather proud with himself for thinking up a cover story in advance.

"But how did you find out you had high chakra levels?" asked Sakura.

"Right and who taught you the Multi-Shadow Clone? Isn't that a A rank jutsu?" added Ino.

"Err." he stuttered. Maybe he should have thought of his story a bit more.

"I helped with both of those." a voice said from behind the group. Iruka Sensei stood there delighting just a bit in Naruto's discomfort. "I knew how hard Naruto was working with his test so I had him examined by a friend of mine from the medical corp. Once we knew that Naruto had such high levels of chakra the Hokage granted me permission to teach him the Multi-Shadow Clone. Once he proved he could do that the Hokage granted him permission to pass with the rest of the class."

Voices came from many of the classmates surrounding him.

"Sounds like he cheated to me."

"Hokage always seemed to show him favoritism."

"Of course how else could someone like him even get into the Academy?"

"My Mom said to stay away from him, that he was dangerous."

"My Dad said the same thing."

It seemed to go on and on to Naruto's ears. Iruka frowned and Kiba seemed to move just a bit as if placing himself between Naruto and the harsh words. To his surprise Sakura and Ino also did the same.

"Alright class! I think you've all waited long enough. Everyone get back to your seats!" The class grumbled but the entertainment was over but all the students really did want to graduate and meet their new Sensei. Sakura and Ino just left with Sakura waiving toward Sasuke but Kiba stayed for a moment.

"Well I'm glad you made it twerp."

"Really?"

"Yeah you're my favorite punching bag." he said popping his knuckles a grin on his face.

"Won't be so easy next time Kiba I've gotten stronger just in the last two weeks."

"I'll believe it when I see it." he said turning around he walked toward his seat.

Naruto headed toward his seat which was next to the teme. He sat down and glared at Sasuke out of the corner of his eye. Sasuke without moving glared back.

"You going to say anything?" Naruto finally asked.

"You're not worth my time."

"I hate you so much sometimes Sasuke."

"Whatever."

"Naruto-kun?" a voice interrupted his reply to Sasuke. He turned and saw Hinata Hyūga standing there hands clasped in front of her. She was rubbing them together nervously and while speaking to him was not actually making eye contact.

"What's up Hinata?" he asked nicely. The Hyūga girl did not talk much but she had never been mean to him either. While he waited for her to respond his silently used his Observe skill on her. He had not been able to in the two weeks since training since much of her time was spent in the Hyūga Clan compound. He was actually kind of impressed with her overall stats. She was a strong Lv. 7 with maxed out Academy skills and like many other clan children well developed skills in her own clan arts. At a glance she should be one of the strongest ninja in their class not just among the kunoichi. Then why did she do so poorly in regards to battle? He looked further down her description.

There it was, flaws. Similar to the one he him had. Things about yourself that were broken. She had three that hurt her worse than his did. Inferiority Complex, Despair and Fear. Those flaws each were all minuses against her stats and combat skills. More than that they affected her social interactions as well. His eyes went wide went he saw his reputation for her. It was nearly maxed out. Why would someone who seemed to think so little of herself think so highly of him? He looked up from the screen and saw she was waiting on him. She must have thought he was ignoring her in some way. He watched her closely for the first time noticing how nervous and afraid she was just to have a conversation. A chime sounded.

_-Empathy (Passive,Active): Lv.1. MP cost 10. This ability is a subset of the Observe skill. You have gained a window into the hearts of other and are more aware of the emotions around you. 10% bonus for Wisdom Stat. 10% bonus for detecting lies. Spend mana for additional information on a target not available through Observe skill alone. _

"Not now." he mumbled.

"Naruto-kun?" she asked her face going pale.

"Sorry not you Hinata. I was annoyed with teme over there." he said throwing his thumb over at Sasuke.

"Hm." Sasuke replied.

"What did you want?" he asked trying to sound engaging.

"I-I—just wanted to say I'm happy y-you made it."

"Thanks Hinata. That means a lot."

She blushed and nodded and then ran off. Naruto sat back down his thoughts heavy. So far he had only been noticing the strength of his comrades. He was using it as a ruler to gauge how strong he was. He thought of his power as a tool to become the strongest shinobi possible.

But was that all there was too it?

He looked over at Sasuke and used Observe and Empathy on him and gazed over his profile. He was strong of course. Actually in two week he had grown in power as well. But he looked at his flaws.

_ Sasuke Uchiha: As one of the last of the Uchiha clan Sasuke saw his older brother Itachi murder his entire clan on one dark night. The young shinobi is set on a dark path of vengeance that if not stopped will either corrupt or kill him. He values his quest above all else. (Empathy Bonus) Not all should be fueled by Sasuke's dark nature. He desires friendship and family but believes those things are forbidden him. As of yet he has not fallen so far into the dark that he could not be saved. _

_Flaws:_

_ Vengeance Flaw (Passive, Permanent): You have been wronged greatly in your life. You have a desire to destroy those who have wronged you. You will follow your path to the detriment of all else. +30% to combat skills. -30% to teamwork -50% to judgment. -50% when trying to resist corruption._

_-Deceptive Aura: Your nature allows you to conceal the anger in your heart. This allows you to work in the world around you, even a level of popularity in those that see only your strength. However those that get close can usually see through this _

_ Depression Flaw (Passive, Permanent): You have lost the ability to see the joy in the world around you. -30% to social skills._

_ Alienated Flaw (Passive, Permanent): You fell cut off from the world even those who would be your friend you see as a potential enemy...or as something to be lost. -30% to social skills. _

Sasuke was driven by vengeance. Naruto supposed he should have thought of that but honestly he had never thought about the backgrounds of his classmates. To be fair his life was pretty rough. He had vaguely known about the Uchiha massacre but he was much younger when it occurred. Still it wouldn't have to hard to think about how that had made his favorite rival feel.

"What now?" Sasuke asked annoyed. Naruto realized it looked like he had been staring again. It was hard to remember no one else could see what he did.

"Who are you hoping will be your Sensei?" he asked.

"I don't care as long as they're strong." he commented and then proceeded to ignore him again.

Iruka called order to the class.

"Alright everyone first I want you all to know how proud I am of each and every one of you. You've all worked very hard to get to this point. But it only gets harder from here on out. Train, grow stronger and look out for each other and I'm sure you'll all become fine shinobi." He finished up with calling each of their names in turn, when they went down to the front of the class he gave them their hitai-ate and a note of praise.

"Naruto Uzumaki." he called out. Naruto walked down toward the desk. Some of the students gave him the same hateful looks the adults did. But not all. Many were neutral not caring about him one way or another but others seemed to actually be happy for him. It was good reminder that the world was not out to get him.

At least not some of it.

"Naruto I want you to know I'm really proud of you. You fought hard to make it here though your scholastic studies could have been much better." he said cheerfully. "Still you showed what kind of person you were when you fought Mizuki. Someday when you're Hokage I'll be proud to fight under you." Naruto was stunned. Iruka really cared. Not to mention his reputation just went up by 10 with him. He was quietly lost in the moment.

"Uh, Naruto?"

"Yes Sensei?"

"Where's your protector? I can't give to you until you hand it back to me." Naruto paused. His protector. That Iruka had given in thanks. The one he had been keeping in the pocket of his jumpsuit.

The same jumpsuit Tenten had blown up with glee. Crap.

"Naruto you didn't lose it did you?" he said in the more familiar tone of finding out what he had done now.

"Well." he said. He felt a small thump on his chest. A small stone fell to the floor. His hand automatically reached for the spot where it hit and he felt a piece of metal there. He reached and pulled out his protector.

"Ah I see you changed the cloth. The old one was wearing out. Blue is a interesting choice but better than that orange jumpsuit."

Naruto stared at the protector. The cloth was blue. Not just any blue but the same color sash he had used in training. Tenten had used it to replace the cloth the metal piece was attached to. When did she have time to do that he wondered?

"Well hand it to me." Naruto listened and Iruka turned him around and tied the protector to his forehead.

"Congratulations Naruto Uzumaki. Genin of the Leaf!

**3**

Tenten watched the proceedings with a happy smile. It wasn't long ago that she was graduating and it brought back found memories. Naruto was mingling with several of his friends. She knew of Kiba and Ino but the pink hair girl was unfamiliar. She seemed to be shouting a lot at Naruto-kun which was annoying. He seemed to not be bothered. The acoustics were good where she was and she heard some of the comments about Naruto and reminded herself that stabbing everything that bothered her was not a good way to deal with her problems.

Iruka came up and talked to the group and they scattered making their way to their seats. Naruto sat down next to Sasuke Uchiha which clearly annoyed the pink haired girl. A fan-girl. Ugh. Hopefully it was just a faze. What so many girls saw in him she didn't understand. She hated brooders. She preferred guys who could actually be happy and have a good time.

The Hyūga girl came up and talked to Naruto. She was incredibly nervous and Naruto smiled at her as he talked. Tenten once again found herself clutching one of her kunai. Her body was tense as they talked. But after a few moments the girl practically raced away from him. She let out a sigh of relief.

She stopped. Why had she done that? It was just some random pretty girl talking to her Naruto-kun. It was not like she asked him out on a date or something. Not that it mattered if he went on a date.

Damn. She did like him.

When did that happen? She only knew him for two weeks! Sure she had spent a lot of time with him but still.

Yukari Sensei was going to rub that in. How was she going to deal with this? She didn't even know if she wanted a boyfriend. The only two other guys she hung out with were Neji and Lee. Neji was a ass. Lee was a good guy but even if she liked him in that way it would be like dating Guy Sensei.

She suppressed a small shudder. She focused back on the ceremony when she heard Naruto's name called out. He went up to the front beaming. Iruka Sensei looked proud. A bit of worry crossed his face. His protector! She had forgotten to tell him about it! She eyed a small stone picked it up and threw it striking the pocket it was in. He took the clue and officially graduated a few moments later.

She stepped back further into the shadows confused as what to do. So she liked Naruto-kun. She was kunoichi of Konoha. If she could handle a fight for her life she could handle her feelings about a boy.

Right?

Nothing she could do about it now. She decided to wait until the ceremony was over and after she found out who was on his team. It couldn't take that long.

**4**

"Kami. I'm so bored!" Naruto exclaimed now the one of only three people in the room. Not counting Tenten who was hiding in the window. He figured the rock had been her after all. She must have wanted to watch his ceremony and see whose team he was on. Which was fine if his new Sensei ever actually showed up.

"We're all bored Naruto." Sakura scolded though inside she was actually shouting in agreement.

Naruto was not sure how he felt about his new team. Sasuke had always been his rival in school and even knowing more about him didn't exactly mean he wanted to spend so much more time with him. And then there was Sakura. If you had told him just a few days ago that she and him would have been on the same team he would have been in heaven. But now? It didn't seem to mean as much. He didn't hate her or anything. He had a look at her stats and level and wasn't impressed. She was a level 3. With the exception of her Academy Studies Skill most of her other Academy skills were a 3 or 4. She had no additional combat skills. She did have a special skill called Adept Chakra Mastery which amounted to a far greater level of chakra control at similar levels than a normal shinobi. In that regards she was superior to him or Sasuke but she had done nothing with it. He knew enough now that she could be great at genjutsu or medical ninjutsu. The skill actually had bonuses for it. She did have a wide range of scholastic skills that had intriguing passive benefits but Naruto could tell they were random. She liked to learn. She hadn't applied that knowledge.

Naruto reminded himself that he wasn't that different. His power gave him goals. Things to work toward that gave clear rewards. Maybe she needed the same kind of help. But her profile was not encouraging.

_ Sakura Haruno: Daughter of civilians Sakura has always dreamed of becoming a strong kunoichi. Growing up the girl was originally described as a shy wallflower however and was thought she would be washed out of the program. Bullied and picked on by her classmates for her large forehead she tended to hide. After befriending Ino Yamanaka she began to come out of her shell and worked toward her dreams. Recently she has grown a major crush on Sasuke Uchiha which has cost her friendship with Ino and has caused her development to suffer. (Empathy Bonus) Sakura has several flaws common to girls at her age but her crush on Sasuke borders on obsessive due to her rivalry with Ino. The worst aspect is a constant diet to manage her figure earning her the Malnourished Flaw. In reality she is barely eating combined with a shinobi life style increases the effects of this Flaw. _

_Flaws:_

_ Dark Fan-Girl Flaw (Passive, Permanent): You have a obsession with someone to the impairment of the rest of your life. -30% to leveling any stats. Flaw can removed with acceptance of the true nature of your obsession. _

_ Malnourished Flaw (Passive, Permanent): You have had a consistently poor diet resulting in in a 15% decrease in all stats. Flaw can be removed with a change in diet._

_ Inferiority Flaw (Passive, Permanent): You believe everyone around you is superior to you in some way. Your lack of self confidence results in a -25% to combat skills and a -%10 to social skills. Flaw can be removed with extreme development of skills and real world experience to build confidence._

_Multiple Personality Flaw/Skill: Your high intelligence shows you your own flaws and fears but a deep seated denial has resulted in another personality which reflects your true nature. This duality leads to indecision which grant -10% to combat skills. Note: This flaw is also an inherent skill under certain conditions. It provides a natural resistance to genjutsu and mind control. (Empathy Bonus) This is not a true split personality but a reflection of the person Sakura could become._

A split personality? Not that the boy with a demon in him could say much about that. But he had thought so much higher of her. So all three of them were a little broken. Great team they'd make. Finally his boredom got the better of him and he headed over to the door. He took out a storage seal and attached it over the top of the door and the frame. When someone opened it it would be torn. That would release anything in it. Now what to put in it?

"Naruto, what are you doing now?"

"If our new Sensei is going to be late he can pay the price." Naruto said chuckling evilly.

"That's not good Naruto. You shouldn't be playing pranks like that." she said with a scold in her tone.

"That's too bad Sakura. I was going to let you pick what he were going to dump on his head."

"Really?"

"Hey you're the smartest on the team right? You did have the best written scores."

"No! I'm not that smart. I guess I'm good at tests is all. Sasuke-kun is the top of our class after all." she said looking at Sasuke.

So he knew she was obsessed with Sasuke and had a inferiority complex. How could he use that?

"Too bad because the strongest combat student and the strongest scholastic student would make a good match don't you think teme?"

"Whatever."

"Well I guess I could help." she said nervously.

"Good I was thinking of a eraser to the head."

"No it's too small, especially if we are using a storage seal. A bucket of water would be pretty funny I suppose."

"Where's a bucket?"

"The storage closet?"

Naruto walked over to it. It was locked. He didn't know how to pick a lock. Maybe he should pick it up as a Skill? He looked over at Sakura.

"Can you get in?" she just shrugged. Sasuke sighed and headed over to the teacher's desk. He opened up the desk drawer and took out a key and threw it to Naruto. He grabbed it and unlocked the door. Inside was some simple cleaning supplies including a bucket and a sink.

"Jackpot!" Sakura exclaimed. She shoved past Naruto to grab the bucket. She started running the water given it a moment to run cold.

"Sakura." said Sasuke. She turned quickly.

"Yes Sasuke-kun?"

"Soap." he nodded his head toward some detergent. Naruto put his arm on his shoulder.

"See teme I knew you could get into the spirit of things!" he said with a grin. Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders. The three members of team 7 carefully moved the sud filled bucket up to the seal and Naruto channeled chakra to seal it in place.

"You know if this works we could all be in big trouble." commented Sakura.

"At least we'll be in trouble together." commented Naruto.

"Hm." agreed Sasuke.

They all three went back to their seats. Naruto and Sakura chatted a bit looking anxiously at the door and Sasuke even grunted a few times in response. They heard steps outside and all three stopped and stared with baited breath. The door opened and a silver haired jōnin started to come through the door. The seal broke and bucket appeared and perfectly landed on his head covering him in foamy water. Naruto laughed out loud and rolled in his seat. Sakura grinned and failed not to giggle. Sasuke didn't respond but you could see a twinkle in his eye and a small smirk. Also if you were listen to the background you might have heard another girl laughing uncontrollably. A chime sounded. New skills acquired. Naruto waived it off to the side for now. The jōnin looked at them with one eye the over covered.

"First impressions; I think you're all worthless." he commented. "Meet me up on the roof in fifteen minutes." With that he poofed into non-existence.

"Shadow clone? That's cheating." said Sakura. Sasuke got up and headed out the door.

"Might as well see how much trouble were in." he commented. He walked out the door. Sakura began to follow but turned when Naruto wasn't moving.

"Are you coming Naruto?"

"Gotta check something. Be along in a minute."

She shrugged and headed out the door. A moment later Tenten appeared beside him.

"So how does it feel to be graduated?" she asked.

"Awesome. You like the show?"

"Um, it was great." she said with a slight blush. "Anyways you know who your Sensei is right?"

"No who?"

"Kakashi Hatake! He is Guy Sensei's chief rival. Well at least Guy thinks so." she said putting her finger to lip. "He is known as the Copy Ninja and knows tons of cool jutsu. But..."

"But what?"

"Well I've never heard of him having a team before. I've spoken with some other genin and chūnin about him and they say he has been up for teams multiple times before but he fails them every time."

"Every time!"

"Don't worry Naruto-kun I'm sure it's mostly rumors just do your best when meeting him."

"You couldn't have given me some warning before I dumped a bucket of soapy water on his head?" Naruto deadpanned.

"Hey you were getting to know your team, good job by the way. It took weeks for us to start working like one."

"I wasn't trying anything special just thought it would be fun."

"Don't sell yourself short. Pulling a prank is like pulling a mission. You all had to work together to get the job done after all."

"I should head up there."

"Yeah." she leaned over and gave him a hug. "Good job Naruto-kun."

"Hey I'm going to invite my new team out for ramen later. You want to come?"

"Sure you'll probably be done soon. Most jōnin Sensei usually let their students off for the rest of the day after introductions. I'll be catching up at the shop. Swing by when you want to go."

"Okay see you then." She waved and bounded up and out the window. Walking toward the stairs he was thinking about his new team when he remembered he had gotten a skill notice. Two checked his screen and two new skills were showing.

_ Unity (Passive,Active): Lv.1 You have learned the value of teamwork and as a result have +10% to combat skills when working effectively in a group. Also automatically unlocks the follower ability._

_ Follower: When in combat you can cast Follower on a friendly target to add them to a passive group. Followers appear on you HUD and mini-map. Followers can be targeted with friendly items and effects from your screen as long as target is within range. Followers count as a passive group and cannot access screens or menu abilities however they can access leveling abilities passively directed by the Gamer. _

_Prankmaster (Passive): Lv.1: You are a natural trickster and love performing pranks on unsuspecting victims. +5% to success when performing pranks. Note: Pranks can have a major effect on reputation with target or community depending on situation. Beginner's Boost is active for first five levels of this skill. _

"Heh I haven't had a chance to do any real pranks in a bit." he said to himself. He would have to fix that later. But what about his reputation? Maybe if he only did it on those who really deserved it? Or maybe if he just didn't get caught? He would have to think about it.

The Unity Skill had a lot to think about. First he hadn't really thought about items having any effects on him or anyone else. He would really need to start using Observe more and experimenting. What did it mean to add someone as a Follower? The description indicated they would not necessarily know so he should try that out too and if they could level while being target that could come in handy. He could start helping Tenten with her dream for one. How much could his power do? As he opened the door and walked out into the light he promised to figure out more.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto or The Gamer**_

_**Author Comments: Another chapter done. I will either have another chapter out this weekend or Monday. I'm trying to build some extra story for regular updates but we'll see. Also I intend to add a overview of the rules of his power in the next chapter or two. I've been making these rules up as I go so it's time for a bit of editing and clarifying.**_

_**Also I know I have issues with grammar that I am trying to improve. If anyone catches the obvious errors send me a PM. I want to find the mistakes I make all the time and correct them if possible. **_

_**Review Replies:**_

_**SS: Thanks! Reviews help!**_

_**Ash0601: I haven't decided (but have thought about) most of those things yet. I usually don't decide until I get there in the story. As for the Shadow Clones they can help him level Skills but I think I'm going to put a cap on how much he can learn in relation to the power. But yes basically he can level up faster with them than without.**_

_**Karthik9: Thanks! Glad you enjoy.**_

_**DeathCrawler: Can't have no orange =)**_

_**Guest: Thanks!**_

_**Catcrazzed: Your Welcome!**_

_**CelticReaper: Thanks for a review!**_

_**BakaAndTensaiProductionz: Glad you liked it!**_

_**Random Guy: Funny you should mention it...**_

_**AnFan-n-More: Okay that was a lot but...right now at least I have no intention of save and reload in his power. As for where his power will take him I don't completely know anymore than you do =) I am just a but ahead in the story. I can say the idea of repeating the same story over and over seems a bit monotonous but who knows?**_

_**Guest: Right now I update as soon as I've finished a chapter and at least done one read through. Depends on the time I have. IRL is a harsh master.**_

_**Buterflypuss: Glad you enjoy it!**_

_**Alex2909: Poor Naruto right? Even with a cool entrance no love. **_

**Chapter 8**

Hiashi Hyūga sat sipping tea as Neji came in and bowed his head to the floor. He put down his tea and stared at his nephew.

"Speak." he commanded.

"I have a report about Naruto Uzumaki."

"I thought since you graduated the Academy it was difficult to keep tabs on him?"

"It was; but recent events have changed."

"Explain."

"Naruto recently graduated from the Academy. Since then he has been training with my teammate Tenten. I have been able to observe the two of them for the past two weeks."

"I was under the impression he had failed the Exam again?"

"I do not know the exact situation but it appears circumstances have changed."

"Probably the Hokage's doing." he always did have a soft spot for that child. You say he has been training. Has he grown stronger?"

"Marginally. Someone like him can only hope to improve so much."

"You might be surprised about how strong he could be."

"Uncle. If I may ask what is your interest in the boy? He seemed nothing more than a worthless, clanless orphan."

"That is not needed for you to know. Just inform me of any changes in his situation. You said he was training with your teammate correct?"

"Yes."

"Why was she training with him?"

"At first I believe it was mostly due to the fact they are both orphans but-" he hesitated.

"Go on." Hiashi ordered.

"I believe she may have developed feelings for him. I warned her away but she has not listened."

"Why did you warn her?"

"She is on my team and as such a association with myself and the Hyūga clan. Spending time with a waste such as him reflects badly on myself."

"Such pride from a member of the side branch?" Hiashi commented. Neji flinched just a bit. "Still you are right to an extent. Perception is everything with the Clans. But I think you'll find Neji that telling a teenage girl who not to be with will usually have the opposite effect." he said with a rare chuckle.

"My Lord?"

"For now I want you to let them be. In fact encourage them if they become involved. That means Naruto will be closer to you. Plus it could mean leverage in the future if needed. Now go, you have training to complete."

Neji bowed again and left quietly. How? How could such a loser be of any importance to his clan head? Or to Tenten? He was a natural genius far more skilled than that buffoon but still people seemed to flock to him. It was Lee all over again. People trying to escape their fate. Lee wanted to be a ninja despite not being able to use ninjutsu. Naruto wanted to be Hokage despite being clanless, talentless, and hated by the village. Tenten herself had a absurd dream of passing one of the Sannin! At least he she had only been giving it lip service; or so he thought. Now she was training even harder trying to reach some ridiculous goal! And then there was Hinata...

Neji didn't even want to think about her but she also seemed to be obsessed with Naruto. He would follow his Uncle's orders and make "nice" but he would help them accept their places in life. Even if he had to break a few of them in the process.

**1**

Naruto blinked in the bright sun after stepping onto the roof. Sakura was sitting next to Sasuke looking happy and shyly looking over at her crush while Sasuke tried to ignore everything around him. He sat down on the other side of Sakura. Teamwork? It was hard for him to picture. He had learned of it from Tenten but all his teamwork skills were, literally, working with himself. He had always fought against Tenten in training. Still he had the equivalent of a few months of memories on it so it could only help.

But how was he supposed to work with his teammates? A few weeks ago Sasuke was just his rival (that is if he was honest he had been no match for) and Sakura was the girl he liked. Now he knew more about them and he was forced to actually think about what he knew. Heh, Gamer Mind versus his own natural hyperactive nature. For a moment Naruto wondered where his power came from? What was the world like that produced such a ability? Somehow he knew it had to be a different world than this. It was just too different.

His thoughts were interrupted when Kakashi appeared in front of them staring with his one eye. Crap! He should have asked Tenten what was up with that. Not to mention the mask.

"Well, so you're my new team? Why don't you all introduce yourself?"

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other. Naruto shrugged.

"What do you want to know Sensei?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know. Things like who you are, your likes and dislikes, hobbies, goals things like that."

"Why don't you go first?" Naruto asked. "That way we'll know what we're you're looking for."

"Me? Okay I guess. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I'm not going to tell you my likes or dislikes. I don't have a lot of hobbies and my goals are well..." he said trailing off.

Sakura leaned over and whispered. "The only thing we learned was his name." Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Okay Naruto. Your turn."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, training and learning new things. I dislike waiting for ramen, dirty houses, and people who are judgmental. My hobbies are hanging out with my friend, learning new things, and pranking. My goal is to become Hokage and in the meantime to become the strongest shinobi I can be. I also want to protect anyone who means something to me." He wondered if he should have mentioned he had a powerful demon sealed in him and a strange power from another world. Maybe not. Small steps.

"Very good. Sakura?"

"Yes Sensei. My name is Sakura Haruno. I like..." she looked over at Sasuke. "My goal in life is too..." this time she giggled. "What I dislike is." this time she paused looking over at Naruto her face grew softer. "my annoying ex-friend Ino who thinks she's so much better than me."

_Hmm she was going to say Naruto. What changed her mind? _Kakashi wondered.

"Sasuke?"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have no likes or dislikes. I don't have hobbies and I don't have a goal. I have a ambition I will make a reality. I will revive the Uchiha Clan...and kill a certain man."

The group paused as the dark words flowing from the young teen. Naruto sat there and after a moment of silence couldn't resist.

"Well teme I'm sure Sakura would like to help you with rebuilding your clan."

Sasuke didn't move but his face went a bright red. Sakura's face did as well but she reacted more harshly.

"Naruto! You jerk!" she yelled slamming her fist into his face. He could have avoided it, but well he had it coming after all. He couldn't hide his grin. He had fallen over and now Sakura was above him being held back by Kakashi Sensei.

"Now Sakura, killing your teammate on your very first day is not the best of starts.

"I'm gonna kill him!"

"Sorry Sakura, Sorry!" he pleaded. "It was a joke." After few moments she calmed down and sat back down.

"I had thought you had changed Naruto."

"It's more of a journey."

"Whatever."

Kakashi scratched his head. "I see we have a lot to work on. We'll see how you guys do with survival training tomorrow."

"Survival training Sensei? We've already had that at the Academy." commented Sakura.

"I have to judge your skills personally and this training is much harsher than normal."

"How much harder?" she asked nervously.

"Let's just say I would skip breakfast tomorrow. Meet me at training ground 7 at 6am." with that he vanished in a flash.

I need to learn how to do that; Naruto thought to himself. Problem for future Naruto. He turned to his new teammate.

"Hey guys sorry about that. If you're up for it I will treat you both to ramen at Ichiraku's later.

"Whatever." Sasuke said and jumped off the roof.

"Was that a yes or no?" he asked the air. "What about you?" he turned to Sakura.

"I don't know Naruto. You're acting weird today."

"Hey there's a fifty percent chance Sasuke will be there."

"Since when do you care what Sasuke does? And why haven't you asked me out or something?"

"Do you want me too?" he asked perplexed.

"No! Just it's not like you."

"Well I am capable of learning. Slowly. But we're on the same team now so we need to probably know each other better."

"And this isn't some attempt to trick me into a date?" she asked suspiciously.

"Come on! Sasuke was right here. I invited you both!"

"Fine. But if this is trick Naruto." she sighed. "I'll be there." Naruto worked out a time and watched her leave. He leaned across the rail and looked out across the village. He had wanted to ask Kakashi about his clan but he had disappeared too fast for small talk. He brought up his list of skills and his eyes focused on the Unity Skill. So this was team. If you had told him he was going to have a meal with Sakura a few days ago he would have been ecstatic. Now he didn't know how he felt. Or even if he should be worried about it in the first place.

"Screw it." he said aloud. He could do something productive before dinner. He brought up his quest log and selected the Uzumaki Clan Quest. A arrow appeared on his mini-map.

"You can't hide from me Kakashi Sensei." he jumped off the roof in the direction of the jōnin.

**2**

Kakashi sat in a tree reading the latest volume in the Icha Icha series. This was probably his guiltiest pleasure. He probably should have spoke more with his team but he would learn all he needed tomorrow. If they passed then he would spend time with each of them. If they didn't...

Well it was best to not get too attached. Especially when one of the students was the son of your former teacher. A person you happened to feel a lot of guilt and responsibility for even if things were beyond your control.

Then there were the other two. He knew he would get Sasuke. He was the last of the Uchiha and interest in rebuilding his clan was a major concern on the council. Many didn't want him to be allowed to be a ninja and wanted to get down to the business of descendants right away. The Hokage pointed out that there would be a good chance he would become a enemy of the village if they tried that. So for now he would be trained. But if he failed the test tomorrow he might find his shinobi career sidelined.

Not that Sakura would mind. He chuckled to himself. Naruto was right. She would be willing to help him start the Uchiha clan again though she was bit young to really understand what that meant. Her skills were lacking at this point but if she had a goal to work toward besides being Sasuke's girlfriend he saw potential that could make a fine kunoichi.

That made Naruto seem all the more odd. He had read his file which was extensive due to his status as a Jinchuuriki, and he had seemed more scatterbrained. He had observed that for himself from a distamce. By all accounts he should be almost as obsessed with Sakura and she was with Sasuke! Also he was much more calm with Sasuke; a rival who had been constantly upstaging him his entire Academy run, that he would have expected. Maybe it had to do with that student of Guy's who was watching the graduation. He had thought she was there on Guy's orders. Guy always wanted Kakashi to get his own team so they could be "rivals" but perhaps she was there on personal reasons?

_Speak of the Nine tails _he thought. There, in another tree over doing a fairly decent job of being stealthy considering his grades was Naruto. He sighed and closed his book.

"You might as well come down Naruto." The young ninja didn't look too surprised to be caught and made he way to the same branch Kakashi was on. He stood there staring.

"Well what can I do for you?"

"I came to ask you something but..."

"But?"

"I didn't know you were a pervert." he said pointing at his book.

"This it's just some harmless reading."

"Right, for a pervert."

"Naruto I'm not used to getting critiqued by students who haven't trained under me for a full day yet. Now you had something to ask me?"

Naruto eyed him suspiciously but decided to move on. "I wanted to ask you if you had any knowledge about the Uzumaki Clan?"

Kakashi masked his face. Why was Naruto asking about that? No one had been giving him any information about his heritage had they?

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well my last name is Uzumaki for one."

"Many orphans are given names of past clans."

"I know that but I have good reason to believe I am a true Uzumaki."

"And those are?"

"Private Sensei."

The most likely explanation was someone had told him his parentage. However if that was the case he would expect more questions about the Fourth. How to handle this?

"Well I suppose it's possible. As far as I know most members of the Clan had bright red hair but you could be from a illegitimate marriage or something of that nature."

He flinched a little. Inside so did Kakashi. He didn't like talking about his own Sensei in such a manner. Naruto deserved better but he would need to speak with the Hokage first. Somehow Naruto was getting information he shouldn't.

"Fine, but how can I find out more about them?"

"I'll tell you what Naruto. If you do good on tomorrows test I will be happy to do some checking into it for you. Sound good?"

"Alright. I can live with that for now. Cya tomorrow then Sensei." Naruto headed off. Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief. He had put if off for now. He would have to speak to the Hokage. Tonight.

**3**

Tenten made her way to Ichiraku's for a ramen dinner with Naruto and his new team. Guy would be back soon and she wouldn't have as much extra time. Nor would she have as much time to work out her feelings. She laughed at that. She wasn't used to being indecisive about anything. Crap, she hoped this didn't mean she was turning into a fan-girl. The ramen shop came into view.

Speak of the devil.

Naruto-kun was sitting there with Sakura chatting amiably enough. She seemed to be chatting back and occasionally smiling. But she was the only one there! Sasuke wasn't to be seen. It was like they were on a date!

_I am not jealous! Only stupid fan-girl's are jealous! _Tenten thought loudly in her mind, fist clenched to her side. She focused on her breathing and relaxed. She walked up to the other side of Naruto. He sensed her presence and turned his face brightening.

"Hey Tenten! I'm glad you could make it!"

"Of course Naruto-kun you know I wouldn't miss it she said sweetly. She looked over his head and looked (she did not glare) at Sakura who was drinking a soda. Sakura paused sensing a killing intent. Naruto noticed looked back and forth between the two girls. He did not quite know what was going on but he sensed danger.

"Sakura right? I'm Tenten." she said introducing herself. Sakura smiled hesitantly.

"Nice to meet you. Naruto said you would be joining us."

_I'm not joining you! You're joining us! _She thought. The fact they were here first was meaningless.

"Naruto-kun where is your other teammate, Sasuke?"

"That teme decided not to show. Not surprised really."

"I hope you haven't been too bored Sakura?"

"No, not really, Naruto's been a lot less annoying than normal." she commented.

_He's not annoying! Okay well maybe sometimes but it's more cute than anything else!_

"Well, that's good. I had to finish up at the shop so I was a little later than I meant to be."

"It's cool we we're debating whether we should eat anyway." commented Naruto.

"How come?"

"Kakashi Sensei says we're going to have survival training in the morning and said not to eat breakfast. I thought maybe I should skip dinner too since I'm on a diet" said Sakura.

Tenten took a glance over the young girl. Tenten was the student of Guy and as such had a good eye for physical development. The girl was much less developed than a girl her age should be. She wondered if she was "dieting" too much? That kind of thing was not healthy in a civilian life let alone the life of a shinobi.

"I don't know Sakura, I've been taught you want to eat whenever you get a chance. The life of a shinobi always means that your next meal is not a guarantee. I would suggest eating now and early in the morning."

"Yeah! It's my treat Sakura come on!"

_His treat! Is he buying her dinner! Which is fine! I mean it's not like he's asked me out...or anything._

"I don't know..."

"Come on it's a celebration! We've graduated. Tenten must have celebrated when she graduated." he said looking at her.

For a moment her mind flashed back to her "celebration" which was a 20 lap run around the village. She had passed out at 10. But it was Naruto's look that caught her attention. There was concern in his eyes. For Sakura. He was trying to get her to eat. Tenten was a little amazed. She wouldn't have expected most boy's his age to notice such a thing, let alone...well him. She liked him, she could accept that but most times he was pretty oblivious. A stab of guilt washed through her. She was being ridiculous. Whether she liked him or not that was no reason to act crazy; he was trying to help a friend!

"Naruto's right Sakura!" she said cheerfully. "Tonight's a celebration. Eat up!"

"Well it _is_ a celebration." she agreed reluctantly.

"Awesome! Ayame three of your best bowls of ramen!" he shouted before she could change her mind.

"It's not so big a stall you have to shout Naruto-kun." Ayame said coming over to the three. "Wow! Naruto how did you pick up two pretty girls like that? I didn't know you were such a ladies man."

Naruto quickly looked back and forth ready to dodge either a fist or a kunai but both girls were turned away slightly embarrassed. "Ayame it's not like that! Sakura and I just got put on the same team today and Tenten is-"

"Tenten! The same girl you've been talking about for two weeks now?"

"Yes?"

"The same girl I've been telling you to bring over for the same two weeks?"

"Well she's here!"

"The same girl who made you new clothes—at a discount?"

"I told you not to tell anyone about that!" Tenten yelled reaching for her weapons.

"I'm sorry! She tempted me with ramen! I'm weak."

"Don't get mad at him he really is weak against ramen."

"And you're cheating on your new diet!" cried Tenten.

"Just a couple of bowls I swear!" he said inching away from her.

"Why Tenten you sound just like a wife scolding her husband." Ayame said slyly. Tenten immediately turned bright red and sat back down face downcast.

"That's just silly who could like Naruto?" joked Sakura. Tenten's head shot back up.

"What that supposed to mean?" she said angrily. She reached across Naruto to Sakura who was now trying to put some distance between her and the enraged kunoichi.

"I just meant that..he's sometimes...annoying?" Sakura stammered. Naruto was now trying to hold his friend back, not quite knowing what was going on.

"I happen to think he's just fine!" Tenten inched closer. Sakura prayed to Kami.

"Children." All three teens turned toward Ayame who slide three bowls of Ramen in front of them. They all stopped, looked at each other, and sat back down and began to eat, silently. Naruto felt the need to apologize, for what he wasn't sure but his instincts were strong on this. Tenten sat taking calm bites of ramen. One right after another.

"Tenten?"

"Hm?" another bite.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" another bite.

"Ayame and Sakura teasing you and stuff...about liking me." he chuckled nervously.

"Naruto-kun?" another bite.

"Yes?"

"I do like you." another bite.

"…..."

"..."

Tenten finished another bite and looked over at Naruto who still had not responded. He was sitting the hand holding a spoon with a petrified look on his face. Sakura was behind him just as frozen with a noddle hanging from her mouth. She hadn't meant to say it. She just hated indecision was all. She was the type of girl who got things done. He wasn't saying anything. He wasn't even moving. He may not be breathing. Her liking him had actually killed him. Her face began to grow red. There was no way this could get any worse.

Then, of course, it did.

"YOSH! SO MY LITTLE TENTEN LIKES A BOY DOES SHE! THE PASSIONS OF YOUTH ARE A FLAME THAT BURNS BRIGHTLY!

Her face went from red to a pale white instantly.

"Please no." she whimpered.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto or The Gamer**_

_**Author Comments: Hi all I hope you like the next chapter. This was my first time really working with Guy and Lee so I hope it works well. **_

_**Review Replies:**_

_**Yinko: Thanks! Glad you like it!**_

_**Sword'sfunPen'sbetter8P: Cool. **_

_**DeathCrawler: I know right. **_

_**Ash0601: I haven't decided completely the impact knowing Guy will have on this Naruto yet. Thanks for the review.**_

_**Fanficreader71: Thanks for the review. I hope to hit above one hundred after this next chapter.**_

_**Guest: The story goes where it goes =) but I don't intend for it to be overly romance.**_

_**Smurfninjaman: Well you'll have to tell me how terrifiying you think he was.**_

_**Catcrazzed: Welcome =)**_

_**Blood Enraged: They are fun.**_

_**Chuck2012: Glad you liked it.**_

_**10000 Fists: I'm trying to keep up with updates but I will depend on life of course.**_

_**Sword'sfunPen'sbetter8P: =)**_

_**Guest: Thanks!**_

_**Karthik9: I'll do my best.**_

_**Pull Up Goose: Good question they don't have that awesome badass member the other clans seemed to have.**_

_**Buterflypuss: Glad you like it. Have to think about physical changes.**_

_**CelticReaper: =)**_

_**Phantom: Glad you like it.**_

_**Elemental77: Thanks and here you go!**_

_**Guest: We'll see but thanks for the review!**_

_**Amatsumi: No sorry. Tenten is not the kind of girl who would hold back once she realizes it (in my opinion of course) so let the fallout ensue!**_

_**Bone Idle: Thanks!**_

_**Random Guy: I hope you like how you work in this story =)**_

_**Shadow Shad13: Thank you!**_

_**SS: =)**_

_**Izca Graymane: Thanks! I hope you like the next chapter too!**_

**Chapter 9**

"Hah! I knew it! Call it old man!"

"Fine I have cleaning duties for a month!" Ayame power fisted into the air and cheered at her success.

Tenten did not feel so happy. She had just confessed her feelings to Naruto-kun, he had yet to respond,move or breath. That she could actually handle. But what she could not handle was **him** here, now, trying to help.

"So this is what one of my star pupils has been up too while I have been away!" Guy bellowed, not quite as loudly as before but still. The green spandex wearing ninja was not alone; next to him was a smaller clone of himself walking with the same exaggerated swagger.

"Not Rock Lee too." she whispered.

"Yes, Lee met me at the village gates eager to train! I was most saddened all three of my students weren't there!"

"You weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow!" she countered.

"I have been awaiting Guy Sensei's return by doing laps around Village. I knew Guy Sensei would always come back from a mission early for he has the power of youth!"

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"Now, now Tenten we'll discuss your lack of commitment later. Let me see this boyfriend of yours!"

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Tenten you are a student of the Mighty Guy! What boy would not give himself to you once your feeling are known?"

"Please shut up." she begged.

"Now what is your name boy?" he asked Naruto. Naruto now found himself staring at the jōnin and still was unable to say anything. He found his glance diverted from Tenten to Guy back and forth. Finally a response came out of his mouth.

"Eyebrows." he said firmly. One of the said eyebrows went up in a look of confusion.

"Eyebrows? What kind of name is that for a fiery youth?" Rock Lee stood up straight and shouted out.

"Guy Sensei! That is not his name. I believe he is referring to your eyebrows Sensei!"

"Well they are manly eyebrows are they not! Very well since he is not talking Lee why don't you tell me about him?"

"Why aren't you asking me?" asked Tenten.

"Yes Guy Sensei! His name is Naruto Uzumaki. He is a year behind our class and recently graduated although at the bottom of his class. He is known for pranks and eating ramen. He is known as having a most unyouthful reputation!"

"Lee!" said Tenten hotly.

"I'm sorry Tenten you are my friend but it is the duty of youth to be honest to one's Sensei!"

Guy Sensei stared down at Naruto and he seemed to be thinking hard about the young Genin. After a moment he shook his head.

"Tenten I'm sorry, I cannot approve. You may not see this boy!" he ordered.

"What you can tell me that!"

"Tenten you are my ninja apprentice and as such I have control over anything that could affect your training. Also since you don't have a father I feel it's my responsibility to keep you from bad boys who would be...unyouthful."

Tenten's face was red, whether from embarrassment or anger even she could tell, but she was fuming.

"Guy Sensei! Did you not tell us that we are to forge are own path?" Lee asked.

"Of course Lee! But it is the job of a jōnin Sensei to guide his students down a proper path! That is part of Youth!"

"I see Guy Sensei! But can I ask one more question?"

"Anything Lee!"

"Should not Naruto get the chance to prove himself?" Tenten paused in her fuming...and her thoughts on which weapon to use first.

"You're right Lee! The power of youth demands a chance to prove your fighting spirit! Very well! Naruto!"

Naruto turned still not really processing the world around him.

"I challenge you to a battle for Tenten's hand!"

"No! That does not sound right on so many levels!" said Tenten.

"Tenten is right Guy Sensei."

"Lee?"

"You are far too powerful to fight Naruto. It would be an unfair contest." Lee stepped forward lifting one arm up in a beckoning challenge.

"I will fight him." he said with a smile.

**1**

She liked him?

Like **LIKED **liked him?

Naruto's brain was split in two pieces right now. The first part centered around his emotions and natural hyperactivity were going off in fifty different places at once but generally all were in shock. The second, his logical side, now augmented with his Gamer's Mind Skill were trying to warn him of several dangers. It went a bit like this.

_She likes me!_

_**I realize that. It's great really, but there's this green guy...**_

_ I don't even know how to handle this!_

_**He seems pretty strong. You should take a look at him.**_

"Eyebrows." _his emotional side noted._

_**Not what I was going for.**_

_ Should I date her? What about Sakura? I haven't worked that out yet._

_**We stopped liking Sakura approximately one week ago but the real issue now is we're being challenged to a fight.**_

_ I mean she's cute but she's kinda scary with all those weapons._

_**You like that and it doesn't matter.**_

_ Why not?_

_**Because now we're in a fight.**_

__"What?" Naruto asked out loud. The mini-clone of the larger shinobi was in front of him with a smile on his face and in a battle pose.

"Let me go!" Tenten yelled as Guy held her back with with one hand...while avoid the occasional weapon strike. Sakura sat back fearfully watching each person in turn.

"Now Tenten it's most unyouthful to get in between a battle of two rivals for your affection."

"Lee isn't fighting for my affection!"

"True," he nodded, "but still it will be a most youthful fight. Tenten slumped down.

"He'll never want to speak with me again." she mumbled.

Naruto frowned at Tenten looking unhappy but he had other more immediate concerns.

"Okay, I'm back in the moment." he looked at Lee. "Who are you anyway?"

Lee paused and looked up. "Right I did not introduce myself. I am Rock Lee pupil of Guy Sensei, teammates to Neji and Tenten and I will be your opponent today!"

"Why are we fighting again?"

"I am fighting you for Tenten's hand!"

"No you're not!" shouted Tenten. He looked at her. "Can you please make this make sense?"

"Guy Sensei won't let me...be friends with you unless you, uh, prove yourself."

"Can he do that?" She shrugged helplessly.

"Okay." he turned back to Lee. "Well this seems like a stupid reason to fight but I'm your man! My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I am the student of Kakashi Hatake...sorta. My teammates are Sakura and Sasuke. I will by happy to mop the floor with you."

"Did you say Kakashi Hatake?" asked Guy.

"Yeah?"

"YOSH!" shouted Guy flames bursting from his eyes in excitement. "LEE THIS FIGHT HAS BECOME EVEN MORE IMPORTANT. YOU NOW REPERSENT THE RIVALLRY OF PREVIOUS GENERATIONS! TWO STUDENTS FIGHT TO PROVE THE WORTH OF THEIR SENSEI'S TEACHING! DO ME PROUD LEE!" Guy threw him his biggest smile and a thumbs up.

Tears were coming down Lee's eyes. "Guy Sensei I will do my best to prove the power of youth!"

"Lee!"

"Guy Sensei!"

"You know he hasn't actually taught me anything." commented Naruto. Neither ninja was listening while tears were coming to their eyes. Tenten just tried to hide her face. Naruto took the opportunity to use observe on Lee. No time to look over all his info just his stats and skills.

Rock Lee. Lv.12. Average intelligence, luck and wisdom; high strength, dexterity, vitality and stamina. Really high strength. His skills were loaded with Taijutsu and some bukijutsu. Many of the Taijutsu added buffs to his already high stats. He had some flaws though. One was a Damaged Chakra Coils which prevented him from using any ninjutsu or genjutsu. How could he even survive off of that? One was a temporary flaw called Weighted which cut his dexterity and strength in half. Naruto wasn't sure what caused it but he would take any advantage he could get. Even with no ninjutsu this fight would be tough.

**2**

Lee and Guy broke up a big hug, Tenten was caught in the middle since Guy had not let her go. She sat on the ground looking a bit ill.

"All right! I will be proctor for this fight! The battle will continue until either opponent is knocked out, gives up or I call the fight!"

"Uh Sensei?" Sakura asked quietly. "Is it all right for you to proctor a match for your own student?"

"It's okay Sakura." Tenten said weakly. "If there's one thing I can promise you either of those two will be perfectly fair."

"Of course! Youth demands no less!"

"Oh. Okay." Sakura came and sat next to Tenten on the ground. Naruto and Lee made their way into the middle of the street which was now clear thanks to Guy's bellows. Sakura leaned over and whispered to Tenten.

"Tenten can Naruto beat Lee?"

"No."

"Is Naruto that weak then?"

"No Naruto-kun is strong but Lee is far stronger."

"That's not what a girl should say about her boyfriend."

"I'm not his girlfriend."

"You said you liked him."

"And look where that got him."

Sakura paused and looked at the scene playing out before her.

"Naruto tends to get himself in these kind of situations I've noticed. "

**3**

_Duel? Y/N_

Rock Lee had finished his moment and now stood across from him in the street. A screen had appeared in front of him. Naruto selected yes.

"Are you ready Naruto?" he asked.

_Naruto Uzumaki vs. Rock Lee! Fight!_

"By all accounts yes."

"Then have at you." said Lee. Naruto began to bring his hand together in a handsign to summon his clones when Lee...disappeared. Naruto was still in the act of channeling his chakra when Lee reappeared with a kick to Naruto's head. A decent chunk of Naruto's HP bar dropped and he bounced and rolled to the side. He had the presence of mind to come up in a guarded position.

_Status Effect: Dazed (30s) For duration of this effect you cannot perform any ninjutsu. _

Naruto saw the next attack coming (a punch to left side) and manged to block it, the next one was not as easy as it was a low kick but Naruto managed to jump above it. He was unprepared for the third fist to the face. His HP bar was about a sixth gone.

_Status Effect: Stunned (45s) For duration of this effect your movement speed is cut by 50%. _

Naruto vision was blurry and tried to back away to give himself some room to think and allow the effects to wear off but Lee would have none of it. He reach forward and grabbed Naruto's shirt and lifted him up and slammed him into the ground.

_Status Effect: Winded (1m) For duration of this effect your stats are cut by 25%._

Naruto was completely disoriented on the ground and thought the fight might be over right there. His health was now down by a third and Lee was making his way toward him.

_Dazed removed._

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he commanded and about half of his MP vanished. He was panicking and had over done it a bit. About fifty clones were scatter around the street. Lee looked at the horde and smiled.

"That is a very good trick for such a inexperienced ninja Naruto but you cannot hide in a crowd of illusions from me!"

One of the clones came right up to Lee and grinned. "We're not illusions." he said and sucker punched Lee right in the jaw. Lee spun and fell backwards. His HP went down a depressingly small amount.

"Lee!" Guy Sensei shouted. Lee immediately turned and bowed.

"Yes Guy Sensei!"

"You should never underestimate your opponent!"

"I do not believe I did Guy Sensei! It would be highly improbable for a newly minted genin to have the chakra to summon one solid clone let alone as many as Naruto claims to posses."

"Lee you know better than that!" Guy began.

"Are we allowed to attack him?" One clone said to another.

"I have no idea, this is the weirdest fight ever."

"Maybe we should jump him?"

"You first."

"I...think we'll let him talk."

"Good Call."

Meanwhile two of the other clones had helped prime Naruto to his feet and mixed him into the crowd of clones. The status effects were almost up. He was also out of combat. With the help of a quickly whispered plan and handsigns he spread a plan among his clones.

"Lee you should have been able to tell they weren't illusions just from the way they moved! Use your head! You treated your opponent as many treat yourself. The path of Youth requires you to treat all opponents with respect."

"Thank you Guy Sensei!" Lee said adamantly. He turned back to the nearest clone.

"I apologize for underestimating you Naruto. I will treat you with the respect of a worthy opponent!"

"Um, thanks?" the clone said. Lee smiled at the clone...and then head butted him in the face. He dispelled in a instant.

"Well he's using his head." commented Sakura.

"Don't be so literal Lee!" shouted Guy.

"Yes Guy Sensei!" he replied dispelling two more clones with a single kick. He spun into a battle stance and attacked the next group. This group spread apart to gather back into squads of three surrounding Lee at various points. The formation was two clones in front acting as guards and one in the back. Lee stood back waiting on their plan of attack. With a shout the clones began running around Lee; the squads were about two rows deep each row moving counter to the other. Naruto was trying to confuse Lee and give himself several angles of attack. The third Naruto in every group drew out a kunai, it was a practice kunai only designed to hurt not kill an opponent, and as one they targeted Lee. The attacks came from several directions all at once. There should have been no way for Lee to avoid getting hit.

Lee just smiled.

The attacks were close, but not perfectly timed. The first few Lee dodged just by shifting his body just enough to avoid being hit, the others he began to knock out of the air with a punch or a kick.

_Now! _Naruto thought as Lee was blocking his other attacks. He took a kunai powered by Chakra Charge and combined Quick Target and Targeted Attack. He spent about 50 MP on the attack but the combination made a potent attack. Quick Target increased the speed of his attack and Targeted attack boosted his chance to hit and his damage already augmented by the chakra charge. Even using a practice kunai if it hit it would hurt, even on a higher level opponent like Lee.

It almost didn't. Lee sensed the incoming attack as he had before but because he had adjusted his speed for the multiple of other kunai he was unprepared for the faster deadlier attack. He still managed to take the hit in the left shoulder as opposed to the chest shot Naruto was aiming for. The force spun Lee into the air and he landed on the air with a thud. His HP dropped to just above half. Naruto couldn't use the Target skills again unless he broke combat and he wasn't about to give Lee a moment to recuperate. His skills boosted his resistance to physical attacks, he could be almost out of HP and still beat Naruto into the ground if he wasn't careful. Naruto dispelled about half of his clones to regain some of his MP. He had too many clones and they were crowding each other, he had learned from Tenten that sometimes less is more, not that you would know that from how many weapons she liked to throw around.

Naruto sent two squads right after Lee to try and attack him while he was down, he felt a bit bad for that but this fight was not his idea! The clone neared Lee who appeared dazed. But as they neared Lee's eyes opened and he smiled. He spun on his back and manged to take out three of the six clones. The remaining three pulled back forming a new squad. Lee stood up glance at the Naruto clones searching for the real one.

"I have to say I'm impressed Naruto, that was the second attack you've done that surprised me; you're showing yourself to be a much more accomplished ninja than your reputation would suggest." he reached up and popped his shoulder back into place, it felt like a practiced move, but he did grimace a bit from the pain.

"But you are not the only one who can surround a opponent." Lee ran right toward one of his clones faster than the clone could dodge or block and took him out. As the rest of the clones tried to get to him he jumped and landed a kick on another clone on the other side of the group. He then flipped and a spinning kick took out to more. Naruto was running out of clones fast. He brought his hands together to summon more.

"There you are." grinned Lee. He moved and hit a quick jab into Naruto's stomach.

_Status effect: Interruption (3s) Your Skill was interrupted. For the duration of this effect you cannot perform last used skill._

Naruto's HP dropped and he tried to catch his breath. Another jab.

_Status effect: Interruption (3s) Your Skill was interrupted. For the duration of this effect you cannot perform last used skill._

He fell to a knee. Another jab.

_Status effect: Interruption (3s) Your Skill was interrupted. For the duration of this effect you cannot perform last used skill._

He was on both knees now one hand on the ground. The attacks ceased.

"You have fought well. I would suggest now that you concede defeat."

"Hell...no..." he said breathing hard.

"You will not win Tenten's hand with your current level of strength."

"You're not fighting for my hand!" a voice yelled from the side. It was ignored.

"I'm not fighting for her." Naruto said in agreement. Lee looked down at him with a frown.

"What kind of friend are you if you will not fight for her?" he asked.

"Heh, I thought you were her teammate?" he said.

"I am proud to be her comrade and her friend." Lee agreed.

"Then you should know no stupid fight would ever make Tenten decide who she's friends with...or anything."

"Then why are you fighting?"

"Well, you did start it, but really; I'm fighting for me. For my dream."

"Your dream?"

"I am going to be Hokage one day. I will not make that goal if I fight easy battles. I will only get there by fighting strong opponents...even if it means I have to lose."

Lee had tears in his eyes. "This I understand Naruto! I also have a dream! I want to prove you can become a splendid ninja even without ninjutsu or genjutsu! I too will fight as hard as I can for that dream!"

"Then I'm glad to fight you Lee, but I'm sorry."

"For what Naruto?"

"This." Lee in his excitement had gotten too close to Naruto and when he was in range Naruto pulled his head back and bashed Lee in the head with the best headbutt he could land. Lee fell back. A chime sounded.

_Headbutt (Active): Lv.1: Special attack that grants a 50% chance to stun a opponent is landed successfully. _

_ Status Effect: Stunned (45s) For duration of this effect your movement speed is cut by 50%. (Rock Lee)_

Naruto attacked Lee furiously. He only had Academy Style Jutsu but Lee was was stunned and moving much slower than he would normally.

And Naruto had clones. Every single one of him tried to pound on Lee. Naruto had to remind himself not to fall into old patterns and limited the attacks to no more than three of him at a time.

(_30s) _Lee's HP dipped under half. Naruto keep pounding.

(15s) Lee's HP was about a third. Naruto tried another headbutt but it failed.

(5s) Lee's HP was down to about a fifth. Just a little more and he would win.

"That is enough." Lee said as he shouted and seemed to fill with strength. The three clones around him were dispelled with a quick flurry of attacks.

_Status Effect: Lion's Stamina: This ability allows a user to heal one third of total HP and temporarily increases strength by 25%_

Naruto watched as Lee's MP dropped by about a fifth and his HP jumped back to just under half. What was with this guy? He just didn't seem to know when to fall down. Naruto grinned. Well, neither did he after all. Once again Lee began to jump around the battlefield destroying clone after clone. Not again. Naruto stood still as his clones were destroyed trying to follow Lee's movements so he could reach him. A chime sounded.

_Perception has leveled up!_

_ Perception (Passive): Lv. 5. This skill grants the Gamer the ability to notice details about the world around him Unlike Observer which focuses on something specific. Used to counter stealth skill in opponents. Increase level to counter higher levels of stealth and grant new capabilities._

_ Perception has gained two new abilities at level 5!_

_-Anticipation (Passive): Your heightened sense of perception allow you a 10% bonus to dodge, block, and counter a known opponent. This bonus is doubled to 20% when Locked Target is used. _

_-Locked Target (Active): (10 MP) When casting Locked Target on your opponent your gain a 10% bonus to hit and damage. Locked Target can be countered by stealth of higher level than perception. Note: Significantly higher level targets cannot be targeted. _

"Locked Target!" Naruto commanded. Unlike the normal targeting he did on a object or person which was usually just a green aura surrounded the quarry Lee was now surrounded by a red aura and he seemed slower...no Naruto could feel and track his movements better than he could before. He saw Lee heading toward one of his clones, Naruto ran and aimed a kick to intercept Lee's attack. It hit dead on knocking Lee back, but the genin merely rolled with the kick rising back in a combat stance.

"Once again you were faster that I expected Naruto, I feel that the time has come to not hold back on you anymore."

"Hold back?" Naruto asked.

"Yes I apologize for not showing you the respect you deserve. I judged you harshly based on rumors." as he was talking he reached under his sleeves and pulled out strapped on weights and threw them to ground. When they landed they made a noticeable dent in the ground. They were far heavier than they should be.

_Seals _Naruto thought thanks to his studies. Lee reached down to his leg warmers and repeated the same trick.

_Status Effect: Weighted (Flaw) removed. (Rock Lee)_

Lee's overall power just doubled.

This time Naruto did not see him move. He did not feel the blow that took his HP bar to nearly zero.

_Status Effect: Knockout (3m) _

_ You have lost your duel._

**4**

"Naruto-kun!" a voice shouted shaking him. He was a little worried. His HP was low. What would happen if he actually went to zero. He opened his eyes to see Tenten and Sakura both looking at him worriedly.

"Naruto-kun!" she said more excitedly when opened his eyes and then she hugged him for all she was worth.

"Tenten I told you he was in no real danger. Yosh! I would have intervened if he was." repeated Guy.

"He never should have been in a fight in the first place!" exclaimed Tenten.

"But Tenten it was a most youthful fight!" said Lee.

"That doesn't matter!"

"It was a good fight." Naruto agreed pushing himself to his feet.

Tenten sighed, "Not you too."

Naruto smiled. "What can I say it was fun! But," he said his tone turning more serious as he looked at Guy Sensei. "what about me and Tenten being friends?"

Guy looked at Naruto.

"Naruto how did you gain your strength?"

Naruto blinked. "Well the Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu helped me cram a lot of training in but mostly it was her." he said pointing at Tenten. "Tenten has been helping me train as much as possible."

"Is this true Tenten?"

"Yes Sensei."

"I notice you seem to have grown stronger as well since I was gone. Is this also due to training with Naruto?"

"Yes Sensei, he has helped me as much as I have helped him."

"Then I can only say one thing." he said solemnly. Naruto and Tenten both held their breath.

"YOUR LOVE MUST BE BORN FROM THE PURE PASSIONS OF YOUTH! I WOULD BE THRILLED TO HAVE SUCH A YOUTHFUL YOUNG MAN SEEING MY TENTEN!" he yelled pounding Naruto on the shoulder, "BUT I MUST INSIST NO GRANDCHILDREN UNTIL YOUR BOTH CHUNIN!" he finished with a grin and thumbs up.

Naruto and Tenten stood there both of there mouths hanging open. Sakura was laughing rolling on the ground. A flash from the ramen shop showed Ayame with a camera.

"Yes! Blackmail." she cheered.

"Naruto, Tenten I would be honored to be your child's godfather." agreed Rock Lee mimicking he mentor's pose.

"I...I...I am going to kill the both of you." Tenten said quietly. With calm precision she pulled out two scrolls. Guy saw they looked similar to the scrolls she used for Twin Rising Dragons.

"Twin Roaring Dragons!" she shouted rising in the air her hands just barely touching the scrolls. Her MP dropped a great deal but not the uncontrollable amount it had before. Nearly every weapon went in the right direction. Guy grabbed Lee and was avoiding dozens of weapons.

"YOSH! You have grown stronger!" he said proudly.

"Die!" she yelled back.

**5**

Tenten breathed hard as the figures of Guy and Lee vanished into the distance, she could not believe those two! She went red after her anger began to fade; now she had to talk to Naruto. She had no plan for this! It was supposed to be a talk, not some over the top battle! Tenten took a deep breath and turned around. Naruto was standing there looking at anywhere but her. Great now he was embarrassed too.

"Naruto-kun..." she said awkwardly.

"I'm really sorry about that!" she said bowing.

"Stop!" he said quickly. "I mean you had nothing to do with it so you have nothing to apologize for."

"Well they are my team."

"You don't pick your team." he said with a grin.

"Kinda like family." she agreed.

"So are we gonna talk about what you said?" he asked.

"We don't have to Naruto-kun. I mean after all of that I don't know if you even want to."

"I do but...not right now."

"What do you mean NOT RIGHT NOW!" a voice from the side exclaimed. Both Naruto and Tenten turned and saw Sakura standing there fuming. They had both sorta forgotten she was there.

"Uh, hi Sakura." said Naruto.

"Don't you hi Sakura me! A young girl just confessed her feelings for you Naruto and the best you can do is tell her to wait!"

"I did sorta fight for her too." he said defensively.

"That doesn't count! You wanted to fight anyway! Sit down and talk to her!"

"No." said Tenten. Sakura blinked at the interruption.

"Thank you Sakura but I'm not going to force Naruto-kun to do anything he doesn't want too."

Sakura looked at the two of them and threw her hands up in the air. "You're an idiot Naruto!" and she stalked off into the night.

Naruto looked at Tenten. "I do want to talk to you but..."

Tenten held up her hand. "This was lot, if you need time to think about it I understand and...if you don't feel the same way I understand that too."

"No...I mean...Argh! This is so frustrating!" he said holding his hands to his head.

"Take some time and think about it Naruto-kun." she said walking off. As the night hid her from him she tried not to let any tears fall.

**6**

Sakura's right. You are dumb." commented Ayame.

"What was I supposed to do?"

"When a pretty girl who shares your interest and goals says she likes you? Say you like her back! You do...don't you?"

"I...think so."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I literally can't tell you."

Ayame sighed. "Well Naruto-kun I would suggest telling someone; a girl like that won't wait around forever."

Naruto's face took on a determined look.

"There is someone I can talk to about it." he said. A quick goodbye and he made his way off to the Hokage tower.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto or The Gamer**_

_**Author Comments: Chapter 10 is up! Also I have a editor! I hope between me and him little errors will be fewer. So real life is catching up, I am going to try and keep up with one chapter a week but there could be delays. I will do my best =) **_

_**Review Replies:**_

_**Mortimer Grimm: Ah but I like replying here it seems more personal...a more direct communication between the reader and the author. **_

_**DeathCrawler: Thanks for the review! That was my first real fight with Lee so glad you liked it!**_

_**Noskillnofun: It a balance between new powers and overpowered but I am going to introduce more game devices soon. **_

_**Steam Powered Crow: Guy helps in his own special way =)**_

_**Karthik9: Thanks for the review!**_

_**Fanficreader71: Hope you like the next one too!**_

_**Elemental77: Thanks!**_

_**Chuck2012: Glad you liked the fight scene!**_

_**Catcrazzed: Welcome!**_

_**Shadow Blade Shinobi: Glad you like it =)**_

_**Phantom: Thanks! **_

_**Guest: Hmm well sorry you didn't like it.**_

_**Trebeh: Thanks Trebeh!**_

_**Freshrice01: =)**_

_**Ash0601: No I don't think it would give him a out however if his perception and observe are high enough in comparison to his opponent it should allow him to know he is in a genjutsu and try to escape. **_

_**Uncageduzu: Thanks for the review!**_

_**Inuyonas: Heh**_

_**CelticReaper: Thanks!**_

_**Edengrave: I try my best =)**_

_** : Well I agree he should ne stronger but too stronger and the story is boring. Thanks for the review!**_

_**Jake: Part of the issue is I just hadn't used them yet. But Henge would not work (I'm my mind) as much as people think. The library for example is guarded by shinobi who would be looking for ninja using it as would other various locations. He may get away with it on civilian targets but well my Naruto just hasn't really tried it much. He wants to face things head on. And if by details you mean like numbers for stats and stuff...you basically already got it if I tried to keep the numbers under control I would eventually be spending more time trying to keep that straight than anything else so I just avoid it all together. BTW thanks for all the reviews =)**_

_**Lord Sigfry: Thanks for the review. As for levels don't thinks levels in The Gamer equate with levels in this story. I took the basic mechanic only.**_

_**Hachichiyyin: Noted. No promises.**_

_**Lydia-Hood: Two counter points. All of the Konoha 12 are "special" ninja. In that I mean they are all far more powerful than a normal genin coming right out of the Academy. Then they are trained by jōnin who are also of the same class so they get stronger faster. They're all hero class characters in terms of the story. Iruka on the other hand represents the "Everyman" ninja. The red shirt. He has been Chūnin for a long time and most likely will never make jōnin. His purpose is not to be another power house but to be Naruto's father/older brother figure. I think most of the Konoha 12 surpass any power he has by the Chūnin exams at the latest. **_

**Chapter 10**

Hiruzen Sarutobi was up late as he usually was going through an unending pile of paperwork. Their were many thing the Third Hokage loved about his job. He loved the people, the responsibilities, the flashy outfit, but the second he started his paperwork he ended up being depressed. He had no idea how many hours he had wasted signing off on thousands of reports over the years; he knew they were important, sometimes a single signature could stop a war or save lives but mostly it was documents that fell into the category of too important for a scribe to handle but too common to be interesting.

He sighed and rubbed his forehead. He was making a bigger deal of this than usual and he knew the reason why. Bad new always made him grumpy and impatient with details and Kakashi always had a way of presenting him with bad news.

**2 hours earlier**

The Third was still working on paperwork when he felt a presence enter his office.

"Kakashi." Hiruzen said without looking up.

"We need to talk."

"About Naruto or Sasuke?"

"Both...but I am especially concerned about Naruto." the Hokage signed one last piece of paperwork and then sighed and put down his pen.

"You knew what you were getting into Kakashi. Sasuke has been severely traumatized by his families murder and Naruto has had a very lonely childhood it will take time to train them into a proper team."

"I understand that. Sasuke is obsessed with revenge but I would be surprised if he wasn't, it's Naruto whose different that I expected."

"How so?"

"He's much calmer and more focused than his file would suggest and from what I observed of him in the past. He still is a hyperactive knucklehead at times but he seems far more aware of the world around him than he was just a short time ago. He has been spending time training, he has changed his outfit from that horrible orange mess, and his apartment is cleaner than mine. Though to be fair I never spend much time in mine. I even think he may have a girlfriend but I don't think he knows it yet."

The Third's eyebrow went up. "That is a change. I visited him just about 3 weeks ago and he seemed normal."

"Most of these changes occurred since his graduation as far as I can tell."

"Hmm, the event with Mizuki may have been just what he needed. Being near death can change a person Kakashi."

"It seems a little different than that but I can't explain it fully."

"Well I would say we should wait and see after all most of these changes seem positive."

"Not all. He is asking about his clan."

"How does he even know about his clan?"

"He has been researching at the library."

"Naruto?"

"I told you he's changed."

"So what did you tell him?"

"That he may have been named after the clan in honor of their memory but he didn't buy it, he knows he's a true Uzumaki."

"Wishful thinking of a lonely boy."

"No, he feels it is a fact."

"There are no records he could access that would lead him to his parents."

"The secret isn't exactly well hidden either. He looks just like his father and there are more than a few who remember Kushina was pregnant and could put two and two together. I'm surprised it hasn't happened already."

"Most from that time only remember the Nine Tails attack. Kushina being the Jinchuuriki wasn't widely known and it was thought her and her baby died in the attack. Naruto's secret is maintained simply due to the fact most don't want to think of him as anything other than a demon. Why, if they thought of his parentage they probably would have to think of him as a person too."

"Why even give him the name of Uzumaki then?"

"I wasn't going to take everything from that boy. Minato was going to name him a Uzumaki did you know that?"

"No."

"It was going to be a gift for Kushina. She lived everyday thinking she may be the last of her clan so Minato was going to have Naruto carry on the Uzumaki name. I don't think he ever got a chance to tell her before..."

"Right. I stalled with him for now but how do you want me to handle it?"

"I'll need to think on it. I still feel it's too dangerous to tell him his parentage before he is strong enough to defend himself but we may not have a choice."

"Agreed. I wonder how Sensei would have felt about all of this?"

"He would have probably been disappointed in us I'm sure, if not outright furious, but our actions have been determined by circumstance."

"Could we have done better?"

"If we had more time, possibly, but it's impossible to judge such a situation, we can only live with our choices and try to make better ones in the future." Sarutobi said taking a puff on his pipe.

"For now, if he asks, tell him you'll look into his parentage and then consult with me again."

"Yes Lord Hokage." with that he vanished.

**Present**

Once again Sarutobi rubbed his temples trying to stop a headache. What he most hated about his job was lying to good people, even if it was for their own interest.

He heard a commotion outside his office door.

"You can't come in." said the muffled voice of his secretary.

"I need to talk to Old Man!" said a much louder younger voice.

"It's late Naruto! Come back tomorrow!"

"I'm gonna see him now!" Naruto demanded. The Hokage sighed and with a handsign to one of the Anbu stationed in his room he opened the door.

"He can come in."

"But Lord Hokage!"

"Thank you, but that will be all for tonight."

"Yes Lord Hokage." the secretary said and bowed leaving the room.

Naruto strode forward and sat in the sit across from the Hokage. His head was bowed and he looked stressed. This was unlike the boy Sarutobi normally saw. He wondered if he had already found out more about his parentage already.

"What's wrong Naruto?" he asked gently. Naruto looked up and meet his eyes.

"I need to know about the being a Jinchuuriki." The Third was for a moment caught off guard but did not let it show on his face. With all the talk of Naruto's clan and family he had been expecting a different question, but you don't become Hokage without learning to deal with life's little twists.

"I see, I was wondering when you would ask about that. Mizuki told you two weeks ago after all."

"I wanted to talk about it sooner but I have been distracted."

"So I hear, I am happy to find you so dedicated to your training Naruto."

Naruto gave a small smile. "Well I can't take your job unless I get a lot stronger Jiji."

"Indeed. So where would you like me to start?"

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

He sighed. "Naruto I wanted you to have as normal childhood as possible so when you were bonded to the Nine Tails I ordered no one to talk about it. I was hoping this would keep the younger generations from ostracizing you, but it was also to help keep your identity hidden from the other villages."

"Because they would want to capture or kill me?"

He nodded. "Yes, capturing you would be the best because they could train you to be one of their own but even if they killed you in the village they would either take away a weapon of Konoha or worse release the Nine Tails in the middle of the village again."

"So I'm a weapon then." he said darkly.

"Of course not!" he said actually letting some killing intent leak through. "If I had wanted you to be a mere weapon Naruto there were plenty of people I could have given you to. That demon sealed inside you does mean you will have to fight but I did my best to make sure it would be on your own terms!"

Naruto shrank back. "Sorry."

The Hokage's eyes softened. "No, I'm sorry Naruto. This is much for a young boy to take in but I need you to know that you are still you. You are not defined by the Fox."

"Alright so next question. Why me?"

"The Fourth Hokage did not want to subject any person to being a Jinchuuriki but he did not have the luxury of time when the demon attacked. You...were a survivor of the Uzumaki Clan and all Jinchuuriki for the Leaf have been from that Clan."

Naruto's eyes widened. "So I am a really a survivor of the Uzumaki?"

"Yes Naruto."

"Who were my parents?"

Hiruzen shook his head. "I don't know exactly. Your Sensei told me about your concerns. There were, and still are, rumors of survivors of the Uzumaki Clan. I believe some were staying here in secret, we are great friends to the Uzumaki after all. The Fourth found you during the fight and you were alone. Your parents had most likely died in the battle. The Fourth realized your parentage and had to take a chance you could contain the beast."

"So it was chance?" he asked.

"Yes, Naruto he did not want to bond anyone to the Demon but you were the best bet. His dying wish was for you to be honored as a hero for saving the village."

"Some honor."

"Sadly Naruto reality doesn't always let us do as we wish and you don't always get what you deserve whether you're good or bad. Being Hokage means sometimes making the least bad decision instead of the best decision. Sometimes no matter how good your intentions, someone you care about will get hurt. The Fourth's decisions...and my own, caused you to hated by the village even though we both wished the exact opposite for you.

"I don't get it, if I'm so important why didn't you place me with a clan or...adopt me yourself?"

"I would have but there are political considerations which stopped me."

"Like what?"

"You say you want to be Hokage, knowing this do you still want to?"

Naruto thought for a moment and then nodded. "I'm not happy but if I'm going to prove myself to the village and protect those close to me I want to be the best and the best means being Hokage."

"Then this will be your first lesson. I want you to think about the balance between the clans and the civilians and tell me next time we talk why you think I made the decision I made and if you think it was the right one. Can you do that for me Naruto?"

"I think so."

"Good."

"So what does it mean to be a Jinchuuriki?"

"Well you know you contain the Nine Tailed Fox; this means you may have access to it's power and gifts once you learn to control it."

"What kind of power?"

"That can vary depending on the differences between the host and the tailed beast. The other Jinchuuriki are reported to have a wide range of abilities."

"Other Jinchuuriki?"

"Well you know the Nine Tails is the ninth of the Tailed Beasts. Most of the others are bound to other host and other Villages. Their hosts are public knowledge though."

"Are they...treated like me?"

"Some are treated better...some worse, it depends on how well the Jinchuuriki can control it's demon."

"Control? I've never had to control anything."

"Nothing yet Naruto, but your seal was superior to most of the seals used by other Jinchuuriki, after all, the Fourth was a Seal maser with no equal. He designed it to only let the power in slowly but as you get older and more powerful you will eventually have to face the Fox and learn to control his power."

"How do I do that?"

Hiruzen paused. "That's where it becomes more difficult Naruto, the Nine Tails was always hosted by a Uzumaki and all their training methods were lost when their clan was destroyed and the previous host died. The other villages have their own training methods but I doubt they would be be willing to share."

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"Well there are some basics we can have you work on...but still my boy what made you want to talk about this right now?"

"Well..."

"You can tell me."

"There's this girl."

"I see. Is this the young Tenten I've been hearing about?"

Naruto nodded.

"By all accounts she will be a fine kunoichi. I understand you both have been spending quite a bit of time together training?"

"Yeah...and today she told she liked me."

"As more than a friend?"

Naruto nodded again.

"I would think that would be good news Naruto-kun." he said gently.

"It's not."

"Why?"

"I've been doing a lot of research lately since I learned about what I am." he paused as if trying to gather up nerve to confess.

"Go on."

"One of the things I looked up were the victims of the Nine Tails attack."

"Naruto there is no reason to look up that kind of information. It will only make you think of the Fox's actions as your own."

"You don't understand, Tenten is a orphan just like me."

"Ah, I see, her parents died in the attack didn't they?"

A nod. Hiruzen leaned back and his chair. No one so young should have to deal with these kind of emotions.

"Naruto your status as the Jinchuuriki of the Hidden Leaf is a S-class secret, she doesn't have to know about it."

"But if she like me...and if I like her back shouldn't I tell her the truth? And what if something happens with the Fox? I don't want her to find all that out by surprise!"

The Third smiled. "That is showing wisdom Naruto, I'm glad your starting to think about the consequences of your actions. Now, you have thought about what could happen if you don't tell her but have you thought about what will happen if you do?"

"She could hate me." he whispered.

Sarutobi nodded. "That is one possibility, but one I think not very likely, but what I am referring too Naruto is everyone who knows your secret is someone who could be put in danger by the enemies of the Leaf. If someone suspected she knew the identity of the Jinchuuriki they may go after her to get to you or if they realize you're close she may also be harmed just to harm you. The kind of secret you carry is dangerous."

"So I shouldn't tell her?"

"I'm not saying that either. Your choice has consequences either way. She is a kunoichi who has already chosen a chancy life. She may have earned the right to know the truth."

"So what do I do!" he said frustrated nearly shouting.

"This isn't a decision I could make for you. I could order you to keep it a secret but I think you have earned the right to keep that secret...or share it as you see fit. I haven't been able to do everything I wished for you Naruto-kun but I can do that."

"Neither choice if safe."

"That too is part of being Hokage."

Naruto sat there for a minute just staring at the floor.

"For now Naruto I can get you started on helping you try to prepare for when you meet the Fox. I am going to set up a appointment with Inoichi Yamanaka later this week."

"What for? I have no talent whatsoever for genjutsu."

"Actually most of their mind techniques are ninjutsu but can be used to create powerful genjutsu, but what I want you to learn most are their mental barrier techniques."

"Barriers?"

"One aspect of the Nine Tails is that if enough power leaks through the seal he can try and take over your mind or just the sheer emotions flowing through can cause you to lose control. These techniques should help you counter that. Once you've mastered those I can have you learn some other worthwhile abilities."

Naruto stood up to leave looking subdued.

"Naruto."

He looked up at the Hokage.

"I know everything seems overwhelming right now but I promise I will do my best to help you. And as for your friend I'm sure you'll make the right decision." he said trying to be as encouraging as possible.

"I hope so Jiji." he said and left the room.

**1**

There was a cure for feeling overwhelmed by the world around you. If you were having issues dealing with the fact that you host a demon who happened to kill the the parents of your newest friend turned potential girlfriend; if you happened to be one of the last members of a old powerful clan, if it turns out you may actually have enemies that want to hunt you down for having said demon or being one of the last members of said clan, and if you have a mysterious power that may lead to an entire another set of problems. There was a cure for the stress of all of these things.

Sheer boredom.

"Man Kakashi Sensei was supposed to be here almost 4 hours ago." Naruto complained.

"We know Naruto, saying every fifteen minutes won't change anything." replied Sakura.

Yesterday had given him a lot to think about. He had progressed on his Secrets of the Uzumaki Clan quest and on his Road to Jinchuuriki quest as well. He had learned a little about his past. He still didn't know who his parents were but he would keep looking. Hopefully his quest would give him clues. He also had no idea what to do about Tenten...but the benefit of avoiding a decision on that front had lead to a couple of new things that his power could do.

First was items...specifically "consumable items" like food or first aid items. They had always had a HP or in some cases MP stats connected with them but he had thought that it somehow just represented how healthy something was. It wasn't until he played around with inventory and character screen he found out the truth.

He had stored some of his box lunches in his inventory when he had wondered what would happen if he applied it directly to is character screen like he did his clothes. When he did he was sad to find out he wasn't suddenly full, however, he did see an additional 20 HP flash next to his health. Since his health was full he wasn't really sure if he could prove it had helped him when Naruto had a more...perturbing idea. He had never been into cutting or anything like that, but well he had to know if this would work so he had carefully stabbed a kunai into his hand. 

He had screamed for two minutes before he remembered to try using a item. But it had worked. Once his HP was restored the wound had healed. He was also sure the damage wasn't actually as bad as it should have been. He wasn't sure but he was starting to think his body no longer got injured like a normal persons.

One of his new priorities was going to increase his cooking skill as much as possible to see if higher level food provided more benefit. He had also read up on food pills and wanted to learn how to make them. He bet since they were designed for shinobi combat already they would be worth more to him while using his power. Given that he couldn't really learn medical ninjutsu this was great!

The next thing he was excited about was the Follower skill. He had read the details closely last night and tried it out early this morning when Sakura and Sasuke had arrived. When he targeted them with Follower they appeared under his own character tile and he could tell their HP and MP at a glance. Also he could track them on his mini-map easily even if they were out of range. He hadn't tried it yet but he bet he could apply items to them while they were Following which means if he had enough items he could heal them on the fly. He couldn't add his clones though which was a bummer but this would be a real benefit for team combat.

Of course all of that had taken about the first fifteen minutes of his morning. The next hour had been spent thinking about his personal problems, the hour after that was spent on things to try with his power, the hour after that...he had begun to bang his head into the ground.

"Some survival training. Survive staring at a training field all morning." he mumbled.

Sakura started to reprimand him again but shrugged her shoulders, she agreed with him after all, she glanced over at Sasuke, she had tried to start conversations with him all morning but outside of mostly one word responses he had ignored her. She gave up and went over and sat by Naruto, at least he would talk to her.

"So how did it go with Tenten?"

"How's it going with Sasuke?" he responded.

"You don't need to be a jerk Naruto."

He sighed, "Fine, sorry. I haven't talked to her since yesterday."

She pulled her legs forward and rested her chin on her knees. "So you still haven't told her how you feel?"

"No. Are you going to yell at me again?"

"I guess not. I was just taking it personally I guess."

"Why?"

She gestured over at Sasuke. "I'm practically throwing myself at him and he doesn't even acknowledge me. When you wouldn't answer her I just got mad is all."

"I have my reasons Sakura."

"Bet their dumb reasons."

"I wish they were." he said softly. "But that's between me and her."

"Fine. But I still think you should tell her."

"Noted."

They both sat there for a few minutes in silence.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Am I...annoying?"

He looked at her and she seemed scared.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well Sasuke will barely talk to me, but he barely talks to anybody, but now even you won't ask me out anymore."

"Even you? Kinda hard not to take that badly Sakura."

She buried her face into her arms. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way. You were just always so...persistent. I never thought you would stop asking me out and Tenten likes you and I am wondering if I'm doing something wrong."

"So you were mad when I was asking you out but now you think think there's something wrong when I don't?"

"Yes."

"Even though you never wanted to go out with me?"

"Uh-huh."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"I know."

"Okay well do you really want to know what I think?"

"Yes." she said firmly.

"Well you are annoying sometimes. You are also sometimes mean, a know it all, you have self esteem issues you take out on everyone else."

She looked at him at bit hurt. "Naru..."

He continued. "But you can also be really nice at times, you actually do know a lot and even when you're being mean or taking out your frustration out on someone else, mostly me, you always seem to have their best interest at heart. And let me tell you something Sakura, in a village where most people treat me like nothing or outright hate me you always treated me like a person first. If you were mad at me it was because I was being annoying or dumb not because you hated my existence."

"That...still doesn't make me seem like a good friend."

"It's okay I have a really low bar."

"Thanks."

He grinned. "Don't worry so much about what Sasuke, me, or anyone else thinks. You're not perfect but I still think you're pretty awesome."

She smiled back. "Thanks Naruto."

**2**

Kakashi appeared in a swirl of leaves and greeted his impatient students.

"Yo."

"YOU"RE LATE!" Sakura and Naruto screamed in unison.

"Sorry I guess I just got distracted on the road of life."

"Liar!" replied Sakura.

Kakashi ignored her. "Well you all showed up that's good."

"On time." Naruto mumbled.

Kakashi set a alarm clock on one of the three wooden post in the middle of the training grounds.

"This is going a test of your overall skills. This clock is set for twelve pm." he held up two small bells. "Your goal is to acquire at least one of these bells by the time the alarm goes off. Anyone who does not get one of the bells will go without lunch."

_So that's the real reason he didn't want us to eat breakfast _thought Naruto.

_At least I had dinner _Sakura thought gratefully.

Sasuke just stared.

"Now here comes the real motivation. Whoever doesn't have a bell by the time the alarm goes off will fail in their mission and be sent back to the Academy."

"What! That's not fair!" yelled Naruto.

"Yeah we passed our final exam already Sensei!" agreed Sakura.

"You think that was the final exam? That is just a way to weed out all those students who have not mastered the basic skills needed to be a shinobi. Their jōnin Sensei administer the real test; it's designed to see if they really have what it takes to be a ninja."

"But Sensei there are only two bells."

"That's right Sakura. No matter how hard you work only two of you can pass this test. Don't get me wrong, all three of you can fail and probably will."

He looked at this three students. Sakura was in a state of fear and shock, she was thinking about how she was going to lose Sasuke more than losing her status as genin; Sasuke looked like he was ready but full of anger, he cared more about staying a ninja for his eventual goal than his current mission or teammates and Naruto...looked confused.

"One more thing, when you attack me come at me with the intent to kill, otherwise you don't stand a chance."

"But what if we hurt you?"

"For the purpose of this mission Sakura I am your enemy so I expect you to try and hurt me. Does everyone understand their mission and the stakes?"

All three reluctantly nodded.

"Very well. Then...start!" he said. Immediately Sasuke and Sakura rushed for cover in the surrounding foliage.

_At least they have the concept of stealth down. _

Kakashi looked at the one who remained. Naruto stood there his arms crossed with a defiant look on his face.

_Now what are you going to do?_

**3**

_What am I going to do? _Naruto thought worriedly. He was going to find cover just like Sasuke and Sakura but he realized there may not be a point. His stealth was at basic levels. Kakashi was so powerful he was a question mark where his level would be. Naruto was not strong enough to take him down through skill and he couldn't count on luck like with Mizuki. In fact none of them were strong enough to take down the jōnin. Sasuke was their strongest and he would be batted away he was sure. Sakura was too weak to take him on let alone someone like Kakashi. All three of them working together couldn't really stand a chance of defeating him.

_That's not the mission though _he thought. The mission was not to defeat his Sensei but to get the bells. A plan began to form in his mind, but he could not do it alone.

"How long are you going to stand there Naruto?" Kakashi asked pulling out the orange book he had been reading before.

"Just thinking about how I'm going to kick your ass!"

"Really? Well good luck to you." Kakashi said turning a page. Was he really going to read that book while fighting?

"Locked Target" he whispered.

_Locked Target blocked. Opponent level too high._

"Of course."he said. Well it couldn't be helped then.

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he shouted. Four squads of clones appeared in a cloud of smoke. All were holding two kunai and were set in a overall diamond formation with each squad able to back the others. The real Naruto made up the third member of the squad at the rear.

"That's certainly a lot clones." commented Kakashi.

"Attack!" commanded Naruto. Not the real one but a designated decoy on the front squad. The formation rushed forward. They all charged their kunai, the front squad rushed right toward Kakashi throwing shuriken and kunai, all charged, and then engaged him in taijutsu and bukijutsu. Squad two and three on the sides surrounded him and attacked from flanking positions. The fourth squad took to the air with the two clones attacking but mostly acting as shields for the real Naruto in case of a counter attack. Naruto prime had been saving up his Quick Draw and Targeted Attack skills for this attack. He had been using a Chakra Burst on one of his kunai and flung it at Kakashi.

The attack hit dead on with a small explosion. Naruto was shocked as he saw blood erupting from Kakashi and he began to fall to the ground. Naruto lost control of his descent and started to flail around in the air.

That was when his foot was grabbed. Naruto turned and saw Kakashi standing there somehow grinning despite the mask.

"All those clones and I beat you with just one...and a little fake blood."

Naruto turned back and the other Kakashi dispelled in a poof of smoke. Kakashi then used Naruto as a weapon against Naruto slamming him into his clones dispelling them each in turn.

_Crap _ thought Naruto.

**4**

_Naruto has gotten a lot stronger but Kakashi Sensei is literally throwing him around _thought Sakura.

_Come on! Let's attack him while his back is turned! _ A loud inner voice demanded.

_Cause that will go so well..._she replied to herself.

Naruto's strategy had seemed strong. She hated to admit it but he would have defeated her easily with that kind of attack. How strong had he gotten over the last two weeks...or how weak was she? If she couldn't get one of those bells she would be sent back to the Academy which meant she would not be on the same team as Sasuke...and that would tear her apart. A bit of panic was starting to take over when she felt a weight on her back and a hand covered her mouth. Kakashi! Another clone!

"Mmphf!" she tried to say.

"Shh! Sakura it's just me!" she calmed down and she was released. Sakura turned and saw...Naruto?

"Hi." he said with a grin.

Her first thought was just this. _Great he's better than me at stealth too._

"But you're out there." she said gesturing at the fight.

"Welcome to the wonderful world of shadow clones."

"When?"

"Oh main me summoned a few extra of me when we attacked. I used the the summoning smoke at cover to come find you."

"You're kinda weird you know that right?"

"Yeah. But weird and awesome go hand in hand!"

"Right. So why are you here?"

"I have a plan to tell you and Sasuke."

"A plan...what kind of plan?"

"I want to tell the both of you together."

"But how are we going to find Sasuke?"

"Oh he's over there." he said pointing to some trees not to far away."

"You can track Sasuke now?"

"Not really but I followed him close enough to see where he went."

_I didn't see where he went at all...and I was trying. _She thought.

"But what about...you?" she asked pointing at the real Naruto.

"Oh he's going to keep spamming squads of clones trying to keep Kakashi from thinking about anything you guys are doing."

"Fine lead the way then." she said with a sigh following him toward through the brush.

**5**

Sasuke was annoyed. Naruto was out there like a idiot attacking head on. What was worse was the fact he was doing far better than Sasuke thought he would have. Where the hell did he learn something like the Multi-Shadow Clone? That took huge amounts of chakra and most users could only make two or three at a time just because of all the extra memories. Sasuke smirked a bit, maybe Naruto had a advantage because his head was so empty. But looking at him fight the last of the Uchiha was not so sure, Sasuke had fought with Naruto plenty of times at the Academy and while the Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu was new most of what he was using in the battlefield was not new, it was just mostly the same basic Academy skills far more refined. Though that trick with coating his weapons in chakra was different. Sasuke could do that, but rarely did due to the chakra drain.

"Psst! Hey teme." a voice sounded from below. Sasuke looked down and saw Naruto and Sakura on the hands in knees hiding in the brushes beneath the tree where he was perched. There was no way either of them should have been able to find him.

"What are you doing here." he whispered angrily.

"Oh you know hanging around bugging Sakura...what do you think I'm doing, I'm looking for you!"

"Why?"

Naruto gestured over at himself being thrown in the river by Kakashi as if it was obvious.

"I'm not going to help you loser."

"I'm here to help you jerk."

"Why would I need help from you?"

"Because Kakashi is a jōnin way stronger than any of us. Idiot."

"I noticed from the way Kakashi is using you as a punching bag. By the way talking to you while you're over there is really weird."

"I know right!" agreed Sakura. "One Naruto is more than I can handle already. A few dozen..." she shivered just a bit.

"It's a strategy."

"Getting your ass kicked is a strategy?"

"Not my best idea, but it was the only way I could think to distract him."

"What makes you think I would listen to any plan you came up with?"

"You got one?"

"No...I was just going to wait for a chance to strike."

"There will never be one. He's too strong."

"And why should I believe you?"

"You...should listen to him Sasuke." said Sakura.

"You too?" he said looking at Sakura.

"I saw him fight last night. He's gotten a lot better. He didn't win but...oh you should just listen okay!"

Sasuke thought to himself for a moment. Sakura was one of his obsessed fan-girls but she was also the smartest kid in their class. She also wasn't normally fond of Naruto, if she could side with Naruto against him...well he could listen for a few minutes.

Besides seeing the real Naruto get pummeled was pretty entertaining.

**A few minutes later**

"Okay that plan is incredibly dumb." Sasuke commented. Naruto just stared at him. He sighed, "And considering our opponent actually does have a chance of working."

"So does that mean you're in?"

"Yes." he agreed reluctantly.

"Alright!" he started to shout when Sakura covered his mouth.

"Don't give us away idiot!"

"Sorry." he said with a muffled voice. Sakura softened her gaze. "Naruto this plans rides a lot on me, do you think I can do it?"

"Of course you can! Why wouldn't you?"

"I mean Sasuke...and apparently you are way stronger than me now."

Sasuke interrupted. "Sakura the dobe's plan actually requires a bit of subtlety. He's no good at it and I know you are better than I am, he picked the best person for that role."

"You think so?"

He nodded.

"Okay then."

"Alright I just have to let me know."

"How?"

"When I dispel my memories will go to original me. I just need to take hard hit."

Sakura and Sasuke both looked at each other and grinned and then headed ominously toward the clone.

"Guys?"

**6**

_Ouch _Naruto thought as his scout's memories can rushing in. _Well that was uncalled for._

He had been fighting Kakashi for several minutes now and he had yet to make him put away his book. That was more annoying than the bells at this point. Kakashi was currently surrounded by four clones with charged shuriken.

"We've got him now guys!" said one of the clones.

"That's what the last fifteen of us said." replied another clone.

"Stay focused I think he's planning something!" said a third clone.

Kakashi turned a page.

"Go for it!" yelled the last clone and all four clones launched their attack. Kakashi took a calm step out of their line of fire and the attacks hit every clone in turn. Naruto slapped his palm to his forehead.

"Okay I saw that coming." said Naruto.

"You're lasting a lot longer than I expected Naruto but I thought your teammates would have at least tried a attack by now, of course they might just enjoy seeing you beat yourself up."

"That's it Kakashi Sensei!" he yelled and ran towards his teacher. He came up with a right fist which Kakashi blocked. He followed with a swept to his legs but Kakashi just stopped it with his foot. Several attacks after that he turned a page.

"Well maybe if I take you out of this fight for awhile your comrades will try a attack or two." he commented. Almost faster than Naruto could follow Kakashi placed a hard gut punch into Naruto. He was surprised however when Naruto grabbed onto his fist and looked up with a grin.

"Gotcha." he said and disappeared in a smoke cloud, in his place was a old log covered in several explosive tags.

"Crap." he said as the tags started to sizzle. The explosion rocked the field and for a moment Kakashi was nowhere to be seen. A second later he reappeared having Body Flickered away at the last moment.

"I didn't even know he ever used Substitution." he said. Had those tags been stronger they may have actually gotten him! He heard laughter and turned and saw Naruto laughing uncontrollably.

"You should see your face Kakashi Sensei. I bet you didn't know I could make my own seals!"

_He made those seals? When did he learn to do that? _

"It was a good trick Naruto but you didn't get me with it so I'm not sure why you're so happy with yourself."

"Look at your book Sensei."

He glanced down and too his horror saw the corner of one of his favorite volumes was on fire! He quickly patted it out with his hand slightly burning himself. He snapped the book shut and placed it in a pouch. He looked at Naruto and said with a bit of killing intent leaking through.

"Well Naruto you have managed to get my complete attention."

Naruto smirked. "Finally."

"Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke's voice came from above flooding the area with fire. Kakashi barely had time to dodge as the fire scorched the earth.

_A elemental attack? From a new genin? _Kakashi thought with surprise. He sensed danger from behind and saw Sakura coming at him with a kunai. He flipped and used a handstand to jump over her. As he landed Naruto and Sasuke attacked him from both sides with Sakura encircling him looking for shots of opportunity. Sasuke was far more skilled than Naruto at taijutsu, but the both of them together meant he had to use both hands for defense.

_Well they are working together. It's almost twelve though about time to wrap this up. _

Kakashiknocked both of them away with the intention of countering with a nice water style attack to knock his young ninja out. Naruto would have none of it however.

"You're not getting away Sensei!" he shouted throwing a well placed kunai right at Kakashi. It was too slow for the jōnin however who dodged it to the left. The kunai sped on by.

That was when he heard the scream.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted. Kakashi turned and saw the kunai lodged in Sakura chest blood spurting everywhere. Her face was ashen and he saw her falling backwards whispering something he could not make out.

For a moment he saw another face from another time.

"Sakura!" he shouted Body Flickering toward the girl catching her in his arms before she could hit the ground.

The bell went off. He looked at the girl who appeared unconscious. Two shadows appeared over him. Sasuke and Naruto were standing there with small smiles on their faces. He heard a giggle from his arms and saw Sakura looking up at him positively glowing. In her hand she spun two tiny bells.

"Eh?" he said a little lost.

Sakura held up the bloody kunai and pressed in the tip. The blade receded into itself and Kakashi could easily tell it was a fake.

"A joke kunai?"

"Got you Sensei!" she said with a grin spinning the bells in her hand once again.

**7**

The three genin looked their Sensei trying not to grin but the only one who kinda succeeded was Sasuke and he still was sporting a small smirk. Kakashi looked down at them and almost felt bad for what he going to do.

"Well guys that was very good but I have to ask who volunteered to go back to the Academy?" All three genin paused in their grinning and looked at each other. Naruto spoke for all of them.

"Huh?"

"There are only two bells remember? Which one of you is going to back to the Academy?"

Naruto stared at Kakashi. Kakashi stared back.

"Crap I forgot!" Naruto yelled grabbing his head.

"Sensei you can't send us back I mean we got the bells." pleaded Sakura.

"I'm sorry Sakura those are the rules. I'm happy to train two of you but someone has to get left behind."

"But.."

"I'll go." Naruto said dejectedly.

"But Naruto it was your plan!"

"I know but one of the things Jiji always told me is a Hokage is responsible for his people. I took charge so I have to take the consequences."

Sakura shook her head. "No Naruto, you did most of the work and you and Sasuke are the strongest I'll go."

"No way! You're the one who sold the prank! Besides," he said more softly, "wasn't it your dream to be be on his team?"

"Yeah, but your dream is to be Hokage and I almost...maybe think you could do it."

"Will you two just shut up." Sasuke interjected. Naruto and Sakura stopped and looked at him.

"I'll go." he mumbled.

"You?" asked Naruto.

"Why not me?"

"Well teme, I just never thought you thought of anyone else long enough to even think of doing something nice."

"Dobe I have my own goals but you did win this. It would make me look bad if I let you go back to the Academy bragging about some stupid noble sacrifice."

"Well Sasuke I can..." Sakura started.

"Oh don't you start. You did more than I did! Why would I let you go back!"

"Okay?" she said. Her inner voice did a fist pump. _True love strikes again!_

"Look I can't let either of you do that." said Naruto again.

"Well tough, I am technically the head of a ninja clan so my word carries more weight I'm going back."

"Listen teme if you're going back then I'm going back too!"

"Well fine!"

"If both of you are going back I am too!" Sakura shouted.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Is that your answer then?" Kakashi interrupted. "Are all of you going back to the Academy?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke and Sakura who both nodded back in agreement.

"Sorry Kakashi Sensei it would have been cool but it wouldn't be right if we screwed each other over just to pass." said Naruto.

"Alright then...you pass."

"...Say what?"

"All three of you pass. The real test is two parts. First too see how well you work together as a team and then how loyal you are when that bond is tested. I am proud to say you are my first genin team that passed both parts. A friend of mine taught me that lesson long ago. A shinobi who breaks the rules is trash but a shinobi who abandons his friends is worse than trash."

"Alright!" Sakura shouted pulling both of her teammates together in a hug. A chime sound.

_Quest completed: Pass or Fail! Kakashi's survival test! You receive 500 exp. You have become a official member of Team 7! Unity leveled up to 5! You have unlocked the Companion ability! Sakura Haruno added to the Companion list. Sakura leveled up to 4! Sasuke Uchiha added to the Companion list Sasuke leveled up to 10! Prank Skill leveled up to 3! Perception leveled up to 6! You have leveled up to 6!_

_ -Companion(Passive): Certain characters become bonded to the Gamer's power. Any character added to the Companion list can easily be added as a Follower. All Companions also can be leveled and skilled from the Companion section of the Guide. Note: There are limits to skills and abilities that can be added to a Companion in comparison to the Gamer._

"Cool." said Naruto.

"Totally!" agreed Sakura not knowing what he was referring to.

"Meet me tomorrow for training bright and early. This will be our normal training site. Oh and Naruto?"

"Yes Kakashi Sensei?"

"I was mildly impressed with your leadership skills so far, for now after me you are team leader."

Naruto looked back in shock.

"Try and not to screw it up." he said vanishing in a swirl of leaves.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto or The Gamer**_

_**Author Comments: Here's Chapter 11! Sorry about the week skip. But while on most days I'm find time to write I do no have as much time as I used to. So I will try for once a week but I can't guarantee anything. I can only say that I am writing some every day so I'll get there eventually =)**_

_**Review Replies: (Temporary Hiatus) So question how do people feel about the in chapter review replies? Some objections have been raised. So let's take a survey. Do you prefer replies in chapter like I've been doing? Do you prefer via standard review reply in system? Or do you not care about replies at all? Depending on feedback I may change what I do.**_

**Chapter 11**

"Okay I'm getting tired of this." complained Naruto. "Is he ever going to be on time?"

"Not likely." said Sasuke.

"What can we do about it? He's the Sensei." added Sakura.

It had been three days since Team 7 had officially formed and every morning they got to the training grounds early in the morning and every morning waited around until Kakashi showed up. The average wait was about fours hours every morning. Naruto was annoyed; he had leveled more of his skills with just training with Tenten! What was worse was the fact the training Kakashi had them do when he arrived was simple stuff like basic team dynamics and strength training. He was getting tired of it. In fact he was tired of it.

"Alright that's it." he said getting up and walking over into the training grounds.

"What are you doing Naruto?" Sakura asked warily.

"I'm going to train and so are you guys."

"But Sensei didn't tell us to do that."

He sighed. "I don't care. He made me team leader and unless he tells me otherwise I say sitting here is just a waste of time. Look, don't you want to get stronger."

"Yeah I guess so." she said. _Hell Yeah! I've been so bored! _Her inner voice added.

"I thought so. What about you Sasuke. You have your whole revenge fantasy thing you want to waste hours a day just sitting here?"

"Whatever." but inside he also agreed with Naruto. Most of what they had been working on so far was basics his father and that person had showed him when he was little.

"Okay then, unless Kakashi Sensei say otherwise I say we work on our training together until he shows up." Both his teammates nodded in agreement.

"So what are we going to work on first?" Sakura asked.

"Huh, I hadn't actually thought of that." he said with a grin.

"Naruto..."

"Gimme a break Sakura I just came up with this. Wait I know!" he said excitedly. "I just learned this yesterday! Follow me." Naruto said walking over to several trees.

"So what can you possibly know that I don't?" asked Sasuke.

"How to climb a tree."

"...I know how to climb a tree dobe."

"But do you know how to climb one without using your hands?"

"Jump to the higher limbs?"

"Cheating."

"Fine how?"

"Here's how." he said pulling out a scroll that showed the details of the Tree Walking Exercise. He had been intending on learning this scroll tonight and practicing on his own time but maybe it would be better to learn it with his team. Sakura didn't need it really but Sasuke could use it too. "My chakra control is horrible and this is a intermediate control exercise that also lets you walk on tree walls and stuff like that."

"Okay that does sound cool." agreed Sasuke. All three of them were crowding the scroll reading the basics of the jutsu.

"It looks like it all about balance," said Sakura. "You have to hold enough chakra onto the tree so that you stick to it but not so much that you damage the tree. If you mess it up you fall off."

"Doesn't seem too hard." said Naruto.

"I'll get it on the first try."

Naruto looked up to Sasuke with a glint in his eye. "First one up to the top of the tree wins?"

Sasuke nodded. "You're on."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Do you both have to turn this into a competition?"

"Of course Sakura! Where's the fun if we didn't? Besides you can win too!"

"Fine lets do this then." The members of Team 7 each picked a tree of equal height and readied themselves. Naruto looked at the surface of the tree and focused his chakra. They counted down together and on one ran toward the tree. Naruto ran full speed and placed his foot against the bark. Sheer momentum got him up about three or four steps but on the last step his chakra gave out and he fell flat on his head.

"Ow." he said miserably. He looked at his friends to see ow they had done. Sasuke was lying on his back and it appeared he had used too much chakra judging from the damage to the tree. Sakura was rubbing her butt so it appeared she did not have the most dignified landing.

_Better than your head _he thought to himself.

"Okay this might be harder than I thought."

"Screw that I'll get it." said Sasuke.

"...I think I might know what I did wrong." commented Sakura.

"Let's all just keep trying." said Naruto. Once all three members tried their luck at the trees. Naruto and Sasuke switched places on their mistakes with Naruto now putting too much power into the technique and Sasuke too little. This time, however, when Naruto looked to check on Sakura he didn't see her...until he looked up and saw her now at the top of the tree smiling happily. A chime sounded.

_Sakura Haruno has learned the Tree Climb Ability_

_-Tree Climbing (Passive): Increased control of your chakra networks now allows you to walk along any solid surface._

_There's that stupidly good chakra control _he thought.

"Good job." he told her when she made her way back down. Sasuke just nodded in agreement. Naruto saw her look downcast when he seemed not to care.

"It's just a silly exercise." she said nervously.

"I couldn't do it and neither could Sasuke."

"It's not important Naruto."

He thought for a moment and then smiled. "Okay then if it's not important then you're in charge."

"What?"

"You got this down. Me and Sasuke don't. As team leader I want you to take charge of us until we get it down." he grinned. "You can do that right Sakura? Tell Sasuke what to do."

"I don't have to tell Sasuke-kun what to do."

"He doesn't mind do you Sasuke?"

"...As long as I get stronger no."

"See Sakura, he's totally into being bossed around!" he said with happily. Sakura had the Inferiority Flaw and her Dark Fan-girl Flaw severely holding her back. Naruto hoped by having her teach something to Sasuke that she was better at would help her with both those issues. A chime sounded.

_Companion Quest: Sakura's Strength! Sakura is being held back from her true potential by doubt and obsession. Help her on the path to overcoming these weaknesses by increasing her own skills and confidence. _

_ Quest 1: Help Sakura successfully teach the Tree Walking Ability to Sasuke Uchiha, her crush, this will help Sakura see him in a more realistic light and help her have confidence in her own skills._

Cool! Companion quests! He accepted the quest on the screen. Naruto was happy to know he was on the right track with Sakura but it made him look over at Sasuke. What did he need to do to help Sasuke he wondered? He promised to put some time into thinking about it later; for now he listened to Sakura explain the ins and out of chakra control before he got ready to land on his head a few more times. 

**2 hours later**

When Kakashi had showed up a couple of hours later both Naruto and Sasuke had learned the basics of the Tree Climb Ability, with Sakura coaching them of course. Naruto had learned it much quicker than Sasuke thanks to his power allowing him to get it after a few tries but it had occurred to him that if he seemed to get it too quickly it might dishearten Sasuke so he had kept failing every so often to keep about tied with his rival. He wasn't going to intentionally lose to Sasuke no matter his feelings.

Kakashi first had all three of them run through what they had learned with the exercise. After that he had Sasuke and Sakura go off to spar much to Sakura's delight. Kakashi had Naruto stay behind for a small talk.

"So you're training your teammates behind your Sensei's back Naruto?"

"I wouldn't say behind your back Kakashi Sensei."

"And what would you say?"

"Uh, just using up free time?"

"Using up free time..." Kakashi said looking at Naruto with a stern look that reminded Naruto of all the times Iruka had caught him doing something he shouldn't."

"...I approve."

"What?"

"I approve Naruto. I made you squad leader after all. One of the duties of a squad leader is to help their team grow stronger individually and as a unit. Working together to learn the Tree Climb is a good step in that direction. I'm actually surprised you were able to get Sasuke to let you teach him anything and then standing aside and letting Sakura teach the both of you. It was a very good experience for her. I think from now on we'll officially say my late mornings are now your time to teach the team as you see fit."

Naruto was a little shocked and excited at the same time. "Thanks Kakshi Sensei!"

"There are conditions of course. You will review whatever you're planning to teach them with me before you start. There can be a lot of things that might be too much for a genin to learn and I know how much you are learning now I don't want you to get ahead of yourself. So if I say hold off you hold off got it?"

"Yes Sensei."

He smile with his one eye showing. "I'm proud of you Naruto, you have changed since getting that headband. Keep it up."

"I will Kakashi Sensei!"

**1**

Naruto stood in front of the Yamanaka Flower Shop and hesitated to go in. It's not that he had a issues with the flower shop itself mind you; instead he had a issue with the offices behind it belonging to the head of the clan Inoichi Yamanaka. The Yamanaka Clan was not a large clan especially in comparison to the Sarutobi Clan or the Hyūga Clan, which after the near extinction of the Senju and Uchiha clans were the two strongest Clans in the village, but what they lacked in sheer strength they more than made up for in unique valuable skills. Members of the Yamanaka Clan served as scouts, communication officers, interrogation specialist and were some of the premier shinobi psychologist in the five elemental lands, many thought the last might be their most valuable skill as many shinobi who would have had to been removed from the active service due to severe psychological stress were patched up and kept functioning by this clan.

Valuable as they were it was their last function that made Naruto nervous. No one usually like the idea of someone poking around in their head and with this clan it was literal! But his quest and the Hokage's orders had taken him here and he knew there was no way to avoid it. He took a deep breath and opened the door and walked inside. Immediatly he was nearly overcome by the fragrance of the multitude of flowers permeating the air. A blonde girl leaned over the counter lazily reading a magazine. Ino Yamanaka. One of Sasuke's fan girls and rival to Sakura. He wondered if she had time to progress since he saw her last.

"Observe. Empathy."

_Ino Yamanaka: Ino is the daughter of clan head Inoichi Yamanaka and you have known her since you were young. Ino is a strong kunoichi who has begun to master the unique mind based jutsu of her clan. Ino forms strong bonds with those she considers friends and will work hard to protect them. She was once best friends with Sakura Haruno until a rivalry between them formed over the affections of Sasuke Uchiha. Like many girls her age she tends to be more obsessed with boys and her appearance than her battle skills and her growth has been stunted because of it. Empathy Bonus: Despite their falling out Ino still wishes to rekindle her friendship with Sakura. Ino was Sakura's first real friend and constantly feels the hurt of that broken bond._

_Current Level: 6_

_Skills:_

_ Academy Basics (Passive): Lv.5(Max) The combined basic knowledge of shinobi skills of a Hidden Leaf Shinobi. The combined set gives you a 5% bonus against any other graduate of Konoha Academy. When all skills are maxed this bonus increases to 10%._

_ Academy Taijutsu (Passive): Lv.4 A beginners knowledge of martial arts. 4% bonus to hand to hand attack._

_ Academy Bukijutsu (Passive): Lv.3 A beginner's knowledge of weapon combat. 3% bonus to weapon combat._

_ Academy Ninjutsu (Passive): Lv:5(Max) A beginner's knowledge of basic chakra manipulation. Also normally comes with knowledge of the Transformation Jutsu, Substitution Jutsu and the Clone Jutsu. 5% bonus to basic D and C rank ninjutsu._

_ Academy Survival Skills (Passive) Lv.2 A beginner's knowledge of basic survival skill. 2% bonus to survival checks such as tracking, fire-making, etc._

___Academy Scholastic (Passive): Lv.5 (Max) A beginner's knowledge of a variety of scholastic studies such as math, science, language, history etc... 5% bonus to knowledge checks._

_ Yamanaka Clan Set Bonus (Passive): You have learned the four cornerstones of the Yamanaka Skill set. 10% bonus to intelligence._

_ Yamanaka Mental Defense Skill(Passive): Lv.5 The Yamanaka Clan has been long time practitioners of mind based ninjutsu and while they are counted among the best they are not the only ones, as such they have developed mental defenses against intrusion from enemy shinobi. 15% bonus to mental resistance._

_ Yamanaka Mental Attack Skill (Active): Lv.4 For 5 MP you can link directly to an enemy mind to mind. You can multiply the strength of this attack per level for equal MP cost. A good defense if nothing without a good offense. Yamanaka Mental Attack Skill should not be confused with their jutsu. These skills are developed for direct combat with a intruding foreign mind...or if their attacking a defending enemy shinobi. This skill is designed to use chakra to weaken mental defenses and overwhelm a opponent. 10% bonus to mental attack. Note: This attack has no effect on a ninja you do not have a mental link established with._

_ Yamanaka Mental Mindscape Skill (Passive): Lv. 6 This skill is advanced form of meditation that allows the user to enter the mental landscape of their own psyche. All mind ninjutsu users have a variation of this skill. Many battles between mind shinobi occur on the defenders mindscape. 10% bonus to mental defense when defending. _

_ Mind Transfer Jutsu Skill (Active): Lv.7 For the cost of 3 MP per second user can project their mind into a opponent and take over their body. This skill is powerful but has several drawbacks. First the users psyche can only be projected in a straight line so the attack is easy to dodge. Second any damage done to the opponent while control is duplicate don the user. Third is strong willed opponents can force a user out. _

_Flaws:_

_ Malnourished Flaw (Passive, Permanent): You have had a consistently poor diet resulting in in a 5% decrease in all stats. Flaw can be removed with a change in diet._

_ Vanity (Passive, Permanent): Your obsessions with your own looks sometimes blinds yourself to the feeling of others. -10% to perception checks. -10% to empathy. Flaw can be removed from increased insight into yourself and others._

_ Pride Flaw (Passive, Permanent): Your confidence in yourself has reached a point of self-delusion. You tend to underestimate people which is an annoyance in social situations and can be a deadly mistake in combat. -10% to social checks. -10% percent to combat checks._

_ Minor Obsession Flaw (Passive, Permanent): You have have a minor obsession with Sasuke Uchiha. This causes a -10% to social checks involving any interaction or confrontation concerning your obsession. Empathy Bonus: While Ino's feelings for Sasuke are real the unhealthy obsession is tied into her rivalry with her former best friend Sakura Haruno. This flaw might be removed if the friendship is restored or the situation with Sasuke is resolved. _

Hmm, Ino was overall stronger than Sakura but not by too much. Her academy skills were almost maxed out. Her Sensei would probably be focusing on that before anything else. Her clan skills did not add the huge additional combat skills that some of the other clans had but from what he had read of the Yamanaka Clan that was not what they were about anyway. Not that all the combat skills in the world would matter if they caught you in one of their mind jutsu.

Naruto wondered with annoyance just how many girls from his class had an obsession with Sasuke. He wondered for a moment if Tenten did; he had not used Observe and Empathy on her, for some reason it felt wrong. It was an aspect of his power he was coming to grips with, this ability to get insights on people around him. He didn't feel it was right to look into Tenten's head like that, but was it okay to do that to anyone then?

His internal musings were interrupted with the blonde looked up from her magazine and caught him staring at her. A small look of annoyance crossed her face and she shut the magazine.

"How long have you been there." she demanded.

"Just a few minutes." he said with a nervous chuckle. _Long enough that a good ninja would have realized I was there _he thought.

She sighed. "You may be dressing better but you're still so weird Naruto."

"Sorry."

"Whatever, I knew you were coming but I was hoping maybe Sasuke-kun would have been with you."

"Good to see you too Ino."

"Don't take it personally Naruto. Sasuke is well...Sasuke and you're you." she commented as if that was some sort of explanation.

"Is your Dad in?" he asked now anxious to move this along.

"You have a appointment don't you? Did the Hokage think you finally needed some help with all your mental issues?" she said as she gestured to the door in the back. Naruto followed her through. The back was designed differently from the front of the shop looking more like the style of a professional office. He was lead into a study cluttered with books and scrolls. Naruto glanced around at the books and scrolls finding himself more interested in them than he would have been a few weeks ago. He asked a nagging question.

"What do you guys even run a flower shop?"

"It was thanks to my grandmother. Our clan has been into studies of the mind for generations now but she felt we were all getting to serious and dour about it all. She loved flowers and started putting them all around the offices where we would see shinobi coming back traumatized from battle. My grandfather opened this shop and put his personal offices in the back. She loved tending to the flowers and he loved having her close. Also, he found the smell of nature helped most of his patients, I guess when my Dad took over he wanted to continue the tradition."

"Huh what about you."

She shrugged. "I don't like spending some of me free time working here...but I also love flowers. I guess if I do end up taking over I'll probably keep it going."

"That's cool."

"Well...my Dad should be back in a minute. I need to head back to the front."

"Thanks." he said as she left. A moment later her head popped back in.

"And tell Sakura that just because Sasuke is on her team that I haven't given up!" with that she was gone.

It was a few minutes later when Inoichi Yamanaka entered his study and greeted Naruto warmly. Like most jōnin his level was currently unreadable but he radiated confidence and bore a striking similarity to his daughter..or she to him.

"Welcome Naruto it's good to see you."

"Thanks Yamanaka-san." the older man waived off the formality gesturing for Naruto to sit down.

"Inoichi will be fine Naruto. I prefer a informal relationship with my patients and students."

Naruto shifted uncomfortably in is chair. "So which one am I?"

Inoichi smiled. "Which title would you prefer?"

"Student."

"And why is that?"

"Well a student is someone who is trying to get stronger and a patient is someone who is broken."

"And you're not broken?"

"No."

"But a isn't a patient also trying to get stronger?"

"I guess so but if they were strong to begin with...wouldn't they not be broken?"

Inoichi smiled. "Maybe we'll discuss that more later. For now your definitely here as one of my students. A rare thing since the Yamanaka Clan rarely shares any of it's secrets to someone not born or adopted into the clan, but you Naruto are a special case."

"Because I'm going to be Hokage one day?"

"I think we both know that wasn't what I was referring too." he said gently.

"...Because I'm the Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tails."

"Yes Naruto, I'm not making light of your natural abilities I'm sure you'll be a fine shinobi one day but there are many fine shinobi I would refuse to teach even if the Hokage asked me."

"So if if I didn't have the Fox sealed in me I wouldn't be here." Naruto said a little grumpily.

"We all have things both good and bad that happen to us that are beyond out control. A good shinobi learns how accept those things and if possible use them to his advantage."

"Like how you're supposed to help me learn to control the Fox's power?"

"Right. To a point. I don't know anything directly about training a Jinchuuriki of course. No one currently at the Village does but the Hokage feels teaching some of the basics skills the Yamanaka Clan posses will help you when the time comes for you face the Nine Tails."

"I need to be clear on one point Naruto. I will teach you and help you train in the core disciplines of my Clan but the actual jutsu are off the table. They wouldn't help you anyways, are we clear on that point?"

"Sure but what are you actually going to teach me?" he asked with growing curiosity.

"It will be better if I show you." Inoichi said putting is hand on Naruto's forehead.

Naruto's world went white.

**2**

Naruto blinked and found himself on top the head of the Fourth Hokage's Monument. He was looking down over the village as he had countless times before, the sky was blue with white clouds floating lazily by. This was one of his favorite places to get away from the stares of the villagers . He would just sit here and stare at the village and pretend everyone he met didn't hate him.

"Nice place you got here." a voice said to his side. He turned and saw Inoichi sitting besides him also enjoying the view.

"I don't get it how did we get here?" asked Naruto.

"We're not here, not really." the Yamanaka Clan head replied. "We are currently inside your very own personal mindscape courtesy of my own power."

"Mindscape?" Naruto asked. Ino's skills had mentioned such a thing but he was not sure what it referred to.

"Basically we're in your head, your psyche, and this place is a manifestation of it. I have to admit it was more peaceful than I was thinking it was going to be but looks can be deceiving."

"Why shouldn't be peaceful?"

He shrugged. "A mindscape is a place crafted out of your own psyche. Mind Ninjutsu start from there, it is a place crafted in your mind using the balance between your Yin and Yang Chakra. You see Naruto when a mind ninja learns to craft such a place it gives them a anchor to their own body and place where they can launch a attack on a opponent but when a ninja forms their mindscape for the first time or is helped to form one like I am with you all their darker emotions are unusually rolled up into it. I would think with your history this place would have been a lot darker."

"So why isn't it?" he asked looking around. This place felt real but according to Inoichi is was some sort of unique...genjutsu?

"No two minds are alike Naruto. You more so because of your Jinchuuriki status. I brought you here so you could get a feel for this place. Once you get an idea of the kind of place it is you'll have a easier time doing it yourself."

Naruto stood up. "So learning this will help me against the Fox?"

Inoichi nodded. "That's the idea. Most information about the communication between a Jinchuuriki and it's Demon revolve around a similar place called a Sealscape. It's a similar construct formed out of the power of the seal and a combination of both your and the demon's chakra. It's believed to be more intense than the mindscape I've helped you create here but if you learn the technique plus the other cornerstones of the Yamanaka Clan the Hokage and I feel you'll better be able to defend yourself against the Nine Tails influence."

"Okay then let's get started."

Inoichi smiled. "Relax Naruto like I said you first need to learn how to form the mindscape on your own before you can learn anything else. For that I am going to take you in and out of it until you learn to tell the difference between it and reality. After that we can start you on making it by yourself."

Naruto was eager to get started. After all once he learned these skills he could get the next quest in the chain.

"Let's get to it then."

"Very good." he placed his hand on Naruto's forehead and channeled chakra just as he had when he put him under. Naruto closed his eyes and waited a moment. Nothing happened. He opened them and they were still in the copy of the village.

"Inoichi?" The tall jōnin frowned.

"Something's wrong."

**"I would say it is." **a voice said from nowhere. Both Naruto and Inoichi took up a guarded stance. But there was no enemy in sight.

**"You both wouldn't want to leave before seeing all the fun things this place has to offer would you?"**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto or The Gamer**_

_**Author Comments: Chapter 12 is up folks! Hope you like it. Hey to make it official I can't make the once a week goal. Too much going on. So for now they come when they come. **_

_**Review Replies: **_

_**General thanks too: Killersoda57, trebeh, DeathCrawler, CelticReaper, Elemental77, Phantom, fanficlover, Inuyonas, chuck2012, saiyan prince1, karthik9, Catcrazzed, NinjaFang1331, kyunaru, Three roads, Happyendingsftw, Kasumi lynne, SuperiorShortness, karthik9, NinjaFang1331, 10000 Fists, Error4North, chuck2012, Catcrazzed, DeathCrawler, CelticReaper, Phantom, Windwhistle21, LazyGuy90, Inuyonas, Three roads, skidney, Fier66, killersoda57, WCS II, bandgesecurtiyaw, Lord Sia, Grey The Wanderer, Beyogi, Twigon Halolover, Arael Tenebris, Lednacek, Shimmer Stream, Canta009, , gaul1, Knightowl4183, Bobboky, HellsMaji, FF-Staygold, Kail Blade, icecatfire, Microzombie, CMVreud, GroveWolf, Jason29, imgonnadie, Kaldi97, Frosty Wolf, Shield Age**_

_**Lord Sigfry: Yup you got me =) But come on they're the same damn technique! I prefer English names most times but I will work on keeping ti all straight. Still glad you like the story. **_

_**10000 Fists: Not 100 percent sure on how the high end of Kurama's powers are going to work but I have an idea for the game mechanics for the base levels of his power that works pretty well. You all will be the judge. **_

_**Ash0601: Thanks I thought it was good homage to how Sakura and Naruto beat him after Shippuden.**_

_**Culaio: I see where your coming from but that would only work if I could actually accurately track there powers in relative numbers. I've done a decent amount of role play in video games and table top but I've never been a good number cruncher. If give them stats be forewarned I will not keep them accurate =)**_

_**Mastah0: Kakashi is not a companion because he is not on the same level or class as Naruto and his friends. Think of a potential companion as the kind of characters you would pick up in a game like Mass Effect. Kakashi would be more like a independent NPC hero class who would never actually be a part of your party. **_

_**WCSII: Well I still like the direct reply in story but I see you point on length. So a compromise. As above general thanks will just list their name but I will reply to direct comments as I see fit. This week is for two chapters so it's still a bit long but that should help on future chapter.**_

_**Guest (03/14): (Slight spoilers for The Gamer) While that's true that in theory the power would allow him to learn at a incredible rate in practice it's not the case. First the story reason. A overpowered Naruto is a boring Naruto. He can't increase his powers until suitable challenges await him. Let's take The Gamer. The story is 29 chapters in and Han has learned plenty of skills...but most of them are not actually relevant to combat. In terms of combat he's learned mana bolt which he has upgraded twice and a mana shield. He also has a heal ability and a good base in martial arts. He just learned Drain Life but has not used or leveled it yet. That's not a lot for someone who can pick up books and learn new skills. I'm not forgetting the power strike or rip but he doesn't really use them. Obviously he will get stronger but the writer will limit the growth for story needs. **_

_** Second is the game reason. When you start a level one character you don't get level one hundred skills. In terms of this story all skills and jutsu have limitations such as level requirements, stat requirements and similar game limitations. As for shadow clone well let's say this there is a decreasing return in grinding for level the more clones he uses. Hope that clears up some notions of how the power will be applied in this story =)**_

_**Sapphire Cat: He'll get around to some of the other Flaws soon enough.**_

_**SeaweedCannonbal: I disagree a bit with you. As I started to write the story I thought about the the kinds of things you learn about companions. Most of the time you end of learning their most personal stories and will have quests revolving around helping them with their life issues. So what interested me was how that would affect you as a real person getting these insights into your friends lives. Most times we tends to ignore out friends problems and focus on our own but in this case they are thrown right in your face how do you react to that. Do you just worry about yourself? Or do you try and make a difference in their lives?**_

_**Soulblazer87: Han did know he could get exp as soon as he did his first quest. In chapter 1 he had already leveled to 4. Han is also a gamer, he's able to figure out things with his power more narturally. Naruto has never played a video gmae in his life. He needed a quick tutorial =)**_

_**See that only two extra pages to the story in review replies =)**_

**Chapter 12**

Ino realized the appointment with Naruto was almost up. She didn't know for sure what her Dad needed to talk to him about but knowing all the issues that Naruto had she was surprised he hadn't been here years ago. She decided to pop in and remind her father of the time, if he went over he could mess with other appointments, many of which were far more important than Naruto!

She knocked on the door to his office and didn't get a response. Gently, she opened the door and poked her head in. Naruto and her father were sitting across from each other with his hand on Naruto's forehead. She could sense him channeling chakra into her classmate. That was odd. Most of the time her Dad did not use the mindscape skill in a normal session. The fact that he was meant Naruto was here for something more important than a mere psychological review. What worried here was the look on her father's face. He was frowning and and sweat was forming on is forehead. That almost never happened, her father usually had a mask of serenity on his face unless there was something exceptionally difficult about the delving...or dangerous.

But that was silly. Naruto was annoying but what in his head could be dangerous to her father?

**1**

"You see Naruto this was something more like what I was expecting." Inoichi commented as he once again tried to dispel the mindscape his power had formed. Once again the jutsu failed and both shinobi were stranded on the Hokage monument.

The sky hard turned dark supernaturally quick and a full moon had rose into the sky. The air itself had taken a more menacing feel. Naruto looked up at the taller blonde ninja.

"So what do we do now?"

"Good question!" Inoichi said with a smile.

"Should I even ask why that's a good question?"

"This is the first time I've ever been stuck in a mindscape I've help create." he explained.

"That's comforting." commented Naruto dryly.

"Don't worry these things tend to work themselves out. For now I say we head down into the village."

"Why?"

"The creepy demonic voice is most likely responsible for us being trapped here. It will be somewhere in the village most likely."

"Wait! We're going to look for the creepy voice?"

Inoichi looked down at Naruto. "Don't forget Naruto anything you see in here is you. The mindscape skill just gives a place inside you for your feelings, both good and bad, to manifest. The best way to get out of here is for you to face whatever it is that is holding you."

"Great, so I am crazy."

"No more than anyone else. There's a danger to my line of work Naruto, do you know what it is?"

"What?"

"People in my line of work start either see every person they meet as broken or corrupted. Seeing the darker parts of people can be chilling at times. But the wiser shinobi learns the truth."

"And what's the truth?"

"That everyone of us has a dark side. It's human nature. When you learn to accept it is when you learn to move beyond it."

Naruto looked down at the moon cloaked village.

"Well lets go meet my dark side."

Both ninja leap from the monuments and headed for the building below.

**2**

Ino was getting worried. Naruto and her father were still connected and her father was still unresponsive. Normally he would be able to communicate with the outside world while diving into a subject. The fact that he couldn't meant he was in deep. He would have warned her if he had intended such a deep delve deliberately and had a elder member of their clan on backup in case something went wrong.

What should she do? She wasn't sure if she should head to her Clan and leave them alone. What if their condition got worse? Ino decided to check the flow of chakra between her father and Naruto. She could get a idea on their condition from that and it would help her make a decision. She went up to her father and gathered chakra in her palms. She centered herself on her mindscape like she would for her Mind Transfer Jutsu. This provided an anchor for the jutsu. She wasn't going to try to enter either of their minds, just touch the surface of the chakra flow between them, that would allow her to sense any potential danger from the exchange. If it seemed really bad she would head to her clan and get a expert to help break the connection. Ino placed one palm onto her fathers head and one onto Naruto's. She channeled her chakra ever so slightly into both of them to join the connection at the tiniest levels.

Fire swept through her chakra network. She screamed in pain and tried to pull away from the pain but her body would not respond. She sense danger alright and more malice than she could possibly imagine.

Her world went white.

**3**

Naruto and Inoichi entered in the edges of the village. The moment they set foot in the village is was if there was a slight shift and suddenly people were all around them. Some were civilians grabbing what possessions they could carry and fleeing for the surrounding woods. Others were shinobi either doing their best to help evacuate the civilians or heading deeper into the village. Inoichi stopped one of shinobi, a young looking Chūnin and asked him what was going on.

"The Nine Tail Fox is attacking sir. Did you not get the warning. All genin and some of us chūnin are evacuating the civilian population. The rest of the chūnin and jōnin are preparing for battle!"

Naruto and Inoichi looked at each other. They were pretty sure they would have seen the Nine Tails rampaging from up above.

"Where is the Nine Tails attacking son?" Inoichi asked the younger ninja.

"Reports say to make your way to the Hokage tower sir." he said now staring at Naruto intently.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"I...you just look familiar is all." said the chūnin.

"You have your duties chūnin, get back to them." ordered Inoichi.

"Yes Sir!" and he raced off into the night.

Naruto looked up at Inoichi. "So what's going on?"

"I think your mindscape is recreating the night the Nine Tails attacked."

"How could I know what that was like? I was just born!"

"It doesn't have to be accurate Naruto it just has to represent your fears. Though it does have the right feel of that night."

"Oh...you would have been there."

"Yes and my presence could be making it more accurate...or it could another source."

"The Nine Tails?"

"Yes his presence could be influencing this place as well."

Naruto pondered that for a moment. "If this is the attack on village then where is the Fox? I thought he was pretty hard to miss."

"That's a mystery we'll have to look into it at the Hokage tower I suppose."

"There it is Sir!" a voice shouted from behind them. There was the chūnin who they had interrogated along with a few squads of chūnin and jōnin.

"I thought you were crazy but it looks like you were right." said a older jōnin.

"He's being protected by one of our own sir!" the chūnin was silenced by a raise of the jōnin hand.

"You there," he said pointing to Inoichi. "I don't recognize you. What branch are you with?"

"Interrogation." Inoichi responded. "We're not looking for trouble gentlemen, we are headed right now to help with the battle against the Nine Tails.

The jōnin paused and for a moment looked perplexed. "I don't know if you're under a genjutsu or just a idiot enemy ninja but you can't be going to fight the Demon Fox if he's right there!"

He was pointing at Naruto.

"Seriously. Come on I don't think I even look like a 50ft tall demon fox!" exclaimed Naruto.

"You won't trick us demon! We'll protect our homes with our lives!"

Inoichi stepped between Naruto and the advancing ninja. He gave him a quick look.

"Naruto run! We'll meet at the tower!"

Naruto thought for a moment of staying and fighting but decided to heed the jōnin's words and fled into the night.

**4**

Ino woke up on the cold ground. A rock was digging painfully into her back. She could hear the sounds of fire and screams as if a battle was going on. The smells of smoke drifted around her. She struggled to open her eyes and look around her.

She was in the village. Somewhere close to the Hokage tower. Ino picked herself up under the bright glow of the full moon and tried to make sense of what had happened to her. Her mind was fuzzy. The last she remembered was working in the shop and it was bright daylight outside. Had there been an attack on the village? She checked herself for injuries that might account for her memory problems but she couldn't find any head injuries or signs of a concussion. Of course if she was really messed up she might not be able to detect them.

Ino decided she couldn't worry about it and tried to asses the situation. There were signs of battle all around but there were no enemy ninja in the immediate vicinity. Okay then, right now she was safe, so what should she do? If she knew the situation she would have protocols to follow but she had no idea what was going on. That meant the next course would try to find out; Ino was not far from the Hokage Tower so that would be the best place to get a update.

Ino jumped to the roof of the closest building and started heading toward the tower. Everywhere she looked there was battered or destroyed buildings. Civilians were running for safety...or far to late to worry about safety any more. She tried to not get sick.

It was that distraction that cost her as something collided into her and knocked her out of the air into the street below. Once again she found herself trying to stand. She heard a voice chuckling from above her. She looked up and there on the roof was Naruto.

"**Hello Ino**." he said.

**5**

Naruto dodged another attack by a "enemy" ninja. It seemed even in his own head everyone thought he was the Demon Fox! He had checked on his power after he left Inoichi's side. He could not tell the levels of anyone here. Anyone including civilians read as a ? on their level. Despite that so far he had not ran into anyone who seemed too powerful, Even jōnin seemed to go down without too much effort. At first he had tried to hold back on kill shots until he remembered this was all in his head. One small blessing was when these figments were killed they didn't bleed, it was almost like the dispelling of a shadow clone except they seemed to fade away instead of bursting in a puff of smoke.

He could not access his inventory...or any of his menu screens for that matter. He only had the weapons he was carrying but they didn't seem to be running out. There were advantages and disadvantages to this mindscape. It would be kind of cool of it wasn't trying to kill him.

He wondered if this meant he was suicidal?

Another couple of squads of shinobi attacked him from both sides.

"Kill the Demon Fox!"

"Protect the Leaf!"

"Gimme a break." muttered Naruto activating his Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu and sending 2 squads of clones to deal with the attackers. These fake shinobi did not have the strength of the real thing and quickly went down. One of the clone "team leaders" came up to Naruto.

"These guys seem too easy to you boss?"

"Very much so. Inoichi said this place was dangerous but I'm not sure what I'm even supposed to be guarding against! I wish I hadn't split up with him!"

The clone shrugged. "He's the one who told us to run. We'll have to assume he knows what's best."

Naruto sighed. "You're right I guess we should head to the Hokage tower like he said. Maybe that will give us some answers."

"If you're looking for me Demon you need look no further!" a voice shouted from in front of them. The voice belonged to a older looking man but much younger than Naruto was used too.

"Jiji?" he asked. There was the Third Hokage wearing battle armor and holding a giant red staff. He looked pissed and ready to fight. Killing intent was rolling off him in waves.

"I am not aware of any relations between myself and something as foul as you demon!"

"You took me out for ramen last week!"

"Nine Tails I don't know what sort of trickery you're trying but I won't give you enough time to use it!" the Third said readying his staff.

"Come on! Do I even look like the Nine Tails? I mean he is sealed in me but even a wacked out version of you should know better!"

"Demon, you know what you are and what you have done to this village now meet your fate!" he launched himself toward Naruto.

The clone glanced at him. "I got this!" he shouted and he along with several other clones charged at the manifestation of the Hokage with charged kunai. Unlike the previous manifestations this one did not just go under. He dodged several of the kunai with ease and a few sweeps of his staff destroyed several of the clones.

"Well he seems stronger than the others." Naruto said summoning three more squads of clones.

"Yeah Boss if he's as strong as the real Jiji we could be in trouble." commented one of the clones.

"If's he's as strong as one tenth of the real thing we would still be in trouble."

Two squads rushed the Third throwing explosive tag kunai at the building below the Hokage. The blasts destroyed the building but the Hokage had already jumped above it and created a giant mudslide taking out the two squads.

"Monster! How dare you destroy my precious village!" he shouted at Naruto.

"Come on! That mudslide took out three buildings! You're doing more damage than I am!" defended Naruto. Sarutobi's response was a giant water canon attack that Naruto could only dodge.

"What's the plan Boss?" asked one of the guarding clones.

"At this rate? Run until Inoichi shows up and hope he can handle it."

"Oh good plan."

**6**

"Naruto?" Ino asked quietly. He was standing on top of the building above her looking down with a grin on his face. It was Naruto...but it was not Naruto. He was wearing a tattered version of his old jumpsuit. His teeth had fangs and his hands ending in claws, on top of his head were two fox like ears and his eyes were slitted and demonic. He jumped down in front of her and Ino took a involuntary step back in fear. She couldn't be afraid of Naruto could she?"

"**So how are you liking the trip inside my head?**" he asked causally. "**You like what I've done with the place?**" he continued gesturing around the death and destruction.

Memories came flooding back into Ino of Naruto coming by for a session with her Father. Of her being worried about the both of them and trying to see if they were okay by checking their chakra flow.

"I'm in your stupid head Naruto!" Ino shouted. "How did you manage to pull me in here! And what's with furry fetish? I knew you were messed but but come on show some class!"

Naruto seemed a bit taken back. "**Hmm well I had thought you would be a bit more disoriented.**"

"I've been trained in the Yamanaka Clan since I was born. My father has taking my in dives into shinobi's minds since I was 8. You think you're the first person who has visions of destruction? Please I've seen far worse...but yours are some of the most real I've seen."

Naruto walked forward...stalked really. Ino tensed up but refused to be afraid of the twerp. Naruto cupped her chin and grinned. "**So you're used to this? I'm surprised Ino really. What other things have you done in peoples head I wonder?**"

A fist collided with his face and he went flying bouncing of the ground and rolling to a stop next to a wall.

"Hands off you creepy pervert!" Ino shouted. "You think I can't defend myself in a place like this!"

"**Well I didn't expect you to hit so hard.**" he commented.

"Don't think you can underestimate me Naruto! In here I'm way more powerful than in the real world! You try to come near me again you're going to be in for a world of pain!"

He laughed. "**Little girl you have never felt real pain in your life! I was born in pain. You wouldn't last a minute trying to feel what I have felt.**"

Ino rolled her eyes. "Great now you're into that self pity crap too. I've had a rough time to you know! You think it's easy to be the heir to a clan?"

His eyes hardened a bit and began to glow. "**You think that your pain could compare to mine?**"

"**Fine then how about I show you.**" he said walking toward her slowly.

**7**

"Crap! Crap! CRAP!" Naruto yelled dodging a multitude of shadow shuriken jutsu. He didn't even know you could clone weapons on their own! The Third Hokage was relentless throwing attack after attack not worrying about chakra...or aim for that matter. He had destroyed more of the village than Naruto had...or the supposed demon for that matter. Naruto was under the distinct impression that this version of Jiji didn't really care. Right now Naruto was spamming as many clones as possible just to keep up a defense. It wouldn't last forever.

"We need a new plan Boss." commented one of his clones.

"You got any ideas because I'm coming up with nothing."

"Well I was thinking...we could try _that _jutsu."

"Which one?"

"The forbidden one."

"Chakra Burst? I don't think it would work on Jiji."

"No! The other one!"

"Wait! The one Tenten said was forbidden? With weapons?"

"Yeah."

"She would kill us if she found out."

"But she's not actually here you know."

"Man but if she ever found out." Both Naruto and his clone shivered.

"I think you're right we don't have any choice." Naruto finally agreed.

"We'll need a well-lit area in order to make it work." The clone reminded him. Naruto nodded in response and headed toward a relatively open square that was usually kept well-lit at all times because of the local Inn and taverns. The Third Hokage was only slowed by the multitude of clones surrounding him. Naruto landed in the middle of the square and looked around. Plenty of room and bright enough...perfect, he created a few more clones and had them surround the square. Sarutobi's manifestation landed just a few moments later. He looked at Naruto with a grim look of determination.

"So have you finally decided to face me creature?" he asked.

"Jiji we don't have to fight! I'm not the Fox!"

"Enough of your lies villain! You will never hurt a member of the Leaf again!"

"I'm sorry Jiji then I am going to have use that jutsu."

Sarutobi guarded himself with his red staff ready for attack. "Do your worst demon I will return it too you a hundredfold!"

"You asked for it then old man." Naruto brought his hands together in a handsign and shouted.

"Sexy Jutsu!" a puff of smoke filled the air and when it cleared Naruto had been replaced by a rather...unclothed girl of about 18 years of age standing there looking at the Hokage seductively.

"Hello...Jiji." her voice said with a sultry tone. The Thirds eyes went wide and blood erupted from his nose knocking him to the ground. A monument later he pulled himself to his feet.

"Monster...you will not...stop...me with such a underhanded technique." he said shakily leaning on his staff for support.

"Oh I didn't think little oh me could defeat you all by myself...which was why I brought some friends." the girl said holding one finger to her lip, a dozen clones then surrounded the Hokage and shouted out in unison.

"Harem Jutsu!" The Third was now surrounded by dozens of blonde hair beauties all vying for the Third's attention.

"Over here Jiji!"

"No talk to me Hokage!"

"You look so big in that armor!" said a third.

It was too much for the Professor. His face went white and once again a fountain of blood erupted from his nose and he fell to the ground once more. This time the manifestation of the Hokage faded away. Naruto and the clones transformed back to normal.

"I beat Jiji!" Naruto shouted.

"Actually didn't we just imagine beating Jiji since this is all in our head?" commented one of the clones.

"Don't be a downer man." said another.

"Yeah creepy mindscapes count right?"

"Yeah this is a win...as long as Tenten doesn't find out." all the clones shivered again.

Naruto was grinning listening to the banter when it suddenly stopped. Naruto and his clones all felt a feeling of immense hatred coming from near the Hokage tower. The all looked at each other.

"The Fox?" asked one of the clones.

"The Fox." Naruto agreed. He dispelled the clones and headed toward the source of the misery.

**8**

Ino brought out her kunai in a guarded stance. She knew that this was not a normal fight. She had been trained since she was little on matters of the mind and battles in the mindscape weren't actually a battle of physical strength but a matter of mental power. Experienced shinobi such as her father could ignore physical limitations on a mindscape but she was still a rookie in such things and while she was stronger and faster here than she was in the real world she didn't know if she was strong enough to face this demon looking version of Naruto. What the hell was wrong in his head anyway to produce something like this? 

"**Worried?**" Naruto asked as he walked...no stalked toward her.

"As if, I've been training in a mindscape for as long as I remember!" she countered.

"**Really? Let's find out how good you are then.**" Naruto's hand was almost faster than her eyes could follow as he pulled out a glowing kunai and threw it at her. If she had not been focused on him attack she would not have dodged it time. The kunai flew past her and struck into the building behind her and exploded. Debris rained on her and the concussive wave forced her to her knees. She was up in a moment but Naruto was right there with a kick knocking her threw the air. Rolling as she landed she came up throwing several shuriken at her opponent. Naruto dodged them easily.

This didn't make since! Naruto didn't have any training in the mindscape. Even if something had made him go psycho he should be moving somewhat around his normal speed! Naruto didn't leave her time to think stacking her with a combination of punches and kicks that Ino was only mostly able to dodge or block. Several blows made it threw and even though she tried to deny their existence...a trick on the mindscape allowing you to minimize damage she still found her self in pain, she struggled to focus and counterattack. Ino managed a right hook across Naruto's chin, his face contorted for a second and then he looked back at her with a grin.

"**Strength...slightly below average for your level. Dexterity is passable. Stamina and Vitality are low. Intelligence and Wisdom are high for your level not that you actually ever seem to use them. Luck is...well you luck is lacking.**" he said grin even wider on his face.

"I can take whatever pain you want to dish out Naruto!"

"**Pain? You thought that was pain? Ino you have never felt real pain in your life.**"

"Oh here it comes. Another person crying about how their life is so much worse than anyone else. I've seen it before Naruto."

"**No, you haven't but you will now.**" Naruto reached forward and Ino prepared for another attack but no attack came. Naruto's demon eyes seemed to flash for a moment and Ino felt something akin to killer intent wash over her. But it was like nothing she had ever felt before, even in the most intense training with her father or the worst of the people's minds he had let her see.

First was a feeling of insecurity, of paranoia, like a thousand eyes were watching from every angle, each one of them judging her, hating her. Ino found herself trying to look in every direction at once, expecting a attack even though the only person here was Naruto. She spun several times in multiple directions trying to find the people watching her expecting her to fail, though she could not reason what it was she was supposed to be failing at.

"**That's just the first taste Ino, it get's better.**"

A second emotion joined the first, it was a feeling of shame and guilt, she deserved their judgment even though she did not know why. After all, if so many thought so little of her she must be at fault right? Ino felt tears streaming down her face as she started to condemn herself as harshly as the invisible tormentors did. Part of her knew that this was something Naruto was doing to her but she was drowning in the unfamiliar emotions crowding her mind and was unable to even start a defense.

"**Still standing Ino? Not bad so far. Let's see how you handle the next one. It's one of my favorites.**"

Anger flooded her psyche and consumed her thoughts. It was like a fire was set off in her mind and all she wanted to do was hurt all those who had failed her through their harsh judgments even if that someone was herself. She screamed in rage and for a moment almost blacked out from her fury. How dare they! She would hurt them all they way they hurt her!

"**See what I mean? Nothing like anger to make you wake up in the morning. But this last one Ino..it's the one that will define you or break you.**"

The last emotion Naruto made her feel dwarfed all the others, even the burning anger that had just consumed her. It was dark, it was empty and it was cold. She felt as if something were ripping ice sheathed claws along her soul. She fell to her knees and was just staring at the ground tears were no longer flowing from her eyes as she was all consumed. What was this? She had never felt anything like it before. She trembled as it took away any warm emotion from her heart.

"**You don't even know what you're feeling right now do you Ino**?"

She found she could not speak so she just nodded her head slowly from side to side.

"**It's loneliness Ino. Not the random crap you feel from time to time when you're bored. Not the piddly version when everyone else has something to do and you don't. This is the real deal, the kind of loneliness that is born out of everyone around you denying your very existence, where they hate you so very much that they'd rather pretend you don't exist than just kill you.**"

Naruto grabbed her by the chin and forced her to look him in the eyes.

"**That is what this village has been doing to me since the day I was born Ino. So tell me; how's it feel?**"

Naruto let go and Ino slumped to the ground not even having the energy to move. She felt so alone. Was this how he felt. She couldn't stand it. All her life she had never felt anything like this. Ino had always had family or friends who cared about her and never realized anyone could ever feel this way. She would give anything for it to stop.

Naruto put a kunai into her hand. He whispered.

"**What will you do now**?"

Ino stared at the kunai and a small part of her was screaming for her to put it down that this was just some sort of trick. The rest of her just wanted it to end. Slowly she took the weapon in both hands and pointed the sharp tip toward her chest. Her movements were mechanical and she didn't feel she had control over her actions. Ino looked calmly at the weapon in her hands and felt a brief flare of hope; soon the crushing feeling would be gone.

She closed her eyes and thrust the kunai.

Nothing happened.

She opened her eyes and saw and hand holding her fist stopping her from making the killer blow. She felt another hand on her shoulder and suddenly the feeling was gone and it's it's place was a quiet strength. She sighed with relief and tears were falling from her eyes. She looked up into the eyes of her savior. A blonde hair blue eyed boy smile encouragingly back.

Naruto?

**9**

Naruto took the weapon from Ino's hands and pocketed it. He had followed the menacing presence until he saw a figure wrapped in shadows standing menacingly over Ino. Somehow Naruto was sure both of them were real in a way that no one else was. Which meant Ino was in trouble. Naruto had barely made it time to stop Ino from plunging a kunai into her chest. He didn't know what that kind of wound could do to you in a place like this but he didn't want to find out either.

When he had neared her the hostile feeling had increased but it had subsided some when he had saved Ino. He helped her to her feet.

"How can you stand it?" she whispered.

"That weird feeling?" He asked this about the hostile aura. She nodded.

"Eh It's familiar." he said thinking of all the experience he had with the villagers.

She seemed to pale.

"Hey, no worries, it'll be okay I promise." he said trying to reassure the frightened girl.

"**They you ago again; helping those bastards you should be pounding into the ground.**" the dark voice said from the shadows. Naruto looked at Ino's opponent and saw...himself or at least a version of him. It looked at him with a twisted version of the grin he sometimes normally wore.

"**Why would you save Ino? What has she ever done to deserve it?**" his doppelganger asked.

"Why wouldn't I save her? She's my friend."

Dark Naruto laughed. "**Friend! What the hell has she ever done to show that she's your friend!**"

"She doesn't treat me like the rest of the villagers."

"**So what! Is that you definition of friendship? Hey, she doesn't treat me like complete scum only like unwanted dirt! You're pathetic!**"

"It's not like that...I can just...tell she's a good person is all." he said finishing rather lamely. Ino seemed to shirk from the words and pushed herself back into a wall. Naruto was worried she was still recovering from whatever attack that thing had used on her and he didn't really know for sure what to do.

"**Come on just for once do what you want! Take it out on her. You're way stronger than she is anyways.**"

"What are nuts! I don't want to hurt anybody!" Naruto countered.

"**I think you do...and you'll feel much better when you let that out.**"

"You're the Fox aren't you?" Naruto asked. The question hung in the air like a miasma between them. His other self grinned.

"**I'm inside of you aren't I. You know I'm real. I'm not like the other shadows in this place.**"

"I thought so. Don't think I'm going to let you trick me into becoming like you. Ino may not be perfect but she's my friend and I'll be dammed if a thing like you is going to hurt her."

The grin grew wider. "**Well then let's fight and find out. If I win we'll see how much you really do like the thought of revenge on those that hurt you, if you win you'll save the girl from the big bad monster just like those ridiculous stories and dreams you have: for all the good it'll do you. Saving one person won't make people stop hating you Naruto.**"

Naruto held his kunai up in a guarded stance after summon a squad to watch over Ino. "Maybe but I'll like myself a whole better for trying."

The Fox Naruto rushed him.

**10**

Naruto dodged several charged kunai being thrown at him being careful to make sure none of them could accidentally hit Ino. Fox was using the same skills as he was which he guessed made sense since he was sealed inside of him. The chakra blades were red opposed to the blue glow his had. Naruto rushed in close summoning two squads to either side in order to keep the fight contained. Fox countered with two squads of his own engaging his units.

"**Anything you do I can do Naruto.**" The Fox clones seemed to glow with a red chakra and quickly overwhelmed the regular clones.

"**And better.**" Fox smirked. Naruto grimaced back and slashed at the other him who parried and placed a kick right in his chest. Naruto fell back but managed to roll with the blow coming back on his feet. He had switched out one of his kunai with shuriken and attack one of the squads of evil clones attacking his clones. The surprise attack managed to save one of his own clones who threw his own shuriken at the Fox and then went to back up Naruto as both rushed in for a combination attack.

Fox countered and parried both their moves without even summoning another shadow clone like he knew all their moves and more, which Naruto supposed he actually did. His helper clone dispersed in a cloud and Naruto saw the demon clones had defeated the second squad and were now coming to back up their creator. Naruto tried to summon a few more clones but the Fox punched as he tried to form the handsigns and the other clones were attacking him from all sides.

"**Now, now Naruto if we keep summoning clone after clone this could take all day**"

"Fine! Try this then!" Naruto threw a kunai with a explosive seal into the ground right at their feet and jumped straight up into the air as high as he could manage. Fox saw the kunai and jumped back away from the attack. His clones were not so lucky and were caught in the explosion dispersing.

"**More tricks Naruto? You're a walking powerhouse! YOU DON"T NEED TRICKS**!" The Fox shouted and the very air around him seemed to swirl with red chakra caught floating like wisps. The wind lashed out at Naruto who did his best to dodge thru the air as blades of wind slashed into the ground and buildings. Everywhere they hit pieces of stone and earth were damaged and sent flying. Naruto spared a worried glance for Ino who was still shaken from her own attack. He still had two clones guarding her and they were already moving her further back from the battlefield.

What kind of attack was that? He couldn't do anything like that so he presumed it was special to the Fox himself instead of one of the bags of tricks he stole from Naruto. Naruto had been reading a lot and had a good idea about elemental attacks so he thought this may be some sort of wind based attack or maybe a direct attack by the demon's chakra. How did you fight that kind of thing? Even if he was good at containment seals he didn't think they would work inside his own mind.

That thought stopped him. This was his own mind. This was not the real world. Inoichi had brought him here in the first place to help him learn how to control the power of his mind for a fight against the Fox. Ino had skills just for attack and defense inside your mind; what could he do here that he couldn't do in the real world? His gamer power didn't seem to be fully functional here but at the same time things like weapons seemed to just reappear when needed. He assumed they would be there and they were.

This was like his mind. So his imagination and will effected it. Did that mean he could be stronger and faster than his normal skills would allow? He pulled out a handful of shuriken and used Chakra Burst on each of them. His MP started to drop but he tried to picture it remaining full and the blue bar immediately regained full power. He could work with this; Naruto threw the ninja stars at the Fox who was still covered by the demonic wind so the weapons veered off to the sides but the resulting explosions were still close enough to his target that he was forced to stop his attack and fall back a bit.

**"Naruto you want to know why you're so pathetic?"** the Fox asked.

"Enlighten me demon freak." Naruto mumbled trying to come up with a way around the wind barrier.

"**Not only were you born with incredible natural power, you then gained the power of the Nine Tailed Fox and after that you even more mysterious power but you still act like all these people matter! Screw them! Steal some scrolls and go train for few years! You could come back and have your way with this village!**"

"How would they ever respect me if I did something like that?" Naruto asked.

"**Respect is overrated, fear has a quality all it's own.**"

Naruto just shook his head. "But that wouldn't change anything."

"**What are you talking about? Of course it would!**"

"I would still be alone." Naruto said sadly.

The Fox paused. "**...You're and idiot and I will take this body from you even if I have to rip you apart to do it.**"

"I may not be the brightest..." he said reaching into the air and pulling out one of the giant shuriken like Mizuki had used against him and Iruka. If he concentrated enough he could summon items he didn't actually have on him and if he focused even more he could ignore some of the own rules of his power. Naruto used Chakra Burst and then activated Quick Draw and Targeted Attack on his doppelganger.

"...but I getting smarter every day!" he finished throwing the massive shuriken at the Fox. The increased mass of the weapon combined with the power of multiple skills was more than enough to get through the wind barrier; the shuriken hit the Fox directly in his chest impaling him. For a moment Naruto had a disturbing since of deja vu of when Iruka Sensei was hit with the same attack but then the shuriken exploded and the bigger weapon had a much greater explosive power than the smaller shuriken had. The flames and debris damaged the building around the Fox and smoke filled the air.

Naruto landed next to Ino who was getting back on her feet. He reached out his hand to help her up. She hesitated for a moment but then took it with a small smile.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked with a touch of concern.

"Yeah just...overwhelmed. The only time someone has overcome my mental defenses so easily was when my Dad was training me...this was much worse."

"I'm sorry Ino I should have been here sooner."

"What are you talking about? As far as you knew the only ones in here were you and my Dad. Where is he anyway?"

"I don't know we got separated."

"Well we need to find him so we can get out of your wacky head, he's probably at..." she paused and looked at still smoking crater. She looked back at Naruto with fear in her eyes.

"It's not over."

"What are you talking about I blew him up!"

"I can still sense him Naruto!"

"**OF COURSE SHE CAN NARUTO!**" a voice shouted not from the crater but from seemingly all around them.

"**DID YOU REALY THINK SUCH A PIDDLY ATTACK COULD DESTROY ONE SUCH AS ME!**"

The smoke from the crater blew away leaving a empty pit in the middle of the street. All around them the ground started to shake but not with the steady rumble you might expect from something like a earthquake but with a rhythm growing steadily stronger.

Like footsteps.

The building closest to them was suddenly gone as a massive paw smashed right through it. Both Naruto and Ino turn and immediately started moving back away from the demolition. There above them was the Nine Tailed Fox; larger than life and the stuff out of nightmares. He roared and Naruto had to cover his ears to block out the noise, the creature's tails lashed back and forth and where they struck devastation followed. The aura around the creature permeated the air and seemed to swallow the two young ninja. It was malice and hatred and anger all rolled into one demonic package.

"What...What is that?" Ino asked her voice full of fear.

"The Nine Tailed Fox." Naruto replied grimly.

"Here? How? I don't understand." she seemed on the edge of panic in the face of such a enemy and Naruto was not too far behind her. He took a deep breath and started to tell her.

"It's not the Fox." said a voice from behind them.

_**Author PS: I know, I know, you all want Tenten back but I don't have a lot of time to write. She is not gone at all and I hope to get back to her in the next chapter. Do be warned though they are on separate teams so parts of the story will happen without her. But I will have her back soon (I hope I'm learning to not make concrete promises =)**_


End file.
